Moving Forward: Prelude to The Purge
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: The officers in the ZPD are moving on with their lives, both figuratively and literally. Nick and Judy moved their family into a new apartment. The Wolford's are trying to move into a new home. Lionheart has moved from ex-mayor to the evil mastermind known as "The Big Cheese". Finally, Bogo is moving on with his life after a series of events turns it upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Interrogation

 _A/N: Well, I said I was gonna wait until after Christmas to start writing again, buuut...I had some extra time on my hands and couldn't help myself. What can I say? I love writing!_

 _BTW, for those new to the Big Cheese saga, I'd recommend reading some past stories before heading to this one or else you might be lost. As we're nearing the climax of the saga, it's getting harder and harder to keep people up to date. That said, here's a little recap to get you up to speed._

 **Previously, on the Big Cheese Saga...**

Leodore Lionheart has been revealed to be "The Big Cheese". The leader of an underground movement to bring predators back to the top of the food chain. In this group is a mysterious mammal known as "The Adviser" who is the main mastermind behind the plot. Working with them is "Big Wings" AKA Batrov, a former cult leader who was instrumental in getting a rodent crime spree to happen throughout the city along with "Big Ears" AKA Finnick who has betrayed his best friend Nick and was putting out ant-prey propaganda for months. Along with Finnick is his girlfriend of sorts, Honey the badger. While they are both having second thoughts, the two are now too deep in the Big Cheese's plan to back out now.

The Big Cheese's main plan involves an attack on all prey during election night called "The Purge". Current mayor, Donald Trunk is expected to continue with a ceremony for "The dome" a new contraption that will put a giant, indestructible dome cover the city during winter time so that each district can still have it's distinct weather all year long. However, the dome is completely bullet and missile proof from the outside and Lionheart plans to trap everyone inside the city during the riots.

Meanwhile, Nick and Judy's relationship has grown quite a lot over the last few weeks. While visiting Bunnyburrow, they found a horrible secret. Hawks had taken over the county and were taking away the elderly and handicapped children. The two stopped the hawks thanks to the help of Gideon Grey and the new mayor of Bunnyburrow, Tom Redtail.

They did not leave empty handed. Due to overpopulation in Bunnyburrow a simple law was put in place. If you abandon your child, another person is allowed to adopt said child immediately with only the most minor of paperwork. With this in mind, Nick adopted three children. Christine AKA "Cotton" (Age 7). A lamb who's the niece of Dawn Bellweather. Her foster sister, a violent, but loving Hyena with the same name as Nick's mother, Vivian (Age 14) AKA "Scratch" (her most violent side she hides away) AKA "Spots" (a nickname given to her by Nick). Nick's other child is Peter AKA "Petey" (age 6). A bunny with an unfortunate foul mouth due to touretts syndrome who came from an abusive home. He always tries to find the non-violent solution to fights and he loves fashion.

Judy ended up adopting her blind baby brother Michael (age 6 & 1/2) after her father Stu almost sacrificed him to the hawks. (it's a long story. He was forced to.) Michael had a hard time adjusting, but when Stu scarified one of his own eyes and donated it to the boy, he finally forgave him. Still, Michael is happier with his new family than going back to Bunnyburrow with his blood parents.

Meanwhile, Judy and Nick's Co-Workers Terry Fangmeyer (a transsexual tiger) and Benjamin Clawhauser rushed into marriage. It wasn't long (like, the same day) when they ended up with two children of their own. Suzie the giraffe (age 12) an old childhood friend of Spots and her foster sister, Sarah (age 5 & 1/2) a mountain lion with paralysis from the waist down.

Terry and Ben's home is about to have a new room added for Sarah that will be built by Duke Weaselton's construction company, "Weaselton and Son's". Once a thief who frequented the ZPD jail cells, Duke has changed his life around and gone legit...mostly. After helping officer Delgato free his workers from kidnapping and possible slavery, Duke received the "Citizen of the year" award (although he felt he didn't deserve it). He feels this new bedroom project is his chance to turn around both him and his company and show that weasels can be honest and do quality work. Duke recently got married to a ferret by the name Juanita and has a new stepson he loves named Paco.

Recently, Terry Fangmeyerchased down a cougar boy by the name of James Catmull (age 15 and cousin to Bobby Catmull) who stole her purse to get money for his ailing mother. She lunged at the boy, but he defended himself with a knife and she got stabbed in the gut,

Terry's old partner and best friend, officer Tim Wolford chased the boy down and almost arrested him. When he checked up on the boy's mother, he found out she was dying of cancer. During a harrowing adventure, Tim started to bond with James. James' mother ended up in the same hospital room as Fangmeyer and the two chatted about Wolford. James' mother died, but not before getting Tim and his pregnant wife Auburn to sign her will and make James their new son.

Auburn Wolford is about to help Tim's boss chief Bogo with his divorce in court today. The decision made today will decide if Bogo gets visiting rights to see his own son. But Bogo also has a fair amount on his plate. He has a lot of controversy surrounding him after dating officer McHorn's ex-girlfriend, Francine Pennington while he's still married. This provides a bit of a problem seeing as how she's his subordinate. Not only that, it caused McHorn to quit the force. Bogo's other big problem is his lieutenant Swinton. She's been flirting with the mayor to get on his good side and possibly steal Bogo's job away from him.

With all that stress on him, now Bogo has to interrogate a man he once had a ton of respect for. Former mayor, Leodore Lionheart.

 **12:00am In the interrogation room of the ZPD.**

 **42 hours before the purge.**

They sat across the table from each other. Glaring into each other's eyes. Bogo sneered at the lion while Lionheart feigned fear. He still looked bloody and bruised and lied to all within earshot that he was being abused by the guards and even Bogo himself.

Bogo never took his eyes off of Lionheart. He had his doubts up until he came into the room and saw him doing this act. He knew his guards. He trusted them enough that none of them would have been this rough with him. Plus, the wounds were very fresh and officers Wolf and Stein found him like this in locked cell.

Leo feigned fear towards Bogo. "Th-There he is! The same chief of police that attacked poor Batrov! Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"It was YOU who tried to assassinate Batrov. He recognized your voice. That's why you're here."

"And you would believe HIM?! A cult leader over your former mayor?"

"I did until I saw you with these fresh wounds, feigning fear of us and blaming our guards with NO alibi."

Swinton interrupted. "We have a witness. Carlos, a wolf in the next cell heard you slashing, clawing and smashing your head against the wall. All with no guards around. You did this to yourself."

"Oh really?!" Lionheart said. "Did he witness this with his eyes? Could he see me in my cell?"

"Well...no. There's a wall between you."

"Then you have no proof that there wasn't an attacker."

"We have Wolf and Stein!" Bogo replied. "They picked you up and saw no attacker."

"That's because the guard left before..."

One of the technitians interrupted. "Chief we're having a problem recording the interrogation."

"What is it?"

"The audio isn't working."

Lionheart then asked a question. "You have to record for the press. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Where is the camera facing me?"

"It's behind you." The technician replied.

Bogo made a command. "Fix that as soon as you can. Meanwhile, I want this dictated immediately! "

Lionheart had his paws on his mane and was seeming to shake. "Haw-Haw-Haw-Haw!"

Bogo was confused. "Are you crying?"

Lionheart lifted his head to show him in a hearty laughter and a wicked grin. "Haw-Haw-Ho-Ho-Ha-Ha-Haaa! That's what the press will believe when they see this without audio!"

The evil grin sent a chill down Bogo's spine, but he was undeterred. "So. Your real colors are finally showing. You KNOW we're dictating this."

"Who cares? It's now my word against yours. Me, the formal beloved mayor against you. The ill-tempered, wife-cheating Chief of police."

Bogo smashed his hooves down on the table in anger and started to stand, but then slowly sat back down. "No. I'm not going to play your game. You want me to lose my temper on camera. You're not going to get that. This is an interrogation and you WILL answer my questions! My first is...why?"

"Why?"

"Why would you throw away everything you worked for for this?! You had a guaranteed win. Mayor Trunk is an incompetent boob!"

"Hey!" shouted Swinton.

"Oh, get over yourself Swinton! Trunk had almost ZERO chance of winning against you and you were set to go free! And now...now you've thrown in all away for a war against prey?! Why did you give it all up?!"

"I gave up nothing." The lion said. "I traded up. You think I want THAT job again?! To be beholden to a bunch of stupid prey and their bureaucracy?! Everything's already in place. By Wednesday morning, I...will...be...king! NO ONE will tell me how to run this city! And sure as HELL no one arresting me just for helping keep the city from going into a mass panic."

"You're still on that? You kidnapped predators."

'I PROTECTED THEM!" Leo roared. "I was also getting them treatment while keeping the city from going into a mass panic and what happens?! I get taken down by a bunny of all things. A BUNNY! And what did she do?! She didn't even consider it was drugs, she immediately thought it was biological, went on a specist tirade and started a mass panic within the city. Predators were being blamed for everything from then on out. It's STILL worse now than before!"

"Hopps learned her lesson." Bogo replied. "And you can blame most of that on Dawn Bellwether who still has some years on her sentence. Speaking of, when we first took her in, we had her medically examined."

Bogo then pulled out a picture of Dawn's naked back taken by the medical examiner. The deep scratch marks were very visible even through the wool. "Is this your handiwork?"

"That's what she gets for calling me 'Lionfart'." Leo replied with no empathy.

"She was too scared to tell us who did that. Now we know and that's another charge we can put on you. You...are a monster."

"A monster?! HA! She's prey! There's a billion other lambs to take her place! for a millennium, we have gone against the natural order of things! It's time for predators to take their rightful place once again as the rulers of this world. Just look at what happened in Bunnyburrow. Millions of bunnies in a small community with no natural predators to thin their numbers. I read all about it. They have become so overpopulated that they have drained up all their natural resources to the point where they used a dam to cut off the water supply from an entire state. A bird state. So what happens? Two hawks come and help bring balance by taking and eating the burdens of their society. They could have eaten rabbits randomly left and right, but they chose to take the elderly first, followed by the handicapped. Those that may be burdens to others. I admire that. That's why when I become king, prey will still have a place in our society. Not only as food or slaves, but for menial tasks. They'll still be able to own their own homes and even decide which family members are taken for food. I'm generous that way."

Bogo could not believe what he was hearing. "You're sick."

"SICK?! My dear chief, predators have always been meat eaters. Reducing us to just bugs is uncivilized. If God did not want us to eat prey, they wouldn't make species like bunnies multiply in such great amounts. Besides, the sad truth is that everything suffers and dies so that we may live. It is the way of life."

Bogo was curious. "Example?"

"You have a smart phone right?"

"Yes?"

"You have heard that some of the microchips in those phones are made from rare minerals in the southernmost region of the world and mined by child slaves. Not only that, they are then mass assembled in the far East by people barely making any kind of livable wage and often have to work 12 to 16 hours shifts just to survive. All so you can enjoy that phone you're holding. This stuff is common knowledge and yet, no one does anything about it."

"This isn't about smart phones..." Bogo argued. "This is about eating prey! Many predators are comfortable being vegetarian."

Lionheart leaned in. "I'm allowed to read newspapers and such in my cell and I read the most amazing thing recently. Plants feel pain."

"Come again?"

"Oh it's not near on the level we do and they don't understand their own mortality, but I found out that some plants emit a bitter sap when being chewed on by bugs so the bitterness will make them stop chewing on them. They know they're being eaten and it hurts them. Scientists have learned that this is true for most plants. Are you going to stop eating plants now? Of course not! You'd starve to death! But it doesn't change the fact that even plants are a form of life that suffer and die so that you may live. Bugs are a form of life that may know it's own mortality, but screw them right? If it can talk and say 'Don't eat me!' , then I guess that's all that matters hunh? As I said before. Everything suffers and dies so that others may live their lives. That's the way of the world."

Bogo was done getting sidetracked. "If you're done with your philosophical discussion, we need to get to brass taxes. How are you getting information on us into the prisons? What guards are on the take?! Who are you working with?!"

"Well, well. That's a lot of questions all at once. Let's start with the important one shall we? Who am I working with? Until I was ordered to smash my phone and throw it into the toilet, I WAS working with a number of people. I helped orchestrate many of the preds on prey crimes happening throughout the city. However, I'm not the mastermind of it all."

Bogo was a little surprised by that. "Wait...you're not?!"

"You heard me say I was ordered to smash my phone correct? While I was been given all the power I am not the one making all of the decisions. That would be the adviser."

"And WHO is the adviser?"

Lionheart started to laugh. "That's the beauty of it all! I don't know!"

"You don't know?!"

"The adviser cherishes animosity above everything. I tried to find out his identity myself, but all he said was that he was a ghost. HE'S the one that snuck in my cell phone so I could make contacts. HE'S the one who knows which of your guards are with us. Even I don't know that. And finally, he's the one tapped into your network! I've just been following his master plan up until now."

Bogo started to chuckle, followed by a huge belly laugh. It angered Lionheart. "What's so damn funny?!"

"You! You've risked your entire career so you can be 'king'. Only it requires a master plan in which you have to take orders from a guy you've never met and have no clue who he is! HA! Some king! It seems we nabbed the wrong man! This...Adviser is the real leader. Not you!"

This started to upset Lionheart. "I AM the Big Cheese! I'm the one in charge! The Adviser is merely my partner. He only wants to live a life of peace. One where he won't have to walk the streets and be stared at for being a predator. To have the same advantages that all prey's have. The same that all predators want."

"Only you want to make prey slaves and food as well."

"It's the natural order of things."

"What makes you so confident this plan will go down? It requires not only the predators of this city to riot, but the near impossible breakout of this prison and the predators involved there. Many of whom are now siding with Wilde. They are calling themselves "Wilde boys".

"Ha! They will soon change their tune when they see how the ZPD have roughen up the poor, former mayor."

Bogo just rolled his eyes. "Oh please! We're dictating everything you're saying and when have the medical examiner give you the once over, I'm sure it will show that these wounds are self-inflicted."

"Oh I'm sure it will." Leo chuckled. "But none of that will matter to the press. They're going to demand to see me and when they see the way I look, they'll produce their own story for me. Rating are all they care about and what better story than the poor, former mayor being abused by the ZPD? It will garner me sympathy and gather the predators to my cause."

Bogo was getting upset. "Enough of this! What are your plans for election day?! How are you planning to break out of prison?!"

"This is where I go silent." Lionheart said. "Tomorrow night, the dome will go up and I'll be having lamb for dinner."

Bogo started to growl. "Enough!"

A wicked smile came across Lionheart. "Maybe I'll have some **beef** afterwards."

Bogo just about couldn't take any more. "Why you son of a..."

Just then, Bogo was once again interrupted by the technician. "Sir? We got the audio working again."

A wicked smile came across Lionheart's face. Despite being pawcuffed, he managed to grab Bogo's hooves while he was resting them on the table and pulled them up to his neck."

Of course, Bogo taken by surprise. "What the hell?"

"AAACK! No! Please! No more!" Lionheart falsely pleaded. "I'll tell you anything you want!"

"Let go of my hooves!" Bogo demanded.

Lionheart released the buffalo's hooves. "Please! Get this madman away from me!"

Bogo fell back. "I never touched you! Enough of this! He's only going to try and make himself look like the victim. Lock him up in solitary! And put extra security on Bellweather. It's obvious he means her harm."

As the guards took Lionheart away, Bogo leaned back in exasperation. "This is not going well." He looked over at Swinton. "His entire plan relies on that dome going up. The mayor won't listen to me. You HAVE to convince him to delay the dome going up!"

"I'll try." Swinton replied. "But I doubt he'll listen. He's VERY stubborn."

Bogo finally stood up. "Well, do your best. I'm going home for some much-needed sleep. Then, it's time go get divorced."

"Good luck." Swinton said as Bogo left.

Meanwhile, Wolf and Stein took the cuffed Lionheart into the prison and down the hallways. Stein stopped for a moment. "Wolf, can you get my baton from our locker? I want to make sure we have protection in case things go wrong."

"Sure thing pal!" Wolf replied. "I'll be right back."

As the wolf ran off, Stein whispered into Lionheart's ear. "I've got the poison ready. We're administering it tonight."

"Good." Lion heart replied. "So you're in on it hunh?"

"Yeah. MY partner's not, so sadly he's going to be one of the ones poisoned. It won't kill them, just incapacitate them. I hope to make him see the light."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he's dead to me. Literally."

"VERY good." Leo said with a smile. "Thank you for joining the cause."

Wolf came back running with the baton. "Here you go buddy!"

"Thanks pal!" Stein replied. "Now let's get this scumbag to his new home."


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning!

Chapter 2: "Good Morning!"

A/N: _This chapter is a starting point for all the sub-plots going on in this story. As you can tell, the chapter deals with everyone waking up and getting on with their day. Sorry Judy and Clawhauser fans, while they do have some scenes in this story, they won't be the main focal point. The main characters this time around are Bogo, Lionheart, Nick Wilde, the Wolfords, Duke Weaselton, Suzie, Spots and the kids. They'll be plenty of comedy along with some heartfelt drama. At last one character's life will be completely changed by the end of it. I hope you enjoy the ride._

 _I had this chapter ready late Christmas, but for the life of me, it wouldn't upload until now. Did anyone else have that problem?_

 **6:00 a.m. November 2nd**

Juanita Weaselton was sleeping soundly in bed. She had taken comfort in knowing that not only had she found a wonderful man to wed, but that she and her son would be able to stay in the country since Duke was a legal citizen.

She loved Duke. Maybe a little too much. She had a strong sexual appetite and often wanted mor from Duke than he could deliver. But still, the stringy, homely weasel was the most wonderful mammal she knew. The only time he drove her nuts, was when he was excited or happy, like this morning.

"Good mornin' sunshine!" The bright and chipper weasel shouted. "Today's 'da big day! I got some coffee brewin' ta perk ya up and 'den we gotta pick up Paco from 'dem possums so's he can help me out! Aaah 'dere aint nothin' like havin' a stepson fer free child labor! Wait, has he started school yet?"

"Que?" A groggy Juanita asked.

"Sorry dear, I forget 'dat ya don't speak English. Lemme look 'dat up." Duke had a zoogle translator on his phone, but he really wanted to learn Spanish so he could not only communicate with his wife, but it would be good for business. "Lemme see here...school...school...AH! Here it is! Escuela! Paco va a la escuala?"

"No." Juanita replied. She then looked at her phone. "Que...install?...import?"

"Enlist?"

"Si! Yo referia...Yes! January. znlist in January!"

"Alright 'den! H-Hey! Look at us! Talkin' English and Spanish together! Now come on!"

 _"Open those curtains!"_

"Duke."

 _"Open those drapes!"_

"Duke no!"

 _"We gotta get goin'..."_

 _"...before it's too late!"_

"Aye-Yi! Yi!"

 _"Now let's get some sunshine..."_

 _"...into this room!"_

 _"Wake up my little, yawning bride!"_

 _"It's time ta help your groom!"_

 _"And when we.."_

"DUUUUKE!"

"What's wrong babe?"

"No musical."

" 'No musical?'...Oh that's right. This is a new story and it don't have musical numbers like 'da last one."

"Si."

"RATS! I had some good lyrics goin' and everything!"

 **Meanwhile, at Nick and Judy's new apartment...**

"Good morning!" Judy said with a light tone waking Nick up. The bunny had already showered and was walking around the bedroom naked as she was collecting her clothes.

"Sorry if it takes me awhile to get up Fluff, I'm currently enjoying the view."

"Sly fox. You got plenty of this view last night."

"Yeah, but this show never gets old."

She threw her boxers in his face. "Would you get up already?!"

"Fine, but you know Carrots, you're the only one who needs to get up this early.:

This cause a moment of sadness to run through Judy that caused his ears to droop. "Oh yeah. You're no longer on the force."

"Sorry for that sad reminder Fluff. Well...the kids usually get up this early anyway."

Like clockwork, Michael knocks on the door. "Mommy! Are you up yet?"

"I'll get dressed soon dear!"

Nick yawns. "He's always the first one up."

"You forget that we grew up on a farm. We used to get up at four."

"YEEESH! I've rarely been awake at 4 a.m. and I'm nocturnal!"

Judy got out of the room and was practically knocked down by Michael who gave her a hug. "Good morning mommy!"

"Good morning dear. Are the others up?"

Judy got her response as Petey came out to hug her. "Good morning mommy!"

"Morning Petey! You hungry?"

"Yeah!" The two bunny boys say together.

Judy walked into the kitchen and noticed the picture on the fridge. "Why is there a picture of a hawk all drawn on and pooping his pants?"

The two boys giggled and finally Michael explained. "Spots had us do that last night. Petey and Cotton drew on some other hawks too and then I crumpled up the pictures threw them in the trash! I'm not afraid of hawks anymore! I didn't have any more nightmares!"

Judy hugged her son. "That's wonderful honey! You have a great big sister."

"She's not THAT big!" Michael replied.

"YAAAWWWWN! Are you talking about me?" said Spots who was walking out of her bedroom. Cotton came running past behind her. Both in their pajamas.

Judy came over and gave the hyena a hug. "Thank you sooo much for last night! Michael told me what you did."

"Oh yeah?"

"He said he didn't have any nightmares and slept well."

Spots was trying the sleep off of her face. "Speaking of sleeping well, why the hell does everyone have to get up so dang early?!"

"It's early?"Michael asked.

"Not for you and me honey." Judy replied. "We're farm folk. Spots, can you make breakfast? I have to finish getting my uniform on."

"Sure." The hyena yawned.

"By the way, no babysitter for you anymore. Mrs. Otterton can visit if she'd like, but you've earned your status as their babysitter."

"Cool! Thanks mom!"

As Judy went back into her room, Nick came out in his boxers with his Hawaiian shirt and tie loosely on. "Morning kids! What're your plans for today?"

Petey spoke up first. "Daddy, I love you but your attire disgusts me."

"Deal with it." Nick said with a smirk.

"Me and Mike are gonna... #$%!...gonna watch the Star Boars trilogy for the first time!"

Nick got excited. "Aww man! I'd love to watch that with you! You guys have never seen it before?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Up until yesterday, I've never seen anything."

"Well you'll have your big sister to watch it with. Spots, if it gets busy downstairs can you just bring the kids with you and help me out?"

"Alright." Spots replied.

Moments later Spots had breakfast ready for the kids and Judy came out in her full uniform. "Okay, I'm ready to go. How do I look?"

"You look like a superhero!" Petey said.

Judy giggled "Thanks Petey. Okay, I've gotta get going before I'm late."

She walked over and kissed all the children on the forehead along with kissing her fiance on the lips. She stopped last at Michael. "Now Michael honey, mommy will be home after dark. Probably around 5:30. I promise, I'll be fine and officer Clawhauser has my back so don't worry. Okay?"

Michael never looked up at her while eating. "Okay mommy! I'll be good."

Judy was taken back. For the first time, there was no crying. No pleads not to leave. He just accepted it and didn't even look back at her. "Oh!...Well okay then! Great! Spots will be here for you and I'm sure you're all gonna have a fun time! See you tonight!" she said as she headed towards the door.

"Goodbye mommy!" Michael said.

"Bye mommy!" Cotton and Petey said together.

"Later Carrots!" Nick replied.

"See ya mom!" Spots said last.

Judy shut the door behind her. A little sad that Michael was missing her less, but she knew that was for the best. She didn't want the child to worry every day.

Meanwhile at the breakfast table everyone was silent as they were munching away. Everyone but Michael who was sniffling and whimpering a little. The bunny was acting like a big boy in front of his mother, but he'd missed her already.

Nick saw what was happening. "Y'know, your mother doesn't work too far away. You can see her head all the way to work. Wanna see?"

Michael was excited. "Really? Sure!"

Nick picked up the one-eyed bunny and a pair of binoculars and leaned him out the window a little. The air was cold but Michael didn't care. "Look down on the street. She should be coming out of the building any...there she is!"

"There's mommy!" Michael said excitedly.

"Right! And she's going to the bus stop next...there she is on the bench."

Minutes later, Judy walked onto the bus. "There she goes! Now, see that building waaaay in the distance? The one with the blue dome and what kind of looks like a crown?"

"I don't know what blue or a crown looks like. Is it that building with the spikey things?"

"Yes! That's the Zootopia police department where she works. Not that far hunh?"

"No."

"Well that's where she goes every day. And sometimes, she might even drive by here while patrolling the city. We won't be able to see her bus much longer. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah. Daddy. My cereal's getting soggy."

Nick chuckled "Alright then champ. Let's go."

Knowing his mother wasn't too far away put Michael more at ease. The rest of breakfast went without issue.

 **Meanwhile, at the Clawhauser's home...**

"Wake up Suzie!" Terry yelled from outside the giraffe's room.

Suzie yawned and stretched. " _YAAAAWN!_ Just five more minutes mom."

Terry finally walked into the room. You've had several 'five more minutes'. It's getting close to seven!"

Suzie then popped out of bed. "EEEP! I'll be late for school!"

"That's right, so get out of your Walrusmart-shopping clothes, get into the shower and get dressed! I'll get your breakfast."

"Walrusmart-shopping clothes?!"

"Your pajamas."

"Oh right." Suzie then looked down at her mother you was still wearing the clothes she slept in. "Mom, why are you wearing a T-Shirt and those shorts Gazelle's dancing tigers wear?"

Terry was embarrassed to admit that she forgot what she was wearing. "Oh! Heh-Heh! Tyler gave me these. Your father likes me to wear them sometimes."

"Why?"

"Well...your father likes the tiger dancers and sometimes I pretend to be one for a little bit, so I dance for him."

"Oooooh."

"Among...other things. AHEM! Look, stop questioning and start getting ready!"

"Okay, okay! Where is daddy anyway?"

"He's already left for work. The bathroom's all yours. I gotta try to convince Sarah to let me help her get dressed. She's so independent!"

Later on, Suzie was at the breakfast able with her little sister and mother, munching away at a large bowl of cereal.

"I can't wait to go to school today!" Suzie remarked. "I'm gonna rub it in everyone's face that Gazelle is going to be my aunt!"

"Don't be like that." Terry replied. "Besides, I'm sure a lot of them won't believe you."

"Some of my friends would. Not Stacy Velvet though. She's the most popular girl in school. Also the meanest. OOOH! And I can't wait to meet Junior tonight! He could be my new boyfriend!"

Suzie spoke of a shy elephant that James was going to introduce her to. Being so much taller than any of her friends and family, Suzie felt very lonely at times even when she was surrounded by people she loved. However, Terry was very protective and worried the boy may reject her. "Don't get your hopes up TOO much." I don't want you to feel hurt if he turns you down."

"He won't mom! You gotta stay positive!"

Sarah changed the conversation. "What are we gonna do today mommy?"

"Well, it's mainly gonna be you and me today sweetie. Duke Weaselton is gonna be over to start construction on your new room and I have to let him in before we leave anywhere, Later on, the doctor's gonna check my stitches and maybe I can walk around again without worrying about pulling them. If we have time, I'm gonna help Nick Wilde with his 'Pred's for Peace' charity thing."

Suzie was concerned. "Wait...you're gonna leave the house with those weasels and ferrets going in and out?"

"I'm going to give them instructions first." Terry replied. "I have to dear. There's too much to do. Besides, I trust him. He really wants to do a good job on the house and stealing from me would only damage his reputation."

Suzie just shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so. Well, I gotta hurry up or I'll be late."

Suzie got up and put her bowl into the sink. She then kissed both her baby sister and her mother goodbye. "See you later. I love you both! Bye!"

"Bye!" Terry replied. As Suzie left, Terry picked up her cell phone and called her twin brother. "...Hey Tyler? Can I ask a favor from you and Gazelle?...Does she have free time around 11:30?"

 **Meanwhile, At the Wolford's...**

"Can you help me straighten my tie?" Auburn asked.

"Sure thing babe!" Tim replied as he straightened his wife's tie. She was suiting up and getting ready for her work as a lawyer. "I know today's yer last day until maternity leave, but do yer absolute best. Dat's my boss yer representin' today!"

"Oh please!" She replied. "I'm one of the best lawyers in Zootopia. Bogo won't have any problem seeing his son in the future."

Tim then turned his attention to James. "Alright Jimmy! Time ta help me pack up some stuff in yer house so we can start movin' in. Our rent's due soon and I don't wanna pay for an extra month."

James was scared to death to go home. Following his mother's death on Friday, the weekend had been a great distraction for the young cougar to save him from grieving over the dear mother he had lost. He dreaded going home and seeing all the painful reminders that while he returned home, his mother did not. His mother would never return home again and just the thought of being in that place without her brought a huge amount of sorrow to his heart.

"W-We don't need to do that today!" James said nervously. "We got plenty of time. After all, ummm..Mr Wilde could use help with his 'Preds for Peace' thing."

"We'll do that later! James, ya can't keep pushing this away. I know it's tough ta go home knowin' yer mother is gone but..."

"It doesn't need to be today!" James said in a panic. "I just...Spots! I'll need Spots to help and she's busy watching her siblings today. She can help us tomorrow! Or Wednesday! Thursday might be nice."

Auburn came up from behind and put her paws on James' shoulders. "Jim...I know how tough this can be for you, but I'll be all done around two or so and can be there for emotional support."

James then had a great idea to stall the move. "Support? Say, has dad ever given you support at work?"

Tim got a bit offended. "Whaddya mean? I support everything she does?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean that...those courts have a section of seats for people who want to just watch a courtroom in action. You and me can watch Burnie do her lawyer thing and cheer her on!"

Tim was confused. "What?"

However, Auburn was ecstatic. "I would LOVE that! Tim has never seen me work a case before."

"Well I wuz always workin' 'da beat!"

"Well not today. It would mean so much to me if you could be there. Also...think of how your Chief would feel if one of his officers took time to be there for him!"

Auburn and James got into a begging stance together. "Pleeeeease?!"

Tim could not help but give up. "Alright! Alright! Ya got out of movin' fer one more day. Tomorrow though, ya got me, Burnie and maybe yer girlfriend..."

James corrected him "Kinda-sorta girlfriend...for now."

"Whatever. Tomorrow 'dere's no turnin' back. Ya got me?"

"Yeah dad."

Auburn was giddy that her family would be watching her perform. "I'm so excited! Now go get dressed! You two both look like slobs."

"HEY!" Tim and James shouted together.

 **Meanwhile, at Francine Pennington's apartment 7:15am...**

Bill Bogo was sound asleep. Doing the interrogation had drained him and he was enjoying getting a good night's rest on Francine's bed. However, he was suddenly jolted out of bed when he heard the Marine corps bugle playing loudly.

Bogo leaped out of bed. "AAAHH! I'm up drill Sargent! I'm up!" He immediately started making up the bed when he remembered he hadn't been in the military for years. He looked over to see that it was Francine playing the military bugle music with her trunk. "Blast it Francine!"

The elephant couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry dear! My dad was in the military and I always played the same trick on him."

Bogo chuckled as he grabbed a pillow. "Why you little..."

He threw the pillow into her face and she laughed as she grabbed another off the bed and threw it back. A short pillow fight broke out followed by some caressing and kissing.

"Sorry I had to jolt you out of bed." Francine replied. "But you have a big court case to get ready for and unfortunately, they are calling me to the stand as well. Wanna have a quick shower with me?"

"Indeed I do." Bogo replied. "Just remind me not to stand under you again or I get no water at all."

Francine giggled. "Alright. But let's hurry. Bogo?"

"Yes dear?"

"I hate to tell you this, but I need you to find our own place for a bit. I don't mind a little one or two night stand, but we JUST started dating and you've been sleeping here for three nights."

"You invited me to."

"I know. I know. But we've only been dating a very short time and I really shouldn't be living with someone I just started a relationship with. My mom's already starting to harrass me about that. She thinks that between you and McHorn, that I'm some kind of elephant tramp."

"I understand. I'll look for a place after work today."

"I hope everything goes well. It wouldn't be fair for you to never see your son again."

"Not 'never again'. He's 16. Once he turns 18, he can make the choice of who he wants to live with. I just fear my wife has poisoned his ear to me. She ALWAYS talks crap about me in front of him."

She kissed him on the cheek with her trunk. "Well he doesn't know the REAL you."

Bogo sighed. "This job doesn't give me any time with him at all. Once this whole 'Big Cheese/Purge' chaos passes, I need to spend more time with him. IF everything goes well today."

"It WILL." Francine assured the buffalo. "I can feel it."


	3. Chapter 3: Objection!

Chapter 3: _**"Objection!"**_

A/N: _When my computer crashed, I had to re-download Wordpad and I don't know what happened, but this version has no spellchecker or break for pages so I have to edit after uploading the document. Also, I have no idea how long the chapters are until I upload them. This chapter originally had a break where the judge went for recess, but when I originally uploaded it, I found out it was only 2,400 words (I like to keep it at just over 3,000), so I kept it's over 5,000! (What?! Five thousand?! LOL memes.) One of my biggest chapters. Oh well. More story for you I guess. So this chapter is basically a story within the story. Prepare for humor, drama, romance and heartache!...and a fairly long read._

 **Summary:** Swinton has a discussion about Bogo with Mayor Trunk. Duke Weaselton and his workers arrive at the Clawhausers and Terry helps give them instructions. Auburn meets up with Bogo in divorce court while Tim and James Wolford take their seat and the case is underway.

 **9:15 am At the ZPD offices.**

"Yes sir!" Swinton said with a smile. "It's former mayor Lionheart. He was the Big Cheese all along!"

She could hear mayor Trunk laughing his head off on the other end. _"HA-HAAA! This is the best news ever! Now I'm a shoe-in! The only other one running is an independent sloth and his poll numbers are TERRIBLE! SAD!"_

"You've got this in the bag sir. We'll be having a press conference and releasing the information at 12 noon."

"Why so late?"

"Chief Bogo has divorce court early today."

 _"I don't like 'dat. Having a chief of police going through a divorce makes the city look bad and that makes me look bad and I NEVER look bad! I am a perfect specimen! The people who I pay an incredible amount of money to tell me so, tell me so!"_

"Speaking of Bogo sir, I think it's time we had a long talk about his future with the ZPD...and mine."

 **Meanwhile, at the Clawhauser's home...**

Duke Weaselton was in Ben and Terry's bedroom taking notes as Terry watched.

"Rico! Get me 'da tall ladder! We may need 'ta buy an even bigger one. 'Dis is a giraffe apartment after all. Paco, get my measuring tape from out of 'da truck."

"Si Papi!" Paco said and ran off to the truck.

Duke looked back at Terry. "It's great having a son. He does everything I tell him to and I don't gotta pay him nothin'! Don't worry about staying too long tiger lady. We're gonna wrap up fer 'da day around five."

"Oh that's fine. Just make sure to lock up when you leave."

Duke was confused. "Whaddya mean? Yer gonna stay and watch us right?"

"No. I trust you. I'm taking my daughter to see her friends and I'm gonna help out Nick with his 'Preds for Peace' campaign."

"Wait...your trusting ME...a weasel...with your house?"

"Sure! Why wouldn't I?"

Duke's bottom lip started to tremble. "No _...SNIFF!..._ No one's ever trusted me like 'dis before! I...I...BAAW-HAAW! THANK YOU!"

The weasel hugged Terry's leg tight and sobbed. Terry was a little worried. "Mr. Weaselton! Calm down! It's not that big a deal!

"Y-You don't understand! Everyone's looked at me like a lowlife scum my entire life! But you...you put yer faith in me where anyone else wouldn't! You're either a wonderful person or incredibly stupid! I ain't sure which, but I promise you...I PROMISE YOU! Not a thing of yours will be touched! Anyone of my guys touches yer stuff, they'll be fired or deported or both!"

"Relax Mr. Weaselton! I trust you because I know how important this job is to your company. You said yourself that you were gonna use this project to advertise the quality of your work right?"

" _SNIFF!_ R-Right! But still...yer trust means a lot to me."

Rico came back. "Hey boss! If your done sobbing like a baby, we need to get these measurements."

"Shaddap Rico or I'll demote ya! Now let's get 'ta work boys! We gotta measure 'dis ceiling and check 'da floor plans so we get enough lumber. 'Den it's off to 'da Home Depot to pick up 'da lumber and maybe some extra workers. Let's go!"

 **Meanwhile, at the Zootopia court house...**

Auburn was shaking Bogo's paw. "William! Great to see you again."

"Thank you Mrs. Wolford." Bogo replied. "I hope Tim isn't giving you too much trouble."

"Oh no. In fact, he and James came with me to cheer you on." She gestured towards the public seating where Tim and James were waving their paws.

"Hey Bogo!" Tim yelled. "Check it out! We got some kick-ass seats!"

Auburn was a little embarrassed. "I have to admit, I'm starting to regret it."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Bogo assured her.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong. Bogo, you deserve to see your son whenever you wish."

"Thank you Auburn." Bogo replied. They then saw the judge getting up to the bench.

Auburn gave a once-over to her clothes. "Well, time to get started." She nervously said.

A middle-aged lady leopard judge sat behind the bench as the bailiff shouted "All rise for the honorable judge Marilyn Meowian!"

Everybody stood up as the judge stood over her seat and looked at the papers. "Okay! Were looking at case #415 Bogo vs. Bogo. Correct?"

"Yes your honor." The bailiff replied. "Beatrice Bogo is looking for full custody of their son Barry along with half of Mr. Bogo's property. William Bogo is seeking shared custody of their son and his property."

The judge looked over at the two lawyers. "Lawyers, present your case. Mr. Velvet?"

James and Tim booed from the their seats which got a death glare from Auburn.

Beatrice's lawyer, a panther was up first. "Your honor, my client is a victim. A victim of a heartless buffalo who could not be bothered to be there for his family when they needed him the most. An uncaring, unloving, even violent man who couldn't wait for this divorce to be over before cheating on his wife with another woman! A woman who works directly under him. And I DO mean 'under'. Heh-heh! My client merely wishes for full custody of her son. I honestly don't understand why Mr. Bogo is working so hard to keep custody seeing as how he BARELY takes time to see him as it is."

"Mrs. Wolford?" The judge asked. "Your turn."

"Your honor the only reason my client hasn't had enough time to be with his family is that he is the chief of police for this entire city! A taxing job that takes up much of his time. To say he's unloving, uncaring or even violent is fraudulent! William Bogo has done everything he could to save his marriage including couple's counseling only a few months ago. Unlike Mrs. Bogo, my client does not seek to block his son from seeing his mother, only for the right to be able to visit him when he has the time. What's wrong with that? He is a loving father who is trying his best to find the time to support and be with his child while Mrs. Bogo just wants to block him out altogether for her own, selfish purposes."

"Do we have anyone to call to the stand?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor." Auburn replied. "The court calls Francine Pennington to the stand."

Francine got up off her bench and approached the stand. She took the oath and sat down. Aurburn was the first to ask her questions.

"Miss Pennington. Is it true that you're in a relationship with Mr. Bogo?"

"Errrr...well, yes. We're dating."

" 'Dating?' ! I'd say it was a bit more than that! He IS living in your place, correct?"

"Y-Yes! On the couch until he finds a new place. I told him this morning he needs to get a new place soon."

"Has he ALWAYS slept on the couch?"

Francine was getting mad. "I...I don't see how that's importa-"

"Yes or no?!"

" _SIGH!_ No! Twice he slept on my bed. We've had sex! There! Are you happy?!"

Wolford was confused and whispered to his son. "What 'da heck is she doin'?"

James replied "I think she's getting all the truth out that she knows is going to come out anyway to throw off the other lawyer."

"Ooooh! Smart cookie!"

Auburn kept harassing Francine. "So you had sex...TWICE with a married man. You DID know he was married correct?"

"Yes."

"When did you two start dating?"

"About four days ago."

"Four days ago?! Hmmmmm...but Bogo filed for divorce on...let me see my papers...September 14th. This proceeding was scheduled for today on...October the 11th."

"Objection." said Mr. Velvet. "I fail to see how this scheduling is relevant."

"If Mr. Velvet can wait, I can explain your honor."

"I agree." The judge replied. "Overruled."

Auburn continued. "Your honor, Mr. Bogo may have been a married man when he was dating Francine, but he was also WELL into his divorce by this time. They had counseling and it failed. The marriage was all but done outside of this proceeding. I would hardly call that cheating, would you?"

Mr. Velvet interrupted. "Your honor married is married."

Auburn interrupted. "But they were no longer in love for a long time. Let's not make this technical."

"Agreed" said the judge, "Are you finished Mrs. Wolford?"

"Yes your honor."

"You may proceed Mr. Velvet."

The panther nodded as he made his way over to Francine. " Miss Pennington, now that the truth is out about you and Mr. Bogo is out, I have some questions."

"Yes?" The elephant asked nervously.

"You DO know the fraternization at the workplace with your superior is a big no-no. Correct?"

"There are plenty of co-workers at the ZPD who are romantically involved."

"True. Like you and Mr. McHorn were just a DAY before you started dating Bogo?"

A gasp came over the courtroom. For a moment, there was silence. The only thing anyone could hear was Tim saying "Oooh snap!"

"TIM!" Aurburn yelled.

"Sorry babe."

Mr. Velvet addressed Pennington once more. "What a homewrecker! As soon as you two had a tiff, he moved in on you!"

"Objection!" Shouted Auburn. "It was well known in the ZPD that McHorn and Pennington were fighting off and on since their doomed relationship started. And their relationship was completely separate from Pennington and Bogo's."

Mr. Velvet interrupted. "You honor, Mr. Bogo's behavior is very relevant to this trial."

"Agreed." said the judge. "Objection overruled".

Mr. Velvet turned his attention once again to Pennington. "He knew you two had just broken up and yet, he went and courted you anyway."

Francine was getting mad. "Now hold up! I'M the one who advanced on Bogo! He didn't want to pursue a relationship with me so soon after me and McHorn broke up, but he was going from hotel to hotel and I offered him a place to stay for the night. And do you know what happened that first night? NOTHING! I was the one trying to seduce him. Not the other way around."

"Why?" Mr. Velvet asked.

"I don't know. I thought it was because...I was hurt and wanting comfort, but...I've always admired Bill for a long time. He's been such a strong leader. But lately, the stress of both his divorce and the spike in hate crimes along with this whole 'Big Cheese' thing was putting a ton of stress on him. I just...I wanted him to be happy. When I saw him smile, it...it just made my whole day."

What Penningtopn said warmed Bogo's heart. "...Francine."

"Also his bod. He puts the 'buff' in buffalo."

Mr. Velvet continued. "So you did it out of pity."

"I did it out of love for a man I have admired for a long time! We didn't even do anything the first night. He refused my advances!"

"For one night? Please, he knew full well what he was doing...and what did you get in return?...Demoted. Can't show favoritism for a subordinate your dating after all, so what better way than to demote you from patrol officer to receptionist. He gets a little hanky-panky and you get stuck with a desk job."

"Just a moment! I offered Bogo to take the job. It wasn't his idea."

"Regardless, it is against company policy. That is all the questions I have for you "

"Thank goodness!" Francine replied.

The judge looked over at Auburn. "Do you have any more questions to add Mrs. Wolford?"

"Just one." She replied. "Miss Pennington, do you feel that Mr. Bogo is a good, honest buffalo who would be safe around children and others?"

"Oh yes!" Francine replied. "I've known him for years. He's stern, but he treats his officers like family and cares deeply for each one of them. Despite all of the pressure put on him, he never snaps and has a strong moral backbone. That's why I admire him so much."

Mr. Velvet stood back up. " 'Never snaps' eh? Your honor, I'd like to present exhibit A. As you well know, in Zootopia all interrogation videos are made public as long as there is no sensitive information shown to keep the police honest. I'd like to show the video of Bogo's interrogation of Batrov, AKA 'Big Wings' taken on October 31st."

Bogo knew what was about to happen. "Oooh shit!" He quietly mumbled to himself.

Sure enough, Mr. Velvet played the tape. The entire courtroom saw Bogo locking the door with a chair, taking out the bullhorn and using it to scream in Batrov's sensitive ears. It was cold and brutal.

"Objection!" Auburn shouted. "This video is taken out of context and is irrelevant to this case!"

"Overruled!" The judge replied. "His temper is relevant to this case."

A wicked grin came off Mr. Velvet. He hit the jackpot. "Look at that! Cold, cruel, calculating. That wasn't even out of anger, it was premeditated! Mr. Batrov suffered tinnitus after that and it jarred his poor radar. Not only that, being forced to give out that information caused TWO assassination attempts on the poor bat. Is that not right Mr. Bogo?"

Bogo felt ashamed as he dipped his head down. "I'll admit, it was not my best moment. We were desperate for information and I panicked."

"That will be all your honor."

"Alright. We are going to take a ten minute recess so our lawyer can get ready for questioning Mrs. Bogo. Also, I gotta take a mean crap. I mean seriously, I've been holding it in for about half an hour now and I'm ready to give birth to this long, brown baby. I'm surprised I've been able to hold it in for this long but my sphincter has an iron grip. At least that's what my husband says."

"Objection your honor!" Auburn yelled, "That is WAY too much information."

"Sustained." The judge replied. "Now I better hurry before I put the 'stained' in sustained."

Everyone got up and left the courtroom. Some of them chatted in the outside hall while Wolford went to get some water for Auburn.

Bogo hugged Francine who was crying. "Thank you so much for all you did up there."

" _SOB!_ Why are congratulating me? I was raked through the coals! I did HORRIBLE in there!"

"Francine you did your absolute best. And what you said about me, moved me very, very much. Look ummm...I know you want me out due to us only dating so recently but...I'd like to stay for a while longer."

" _SNIFF!..._ Bogo."

"I...I can buy a bed for that extra room we don't use. And I'll pay more than my share of the rent."

"Bogo...I can't."

"PLEASE! Francine you...I have such a hard time at work and for the past few days the one thing...THE...ONE...THING...I look forward to is coming home to you. I love you."

Francine's heart melted. "Oh Bogo!" She knelt down and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too. But it's too much, too soon I need time and I need some space. I went into this too impulsively because I was so hurt. I want you to be with me but...I need to make sure I'm doing the right thing first. I'm not Terry Fangmeyer."

Bogo couldn't help but chuckle. "No. Nobody's as impulsive as her. Alright, alright. I'll back off. But when you're ready, I'm willing and able."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you."

Bogo then chatted with Auburn. "This is a disaster. I'm afraid I'm going to lose my son!"

"It'll be fine Bogo." Aurburn assured her. "Mr. Velvet did a number on us, but when I get your wife on the stand, I'm sure to find some chinks in her armor."

Auburn then turned to James and started to weep. "This is a disaster! I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

James gave her a hug. "Relax mom! You're doing fine. You got this."

A huge smile came across Auburn's muzzle as she wept and she hugged her cougar tightly. "Oh James! You called me 'mom'!"

"I did? Hunh. I swear, that was by accident."

She then kissed him on the cheek. "That makes it even better."

Tim arrived with the water. "Here's yer water honey! Yer doin' great in 'dere! I nevah knew 'dat courtroom stuff could be so excitin'!"

"Thank you. Tim?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Don't... #$%ing...EVER speak out loud in court again! You can get the entire case thrown out!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry Burnie. I got a bit carried away. By 'da way, I saw Betty back 'dere."

"Mrs. Bogo?"

"Yeah. I met her like, twice before when her and 'da chief were still gettin' along. Man, she got real fat since last I saw her! She wuz chattin' it up with her son and some bull. She wants 'ta wrap this up so she can get over 'ta...what's it called?... Grazing Mills for some appointment er somethin'."

The wheels turned in Auburn's head. "She's gotten fat? Grazing Mills? That's a dairy! That must mean...THAT'S IT!"

She grabbed her husband and kissed him hard on the muzlle. "MMMMMMM! I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

"Wow! Heh-heh! I must-a got some good dirt!"

She ran over to Bill Bogo. "Mr. Bogo? I got her!"

Bogo seemed pleased. "You do?"

"Yes. When we get back in, I'm going to grill her like swiss cheese!"

Bogo smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear. I was beginning to worry."

Moments later, everyone got back in their seats and the case continued. They called Beatrice Bogo to the stand and Auburn started to grill.

"Mrs. Bogo..."

"Not for long." she replied.

"Ha-Ha. No. Not for long. After all, we wouldn't want to reschedule your trip to Grazing Mills Dairy would we?"

"HOW DID YOU...no. No it's okay."

"Objection your honor!" Mr. Velvet shouted. "Mrs. Bogo's appointments have no bearing on this case!"

The judge looked over at Auburn. "Mrs. Wolford, you better make this VERY relevant VERY quick before I sustain his objection."

Mrs. Bogo glanced over. "May I have some water?"

"Of course." the judge replied. "Bailiff?"

The bailiff got some water and handed it to thew cow. She had it halfway down her throat when Auburn landed the boom.

"Your'e about 7 to 8 months pregnant, aren't you Mrs. Bogo?"

The cow spit her water out so hard that Auburn, Mr. Velvet and the people up front got doused. The courtroom was in an uproar until the judge banged on her gavel. "ORDER IN THE COURT! ORDER!"

Everyone settled down and Auburn continued. "You see, there's only two reasons to have an appointment at Grazing Mills dairy. Either you have a job or are applying for a job, OR...you are selling your milk. Here in Zootopia, we have the luxury of being able to chose from all kinds of mammal milk. Cow is the most popular, but some like goat, rabbit even wolf milk is pretty delicious as my son can attest to."

"I accidentally drank one jar!" James yelled which got some laughs.

"ORDER!" shouted the judge.

"Many mammals sell their milk. Hell, I'm only about two weeks pregnant and the stuff is POURING out of me! Look! Look at these bra pads!" She pulled out her bra pads. "They're doused! I'm making a fortune!"

Once again, she got some chuckles. "Of course, there's only two ways of producing breast milk. either you're taking hormone medications or you're pregnant and no offense Mrs. Bogo, but going by that gut of yours, I'd say it's the latter."

Mrs. Bogo was furious. "Why you...how DARE you?!"

"Answer the question Mrs. Bogo. Yes or no. Are you pregnant?"

Bogo was on the tip of his seat. "She...she couldn't be! That would mean..."

"N-No! No I'm not!" She replied.

A sour face came upon Aubrun. "Oh...I see." She then turned her attention to the Judge. "Your honor I wish to charge Mrs. Bogo with perjury."

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Bogo shouted.

"I could order a urine or blood sample from you right now and I would bet my job that you are over six months pregnant! Do you know the penalty for perjury Mrs. Bogo?"

"N-No."

"A HUGE fine and possible jail time. So let me ask you again and refresh your memory. Are you pregnant?"

Mrs. Bogo looked over at her lawyer. "Mr. Velvet help me! This isn't how we rehearsed it at all!"

Mr. Velvet slapped his forehead. "You...idiot!"

The judge was furious. "You rehearsed your client?! Mr. Velvet, I find you in contempt! I'll talk to you later!"

Auburn kept her attention on Beatrice. "Well Mrs. Bogo?"

The cow finally broke down. "YES! YES! I'm 8 months pregnant and that bull in the stands is the father! Are you happy?!"

Bogo was in tears and screaming. "YOU WHORE!"

Francine tried to pull him back. "Bill! Calm down!"

"We were in therapy and counseling for MONTHS! And that was just four months ago! I tried so hard to save this marriage and you were already pregnant with another man's child! You knew! You knew and you didn't care!"

Beatrice was unsympathetic. "Oh PLEASE Bill! I never wanted to go to counseling. That was your decision."

Bogo was still furious. "I spent so much time and money! Completely wasted because you already had another man! Why didn't you tell me?! You put me through emotional hell for nothing!"

"Not for nothing. I got a good laugh out of it behind your back."

The shock left from such a horrid reply left everyone's jaw dropped. Silence fell over the crowd. No one knew how to respond.

The judge was having none of this. "You want a good laugh Mrs. Bogo? I'm not only fining you for perjury and you're DAMN lucky you have a son staying with you or else you'd get jail time, but I'm rewarding Bogo joint custody of his son and you can forget half. He's getting ALL of his possessions back. You're heartlessness. Makes me sick. Verdict in favor of Mr. William Bogo! Now sign the papers and get the hell out of my courtroom!"

James and Tim cheered while Auburn hugged Francine (or at least, attempted as best she could considering the elephants size). She then turned her attention to Bogo. "We won Bill! I grilled her. Just as I said I would...Mr. Bogo?"

Bogo sat on his bench. Tears running down his cheeks. "I swear...I tried so...SO hard! And it was all a joke to her. I was so stupid."

Francine lifted his head and kissed him on the lips. "You are many things Billy, but stupid is not one of them. Now...sign those papers and go see your son."

Auburn went over and hugged her husband. "Oh Tim honey! This wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't eavesdropped."

"Thanks babe! I gotta admit, I'm glad I came! I always thought yer job was borin' but 'dis was a real claw-biter!"

Meanwhile, Bogo went outside to see his son, Robert. "Bobby! Can I talk to you for a moment son?"

Robert Bogo, a 15 year-old steer stopped to talk to his father. Thanks to his mother's influence, he was a punk with a nasty attitude. "What do you want?!"

"What I want is to be part of your life. I know I haven't been there as much as I'd like, but I was hoping to make up for it."

"You ruined my life! Now I have to stay in this stupid city!"

Bogo was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Mom's boyfriend was gonna get me a college tuition in his home state and we were gonna move there. He's an awesome guy and is actually THERE for me! Not that you'd understand."

"Son. I have college money saved up for you. If you go out of state, I'll never see you again!"

"So? This court case proved what an abusive jerk you are."

"I snapped ONE time! I've never hit you in my life! Son, your mother is poisoning your impression of me to make me look bad."

"No she's not! You're never here for me! Mom is! Ferdinand is! You're forcing me to stay here just so you can selfishly come and visit once in a blue moon!"

"Ferdinand?"

"Did somebody call my name?" said the bull behind Bogo.

Bogo wanted to punch the bull, but decided to be polite. "Thank you for watching over my boy. I wish I had known about you these past few months rather than my EX wife torturing me."

"Well who else is gonna watch over him? You? Face it bro, You're time is up, my time is now! You can't see me!"

"I can see you plain as day waving your hoof in front of your face! Say aren't you from Fox? What are you doing in a Disney fanfic?"

"Didn't your hear? Disney bought Fox. I'm a Disney character now buffaloser!"

"...Whatever. Robert. What can he provide that I can't?"

"An actual male role model in my life! A college education! A chance to move to a good state where I'm not picked on or avoided because I'm the chief of police's son!"

Bogo didn't realize his career was hurting Robert so much. He did everything he could to provide for the boy, but couldn't be there often enough for emotional support. " _SIGH!_ Robert...I'm sorry I couldn't always be there for you. I tried as hard as I could, but this damn job takes up all my ...If you feel you'll be happier with Betty and...Ferdinand here, I won't stop you from moving. All I ask is that I get to visit you from time to time. Like on your birthday and Christmas."

"Cool! I'll go tell mom the good news. Later dad!"

"Goodbye son! I love you!"

"Whatever."

The "Whatever" hurt Bogo deeply. He couldn't even get an "I love you" back from his own son. Bogo's head hung low in sadness. Ferdinand then patted him on the back. "Don't worry bro. I'll take good care of him. I never give up, never surrender!"

Bogo sneered at Ferdinand. "You damn well better take care of him. If anything happens to my son, I'll take the law into my own hands."

"Don't be so melodramatic dude!"

Bogo left Ferdinand and came back over to Francine.

She looked concerned for him. "Bill? Are you okay?"

He looked up at her. He could not hide the tears. "My son doesn't love me!"

Bogo broke down and sobbed into the elephant's chest. She cried with him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Billy! I'm so sorry! You know what? Screw what everyone else thinks! You can stay at my place as long as you'd like."

"I... _SNIFF!..._ I don't want to be a burden."

"You're no burden! If being with me at the end of the day is what makes you happy, then I want you to be happy. William, this trial may have been tough for both of us, but one thing it made me realize is how much I love you. I thought I was just coming on to you because I felt hurt by McHorn, but now he's the furthest thing from my mind. Those things I said about you. I meant every word. Stay with me Bill. I love you."

Bogo wiped some tears away. " _SNIFF!_ I love you too. But I'm still buying a separate bed. You rolled over and almost crushed me the other night."

They both laughed and cried in each other's arms. Auburn watched as Tim approached. "What's the matter babe? We should go out and celebrate. You won!"

Tears filled Auburn's eyes. "I won. But Mr. Bogo still lost."

Sadly, it wouldn't be the last time Bogo lost today in what would be the worst day of his life.


	4. Chapter 4: LUMBERRR!

Chapter 4: "LUMBERRR!"

A/N: _Big thanks to reader PizzaSteve for correcting me on Bogo's son. I'm afraid I didn't know my cattle too well and had him as a young steer. What I didn't realize is that steers are castrated bulls. Yikes! If he was a regular character, that might be funny and I'd have him with a high, squeaky voice, but he's not gonna be around. So I looked into cow/buffalo hybrids on Google and found the hilariously named "Beefalo". So that's what Robert Bogo is now._

 _Having Judy tell Duke's story let's these characters get involved more in the overall arc, but also it becomes another story with a story like the court case._

 **Summary:** Francine comes back to the ZPD to relieve Clawhauser and Judy arrives with a pile of perps to tell them about a heroic deed done by Duke Weaselton. Meanwhile, Nick's 'Pred for Peace' is becoming more successful than he could have dreamed and gets a visit from the tiniest threat imaginable.

 **11:10am At the ZPD headquarters**

Ben Clawhauser was delighted to see Francine Pennington coming by the desk to relieve him. He also saw a solemn Bogo rush by and go into his office.

Ben put out his paw to her. "Tag me out Penny!"

Francine slapped his paw. "Sure thing Clawhauser!"

"Now I just gotta call Judy back from early patrol so we can partner up. Gee, Bogo look depressed. Did he lose his case?"

"No, but he lost his son anyway, the boy wants nothing to do with him and he and Betty Bogo are moving out of state with her bull boyfriend. Turns out she's about 8 months pregnant."

"Aww! The poor chief! I'll get him a nice gift."

"So, has it been slow?"

"Hardly! I got so many calls from people witnessing attacks. A lot of people are normally silent when that kind of stuff happens, but I think Nick's 'Preds for Peace' is really having an affect!"

"Judy will be happy to hear that."

Clawhauser couldn't believe his eyes. "Speaking of...look!"

There she was. At less than two feet, Judy Hopps was carrying three large, unconcious predator perps, all cuffed over her head. She threw them down near the desk. "We need some cops to process these guys, STAT!"

Ben still couldn't believe it. "Oh, Em, Goodness Judy! Just how strong are you?!"

"I'm not sure. I've never had it measured, but I am the strongest bunny in the burrows. Have that dingo sent to medical. He had a ton of lumber fall on him."

"How did that happen?" Clawhauser asked.

"Believe it or not, it was due to your construction guy, Duke Weaselton. He was a real hero!"

"Say whaaa?!"

"It's true! It all started around 10:20am. Duke was getting supplies for your room add-on and..say author, do you mind if I take over for a bit?"

Oh! Ummm...okay. I guess I'll just take a break. I'll put your part in italics just so readers know it's you.

"Good! And maybe the readers can get a decent story for a change."

HEY!

 _Anyway, Duke was at the Home Depot getting lumber for the job. He was trying to bargain with the managerr._

"Look pal! I'm buyin' a whole ton 'a lumber here surely you can give me discount fer buyin' multiple amounts!"

 _The manager wasn't having any of it._ "EVERYBODY who owns a business buys in multiples here! Besides, this place is company owned, not individual. So no haggling!"

 _Duke grumbled away defeated._ "Lousy, no-good bum! Can't even give a poor, new father a break!"

 _As he went back to his crew, he was almost hit by a wooden plank that dropped off a shelf_. "WOAH! Hey! Watchit up 'dere!"

 _It was Javier. One of Duke's workers._ "Sorry boss, but these bits of lumber aren't stacked right and can fall over real easy. "

 _His son Paco was nearby_. "Si Papi! Watch your step!"

"I ought ta get bonked anyway just 'ta sue this store." _Duke thought._

 _It was then that he heard some commotion coming over from a few isles down. He could distinctly hear someone yelling_ "You think you're better than me?!"

 _Duke looked around the corner to find a dingo yelling at a small squirrel mother and her child._ "Oy! You deaf 'er somethin' I said do ya think you're better than me ya skank!"

 _The squirrel was obviously frightened._ "N-No sir! I-I was just leaving the store!"

 _The dingo grabbed her by her arm_. "You aint goin' no where lady!"

 _Duke wasn't sure what to do._ "I don't wanna get involved, but I gotta do somethin _'!" He remembered what Nick had said during his 'Preds for Peace' speech the night before. "_ Distract, defend...something else, I forget. Oh! And call 'da cops !"

 _Duke did just that. He called 911 and got the operator to call the ZPD dispatch. That was you Clawhauser!_

"Oh yeah! That wasn't too long ago. I called you and you were on your way,"

 _Right! But it would take me some time to get there. Duke knew this lady might have been killed if he didn't think of something and fast, but he had a moral dillema._

"'Dis aint any of my business." _he said._ "I don't need 'ta get involved."

 _The dingo then grabbed the squirrels child!_ "Leave him alone!" _The mother screamed._

 _The dingo grinned with his crooked fangs._ "You stinkin' prey always look down on me! Well we predators are gonna rise up against you! Maybe I'll just live up to my stereotype and 'eat your baybee'!"

 _This was about to get much worse. Duke had to make a descision and quickly_. "This ain't none of my business!" _He said._ "I don't know 'dat lady or kid!"

 _It was then that a small, weasel angel appeared on Duke's shoulder._ "You have to help her!" _she said._ "You'd never live with yourself if she got hurt!"

Clawhauser interrupted Judy for a moment. "Wait! Wait a minute Judy! Did he actually tell you he had an ANGEL on his shoulder?!""

 _I'm making it more simple to understand Clawhauser! Duke had an important moral choice to make. Let the squirrel get hurt, or get involved and possibly get killed himself. Now will you let me continue?_

"Alright. Alright."

 _ANYWAY, a little weasel devil appeared on Duke's other shoulder_. "The heck with those squirrels! You don't owe them anything?! Why risk your neck?"

 _The angel pleaded._ "If you believe in Nick's cause, then you can't turn a blind eye! You're trying to show the world what a good weasel can do. Are you gonna stop now?"

 _Duke just rolled his eyes._ "Alright already! Shaddap! I can't believe I'm doin' 'this!"

 _While the dingo was threatening the child, Duke ran over to the far side of the isle and prepared himself_. "Okay, okay. 'Distract and defend hunh?' This is so stupid!" _He shouted at the dingo._ "Hey ugly!"

 _The dingo looked over_. "Oy! You talkin' ta me mate?"

"Yeah stupid! Yer mudder wears combat boots!"

 _The dingo dropped the child and a look of rage came over his face_. "Why yoooou! My mother has swollen feet and has to wear orthopedics! RAAAAH!"

 _The dingo chased after Duke. The weasel ran as fast as he could. This allowed the squirrel and her child to run away and hide._

 _Duke ran screaming_. "I knew this was a dumb idea! I've never understood what that insult means anyways! Someboady help meee!" _He then had a good idea. Instead of running back and fourth between isles, his small size allowed him to run through the shelves and in between the merchandise._

 _Duke was gaining confidence as he gained a lead._ "Catch me if ya can, dingbat!"

 _This only enraged the dingo who managed to burst through one of the shelves and got closer to Duke_. "I'LL KILL YOU!" _The enraged dingo yelled._

"EEP!" _Duke knew he couldn't keep up this chase forever. Not to mention he was having to dodge customers and onlookers as well. He saw Rico and Paco lifting down lumber from the higher shelves._ "RICO! PACO! HELP ME!"

 _Paco saw his stepdad in danger_. "Rico! We have to save my papi!"

 _Rico looked around_. "Hey Javier! did you say these wood planks are falling over too easy?"

"Si! They are stacked bad! People could get hurt!"

 _Rico had a plan._ "Javier, when I give the signal, shove all of them down."

"What?! Why?"

"Just do it when I tell you to!"

 _He shouted down to Duke._ "HEY DUKE! RUN DOWN THIS ISLE! QUICK!"

"Ain't gotta tell me twice!" _The weasel raced down the lumber isle with the dingo quickly in tow._

"NOW!" _Rico shouted. Javier started shoving the planks and beams over and the lumber came tumbling down. Duke barely managed to dodge the beams. Paco reached down for Duke who leapt onto the third shelf. Paco and Rico caught him and pulled him up as the dingo down below was pelted with the planks. The planks pelted and piled onto him so much that we was knocked out and buried._

 _Duke panted and gasped for air as he looked around and saw the dingo knocked out uner the lumber._ " _GASP! Pant! Pant!_ HA! _Gasp!_ He's out like a light! Guess he got too...'board'."

 _Paco and Rico just groaned._

"HOORAY!" _Shouted the patrons in the store._

 _Duke hugged his son._ "Thanks Paco and Rico! Ya saved my life!"

"Darn right you should thank me!" _Rico replied._ "What were you doing getting into a fight with that dingo!"

"I was just... _Pant! Pant!..._ distracting him so he wouldn't kill 'dat poor lady and her kid!"

"That's none of your business!" _Rico yelled._

 _Duke snapped back_. "If I'm gonna show 'da world what a weasel can do, 'den I gotta do 'da right thing!"

 _It was then that I arrived on the scene. I had just taken out two more preds and the side car of the baddy buster was getting full. The manager reported to me about the two predators causing a ruccus. I then saw Duke and his crew standing over a pile of planks. I said_ "Alright Weaselton! What kind of trouble are you getting into now?!"

"Hey! Don't accuse me 'a nuthin'!" _Duke replied._ "'Dat dingo buried under all 'dat lumber just ried 'ta hurt a poor squirrel and her son and I stopped him! I'm 'da one 'dat called 911 'ta get yer se-...mangy butt ovah here!"

 _I was amazed._ "Really?"

 _It was then that the squirrel mother and her child came up to me._ "It's true officer! That weasel distracted the dingo and saved my life! He's a real hero!"

 _The mother squirrel ran up and gave Duke a big hug and a kiss._ "Mmmmuah! My hero!"

 _The weasels ears turned red with blushing._ "Ah shucks! It weren't nuthin'! Actually, it was a lot of trouble and I almost died but other than that, it weren't nuthin'!"

 _The dingo started to slowmy move and everyone got scared. I quickly hit him with a dart._ "Relax folks! He won't be getting up any time soon!"

 _It was then that the manager came over and was enraged._ "What's going on over here?! Look at this mess!" _He then pointed to Weaselton._ "You! This is your mess and your gonna pay for it!"

"Oh no he's not!" _Said the squirrel in an angry voice._ "This weasel is a hero! He risked his own neck to save my life from this mean dingo and what's more, your store security did not to stop it!"

"That's not true!" _the manager replied_. "They're on their way right now."

 _Sure enough, two sloth security guards were slowly making their way forward._ "Stop...or...we'll..."

"...call...the..."

"...police."

 _Everyone booed the manager, but Duke spoke up._ "Relax everyone! Relax! I was gonna buy all 'da lumber anyway."

"You were?" _asked the manager._

 _A wicked grin came across Duke's face._ "Yeah!...For half price."

"No way!" _yelled the manager, which got a ton of boos thrown his way._

"Look pal! Do you expect me 'ta take all 'dis lumber at full price? Half of it's broken in parts and 'da rest of it fell on 'da ground and has a bit of dingo blood on it. Not only that, I'll report ya fer safety violation seein' as how easy it was 'ta knock those beams over and I got my cop friend Judy right here so's I can press charges."

"And you'll lose out on a lot of customers, including me!" _shouted the squirrel._

 _The manager finally gave up._ "Alright! Alright! It's half off! Just take the lumber and go!"

 _Duke was very happy._ "Looks like it pays 'ta be a hero after all!"

 _And so, Duke saved the mother and son, got a big discount on his lumber and I arrived here with the dingo in tow! Which reminds me, I nabbed so many crooks that I've gotta fill up my darts again. You can take over again Mr. Author!_

Thank you. As Judy finished her story, she saw Bogo clapping his hooves upstairs, just outside of his office. "That's a nice story officer Hopps, but one thing puzzles me."

"What's that chief?"

"WHY ARE YOU TWO STANDING AROUND TALKING AND NOT ON PATROL?!"

"EEP!" Judy and Ben shouted. Judy quickly got a new dart magazine and left with Clawhauser in haste.

 **An hour earlier at Nick's apartment...**

Spots was relaxing on the couch, watching over her little siblings. Michael and Petey were on her lap, completely hooked on the "Star Boars" movie while Cotton was leaning on the coffee table and drawing.

The two were at the very end of "Episode IV: A New Dope". The credits started rolling.

"That was so AWESOME!" Michael yelled.

"I can't believe that movie's so... _$# #!_ so old!" Petey replied. "The special effects are so good!"

"I wouldn't know." Michael said. "This is the first movie I ever seen. Spots, were those aliens real?"

Spots couldn't help but laugh. "No. Besides, this is the special edition so a lot of the special effects were up to date."

"The music was SOOO good! I want the soundtrack!"

"I didn't like the clothes." said Petey. "Except Dark Raider. He looked... _#$%!_! badass!"

"Well...you got two more in the original trilogy to watch." Spots replied. She then turned her attention to Cotton. What'cha doing there Christy?"

"I'm drawing princess Spaiya!"

Spots leaned over to see. "Let's see how you're...WHOA!"

Cotton felt ashamed. "It's not that good is it?"

"Are you kdding?! It's AMAZING!"

"Really?!"

"Cotton. I used to collect comic books and I've seen a LOT of artists who don't come close to this. You're gifted! We have to show your dad!"

"It's not THAT good."

"Yes it is! Mike! Pete! Come take a look at this!"

They were amazed. "WOOOAH!"

"When daddy opens my store, you can _#$%!_!...you can be artist for my designs!" Petey said.

"No way!" Michael replied. "She's gonna do the art on my t-shirts when I become a rock star!"

Spots interviened. "Relax you two! Cotton's got her own life to live. She'll decide what to do with her gift."

It was then that her father, Nick Wilde called on her smart phone. "Hey dad! What's up?"

 _"You're not gonna believe this. Look outside the window and down the street."_

She did just that. Down below she saw a line a mile long going down the street and into Nick's restaurant. "WOAH!"

 _"Woah indeed! I need your help pronto! Bring the kids down and they can sit at a corner table while you help me hand out brochures and stickers. I'll probably need you to print more."_

"I'll download the Star Boars movies to Petey's tablet and be down there soon."

 _"Oooh! What movie are they on?"_

"They just finished Episode 4."

 _"Cool! Come down soon. I'll be waiting. I wanna see their faces when they find out that Dark Raider is Duke Futtbucker's father."_

Nick hung up with phone and went back to attending to the line of predators coming in. He handed a lion a pamphlet to read and a sticker. "Alright! Here you go Mr. Roarberg."

The lion looked over the pamphlet. "Five D's? I thought it was three. That's what you were talking about on the T.V. last night."

"I changed it up after some thought. Listen up everyone! The five D's are.."

" _DIAL_. If you see an assault about to happen, dial 911 or call the police directly. This is the most important thing."

" _DON'T!_ Don't be a hero and take action on your own. Call the police first. Don't get involved unless the person is at serious risk."

" _DISTRACT._ Get the perpetrator to focus his attention away from the victim. Distract him to the victim can get away."

" _DENY._ If the perpetrator goes after you instead, deny him access to you. Run and hide is you have to. You and the victim's safety is the most important and if those options don't work..."

" _DEFEND_. Defend yourself in any way you can. Fight dirty if you have to. The situation can turn into life and death."

"Sounds like you gave this some serious thought." said the lion.

"Yes sir. This is very important to me. Next!"

A trio of gerbils did their best to climb up to Nick's table. They were dressed in tuxes with tiny, white flower lapels. Nick stood up and looked over. "Heeey fellas. You need any help?"

"RRRGH! N-Nope! We got it!"

The gerbils got up to the top of the table. Louie, the head gerbil gave Nick a wicked grin. "Well, well, well. Looks like you got yerself a nice little business goin' here."

Nick explained to the gerbil. "Well, the business isn't going just yet. It's gonna be a bakery soon though."

"Gee. It'd be a shame if somethin' bad happen to it. I think you need protection or else something bad might happen. Something like...this!"

Louie grabbed Nick's full glass of water and was trying to tip it over as best he could. "HNNNGH!"

One of the other gerbils was trying to help him. "Lift with your legs Louie! Not your back, your legs!"

"Shaddap Guido!"

Nick just rested his paw on his chin. "This is adorable. Are you actually trying to extort me?"

"Just...HRRRGNN!...give me...RRRR! a second!"

"You can do it Louie!" Cheered Guido.

The other gerbil started chanting. "Louie! Louie! Louie!"

Nick joined in. "Louie! Louie! Louie!"

This only frustrated Louie more. "Don't cheer me on! I'm trying to wreck your place!"

Nick grabbed the top of the water glass and set it aside. "Look, this is cute and all but...I'M not the one needing protection right now. In case you didn't notice, you're surrounded by predators."

The gerbils looked around and several predators. They got so scared that they started backing up towards Nick for protection.

"You want me to throw them out?" asked the lion.

"Naaah. That's okay. They're no threat to anyone. What were you guys thinking?!"

Louie hanged his head in shame. "I dunno. We're desperate! It's hard to start up a mob in Little Rodentia now thanks to that cop, Brie. She ran us all out! We thought we'd take our chance out here!"

Nick smiled. "That's Brie for you! Have you thought of doing something else besides trying to extort people and run a mob?"

"Well...we do a mean barbershop quartet! Check this out. _Bum-bum-bum ba-bum-bum-bum-bum. Bum-bum-bum ba-baa_!"

They then all sang together. _"Mr. Sandman! Bring me a dream! Make her the cutest that I've ever seen!"_

"That's pretty good!" Nick replied. "But I don't need a barbershop quartet just yet. We might have a talent night though. Look, you wanna earn some cash?"

Louie rubbed his hands with glee. "Sure! Anything!"

"Great! You three stand over there and help me give out these brochures and stickers and I'll give you twenty bucks for the day. Okay?"

Louie was really happy. "Aww thanks pal! You're swell!" Then then read the brochure "Hmmmm 'Preds for Peace. Protect prey. Protect each other. Protect our way of life.' You serious? These folks are all here to learn how to protect prey?"

"Yes! I quit my job for this."

"'Wow! You're a saint! Den count 'da Gerbil Jabronies in! We're with you one hundred percent!"

Nick arched an eyebrow. " 'Gerbil Jabronies?' "

"I told ya it was a dumb name for our gang." Guido said.

Louie yanked Guido's ear. "Shaddap Guido!"


	5. Chapter 5: He needs me!

Chapter 5: "He needs me!"

"He Needs Me" Music and Lyrics by Nilsson. _Originally from "The Popeye Movie" and sung by Shelly Duvall. It was also featured in the movie "Punch-Drunk Love". That's your music trivia for today._

A/N: _Sorry about the time stamp kinda being all over the map, but different events are happening simultaneously in the story. Just when you thought we were done with musical numbers, there's a short musical scene in this chapter albeit Spots doesn't actually sing. Just listen to music._

 _Since each chapter's been a self-contained story outside of Nick's place being the branching arc between all the stories, I thought I'd keep this part self-contained as well with the main focus being the Wolfords and Spots. With that in mind, this chapter's a little bit shorter than the usual ones._

 **Summary:** James is upset and feels betrayed when the Wolfords drop by James' old house to take pictures and get ready for tomorrow's move. He calls Spots and expresses his feelings about the situation. But when he lets his feelings out about her, it stirs feelings in Spots and she confronts a new split personality.

 **10:30am In the Wolford's car**

The Wolford's were driving toward's Nick's place. Tim was behind the wheel, Auburn was at his side while James was sitting in the back with his head leaning towards the window.

"Well that could have gone better." Auburn mused.

Tim was confused. "What are ya talkin' about?! Ya won didn't ya?"

"Yes, but Bogo's son broke his poor heart. Imagine! Being rejected like that?"

"Yeah but still, you did yer best and won 'da case big time. What happened after had nothin' ta do with you."

"I guess you're right."

James was looking around the streets and noticed something odd. "You seem to be taking the long way around."

Wolford looked nervous. "Yeah, well...I gotta take a detour fer a sec. You don't have to get out of 'da car."

"You need to tell him." Auburn said.

James was getting worried. "Tell me what?" He then saw it. The familiar street. His neighborhood. His house."Oh no!"

They parked in front of James' house. The young cougar was enraged. "NO! No! No! No! You promised!"

Wolford tried to explain. "Jim! Relax!"

"Don't f #$ing tell me to relax! We're not supposed to be here until tomorrow!"

"Don't cuss! Look, yer mudder and I are just gonna look around and take some pics of 'da inside of 'da house so we can get a good idea of where 'ta store and put things! You don't even have 'ta get out of the car!"

"I don't care!" James screamed. "You promised not to come here today! You betrayed me!"

" 'Betrayed' you?! Tim huffed. Don't be so melodramatic!"

"You KNOW I just lost my mother! I can't even stand to look at the front of the house right now! How can you do this to me?!"

"I told you we should have dropped him off at Nick's first." Auburn said.

"Look...It's important he at least looks at the front of 'da house. Baby steps. If I didn't do this, it'd be impossible for him 'ta even walk in tomorrow!"

"You could've at least TOLD me!" James yelled.

"And you would've said no! Look, just stay in 'da damn car and we'll be right back!"

As Tim got out, Auburn went to pet the boys head. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We just thought.."

James quickly slapped her paw away. "Get out! You're not my mom anyway! My real mom's dead and you're just a substitute!"

This hurt Auburn. She whimpered a little, but didn't say a word and got out of the car.

Tim saw the hurt in her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her. "He didn't mean 'dat. Let's just hurry and get it over with."

"Y-Yeah." She sniffled. They walked into the house and James lied down in the car seat, folded over and crying.

 **Meanwhile, at Nick's Restaurant...**

Nick and the gerbils were helping give out pamphlets as the place was filled to capacity with predators waiting for Nick's first meeting. "Next!" Yelled Nick.

A puma came up and took a pamphlet. Nick noticed his attire. "Nice jeans!"

"Thanks." replied the puma.

"What kind are they?"

The puma just shrugged. "Puma pants. Just puma pants."

Nick started to snicker. "Tee-Hee! You did? Sorry to hear that. I'll keep it a secret. There's a toilet in the back so you can clean up!"

Nick and the gerbils started to laugh uncontrollably which started to make the puma upset. Nick apologized. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't pass that up...'Puma pants!' HAHAHAA!"

After the puma left, Spots arrived with the kids bundled in her arms. "Okay dad! I made it. Where do you want this gruesome threesome?"

"There's a small mammal table behind me that they can sit on and watch their movies. I can keep an eye on them from there. Say, can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure dad."

"Take the bus about six blocks down and go to Lynxo's copiers. I need more print ups of these pamphlets and sticker sheets."

Spots looked at the sticker sheet. "Aww! That's cute! The stickers look like the badges mom gives out to kids when she's patrolling."

"Yup! Brings back memories. That was my first badge on my first case with Judy. Anyway, I'm all out of them. Could you please hurry?"

"Alright, alright. Keep your fur on." It was then that Spots' phone rang. "Hmmm? It's James! I'll take it outside."

Nick smirked. "Say 'hi!' to your boyfriend for me!"

"Shut up dad! Oh! And check out the drawing Cotton made. She's really gifted!"

Nick looked over at Cotton. "Let me see honey!" She reluctantly handed him the drawing. "Woooah! This is amazing!"

"It's not THAT good!" Cotton replied. She still didn't believe in her own talent. "I bet you don't even know who it is!"

"It's Princess Spaiya from Star Boars Episode IV. Hey guys! Look at what my daughter made! She's only seven!"

Nick showed the drawing to all the predators in the room. "Oooh nice!" said a wolf. "Can you make a drawing of my fan character I've been working on? I can't pay you but it'll give you exposure."

"Get lost!" shouted Michael. "Exposure don't pay her bills!"

"I have bills?" Cotton asked.

Meanwhile, Spots talked to James on the phone outside. "What's up dude?"

 _"My parents betrayed me!"_ The cougar yelled while sniffling.

"Are...are you crying?"

 _"No!...Maybe."_

"So how exactly did they 'betray' you?"

 _"They wanted to start moving today, but I wasn't ready for that. I'm still having a problem with...you know."_

"Your mom's passing."

 _"SNIFF!...Right. Anyway, I distracted them by suggesting we attended Burnie's last court case. She really liked that and we agreed not to go today. So what do they do right after the case? They bring me right in front of my house!"_

"Why'd they do that?"

 _"Because dad wanted to take pictures of the inside of the house to get an idea of what to move and he thought it would be like...baby steps for me...BUT HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! I'm not ready for this! Just seeing my driveway is bringing back that Thursday night when they carried her out!"_

"Dude. You gotta move back in sometime and you're always gonna have those memories regardless. You're being a baby about this!"

 _"I'm not being a baby!"_

"You're totally being a baby. Where are you now?"

 _"Lying in the backseat in the fetal posi...shut up. I can't even look out...Oh no!"_

"What?!"

 _"I hear them yelling at each other. I didn't want that! This is my fault. I yelled at Burnie and upset her. Spots...I can't do this tomorrow. Not without you. I...SNIFF!...I need you so bad!"_

"You...need me?"

 _"For emotional support. God took away my mother but then blessed me with you as my best friend. Without her, there's this...this huge void in my heart, but dad, mo-...Burnie and you...especially you...help fill that void. PLEASE tell me you can help me move tomorrow."_

Spots was taken back by James outpouring of emotions towards her. She hesitated to the point where James may have thought they lost communication. _"...Spots? You there?"_

"...Yeah. Yeah, I'll totally be there. Mom will just have to get Mrs. Otterton to babysit. Besides, I wanna see how messy your room is."

 _"SNIFF! Heh-Heh!"_

"I gotta go get a bunch of copies of my dad's pamphlets done, but before I hang up, do me a favor."

 _"Anything for you."_

"Get out of the car. You don't have to go inside but...just look around. Maybe at the back yard. Those memories are never going away so let them in. Your mom will always be in your heart, so stop being afraid of your own house just because she's not there anymore!"

 _"You're right...SNIFF!...Y-You're right. I'll get out now. Thanks Spots. I love you."_

"I love you too, just...not in that way."

 _"HA! No..."_

"But you are my best friend. Now get your head together you mental case!"

 _"Ha-Ha! I will. I'll meet you at Nick's restaurant later."_

"Okay. See you, ya crybaby."

 _"See ya."_

Spots hung up the call and then clutched the phone to her chest. A feeling she never thought she'd feel for a boy was starting to slowly creep into her. "He needs me."

She then put on her earbuds and put on the streaming music station _. "You're listening to I-RON-E radio! Playing the music that perfectly fits the subplot every time! Now here's an 80's classic from the Pupeye movie."_

Spots listened to the music as she walked down the street.

 _"And all at once I knew, I knew at once..."_

 _"I knew he needed meeeee!"_

Spots started walking to the music. Kicking up her heels a bit.

 _"Until the day I die, I won't know why..."_

 _"I knew he needed meeeee!"_

 _"It could be fantasy. Ooooh!"_

 _"Or maybe it's..becauuuse!"_

Spots saw her reflection in the store window and she was a bit startled. Just like yesterday, there she was. A different version of her with her hair in braids, a little makeup, eyeliner and this time wearing a beautiful dress. She didn't freak out at it this time, but looked at herself in the reflection and kind of enjoyed it. She danced around a bit, staring at the imaginary dress in the reflection.

 _"He needs me. He needs me."_

 _"He needs me. He needs me."_

 _"He needs me! He needs Meeeee!"_

When someone passed by, the reflection in the window changed to a different dress and Spots kept dancing and admiring it.

 _"Da-da da da. Da-da da-da-dum."_

 _""Da-da da da. Da-da da-da daaaa!"_

Her reflection stopped and startled Spots as it applauded. "Oooh! That was so lovely!"

Spots looked around to make sure no one was watching her talk to a window and then confronted the new part of her personality in the window. "Alright cut the crap! You're not Scratch, so who are you?"

"Oh ho! I'm definitely not Scratch. She's far, far away right now. You are in total control of her. As far as MY name goes, you know who I am. I want YOU to say my name!"

Spots didn't have to give it much thought. "...Princess?"

"OOOOOHOHOHO! Right on the money!"

"Okay, I know WHO you are, but...WHAT are you?"

"You know that too! I'm..."

"Don't say it!"

"Your straight side! The part of you that's always been there, but you've buried deep, deep inside you."

"I...don't...have...a...straight side!"

"Girl please! You're more straight than gay and deep down inside you know it!"

"That's not true! I still have deep feelings for Rose!"

"Rose is miles away and you cannot deny your feelings for James."

"Then why do I..." It was then that Spots noticed an armadillo looking awkwardly at her. "What the hell's your problem?! Never seen someone aruging with their reflection? Get the hell outta here!"

The armadillo took off running and Spots continued arguing with Princess. "Then why do I feel like throwing up when I try to kiss him?"

"That's all in your mind. Just like me! Once you finally break that barrier you won't be able to stop kissing him."

"I know what I am! I know my own hormones! I'm lesbian!"

"Then why are you arguing with yourself? Or did you forget that I'm just a part of you?"

Before she could answer that, she saw that the bus was coming up the street. "This isn't over!" She then made a run for the bus stop.

 **Moment's earlier at James Wolford's home...**

Tim Wolford was finishing up taking the final pics. "Okay babe, I got some nice pics of 'da basement. Seems ta be plenty 'a room 'dere. Took pics of 'da closets too. We may have 'ta put some stuff in a storage rental place fer a bit, but I think were good. How're you doin' babe?...Burnie?"

Tim looked over in the kitchen to see his wife leaning on the counter and sobbing. "What's wrong honey?"

"WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM!" She cried.

"Aww come on! Not you two!"

"Tim, he's only been our son for four days! He's having to put all of his trust in us! Two people who were total strangers to him until... _SNIFF!..._ until last Thursday!"

" 'Dat don't mean he can just throw a fit over nothin'!"

"It's not nothing to him! This is home. We're just like strangers moving into it. Maybe this is all moving too fast for him."

"We're not strangers! We're his family! He's being a crybaby fer cripes sake! I wasn't even expectin' him 'ta come in here. Just stay in 'da freakin' car! Honey, 'dis ain't nothin' 'ta cry about."

"Easy for you to say! He calls you 'dad' because he never had one before! I'm his new mother! No matter what, he'll see me as a second-rate replacement! He'll never love me the way he loves you!"

"Don't say 'dat! He's just gotta take time 'ta know you! Like ya said, it's only been four days. It's just gonna take some time."

Tim just his arms around Auburn. "Let's not yell at each other okay?! Maybe I made a bad call but I did it for him. We're a big part of his world now and it's gonna take some adjustin', but he'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Moments later, they came out of of the house and went to the car. Auburn was immediately worried. "Oh my gosh! Where's James! He didn't run away did he?!"

"Right here." said James. He was looking over the fence into his own back yard.

Auburn approached him. "You got out of the car! I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Ummm...you two okay? I heard some yelling."

"We're fine."

"It's all my fault. Please don't get divorced or anything!"

Auburn gave the cougar a hug. "No. We're fine. It's all good."

Tim walked up. "What are ya lookin' at back 'dere anyways?"

"My old swing set. Heh! My mother used to push me on it until I was almost twelve. I finally had to tell her I was big enough to swing on my own. But when she stopped pushing me, stopped being back there with me, I missed her. I miss her now. Ummm Burnie?"

Auburn rubbed his back. "Yes?"

"I'm...SNIFF!...I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying you weren't my mom. My mother passed the torch down to you, to dad to take care of me and you guys have been doing great."

The cougar gave his new mother a big hug. "Just because I don't call you mom yet, doesn't mean I don't love you."

Tears started to well up in Auburn's eyes. "Awww! JAMES!"

She grabbed him tightly and started bawling. James tried to comfort her. "Okay Burnie. Okay new mom, let's get in the car. Woah!"

Her knees were starting to give out and she was pulling James down with her. "BAAH-HAAA! I thought you hated me for sure! _SOB_! But then! Then you tell me you love me! You have no idea how much that means to meee! I love you James!"

"Woah! Okay! I love you too but you're puling me down!"

"I think her motherly hormones are startin' 'ta kick in." Tim said as he tried to pull Auburn up. "C'mon Burnie! Jeez yer gettin' heavy!"

"What was that?!" Auburn said with a growl.

"Nothin' dear. Lemme get 'da back door open and you can sit with Jim on 'da way 'ta Nicks."

"Yes! SNIFF! I wanna sit with my baby boy!"

James was getting uncomfortable. "O-KAAY! That's a little bit much. By the way dad, I called Spots and she's gonna be with us tomorrow. It'll make it easier for me."

"Good! Good! 'Da more help, 'da merrier."

They managed to get the blubbering Auburn into the back seat. "Hey dad, I wanted to s- HEE!-HEE! BURNIE! Stop licking my face! I wanted to say I'm sorry. I do feel a little better now. I'm still kinda scared to go into the house, but...I guess you were right about baby steps."

"I'm glad 'ta hear you say 'dat, but you were right too. I shoulda told ya."

"It worked out in the end. Now let me buckle in Burnie before she smothers me to death."


	6. Chapter 6: Street Tiger II Turbo

Chapter 6: Street Tiger II Turbo

 **A/N:** _There has been some concern over Spots going straight and how I'm handling it. Her full arch into whether she'll be with Rose or James will be revealed in "Invasion of the Bunny Scratchers" which will happen after the short story "Castles and Dragons" after this current arc. Her story will be the sub plot while the main story follows Nick and Judy._

 _I just wanted to say, I'm doing everything I can to make sure this is done with care, maturity and respect. As you can tell from the fact that I have quite a few gay characters in these stories, I'm no homophone. In fact, one of Wilde's other children may be going the other way and becoming gay. But with Spots, I started to enjoy her chemistry with James and thought it would be interesting if he started to have an affect on her. This lead me to come up with a backstory for that upcoming arc that explains how she became the way she is now. It explores whether her feelings of love are hormonal or mental and that in the end, it doesn't really matter. Love is love. So stay tuned for that story in the near future._

 _I'm taking out the summary's as they are kind of a spoiler and I mainly use them as a guide before I write the chapter. I'll still be writing them in for myself, but taking them out before I go to print._

 **10:45am At Nick's R** **estaurant**

Nick finally had a break from all the chaos and crowds as he was currently out of pamphlets until Spots got back. It was then that Terry arrived in her wheelchair with Sarah on her lap.

"Terry!" Nick said. "How's everything? How come you're not at home? Isn't Duke and his workers working on the bedroom in your house?"

"They are." Terry replied. "But I can't just stay cooped up in there all day. Besides, he seems trustworthy." She then set Sarah down. "Sarah honey, momma's gonna be busy. Cotton and the boys are right over there."

"Cotton!" Sarah yelled as she used her arms and skates to quickly drag herself over.

"You DO know Duke was in and out of prison a lot just last year?" Nick replied. "Not only that, he's ummmm you know."

Terry cocked her eyebrow. "A weasel?"

Nick hated himself at the moment. "I'm ashamed of myself for thinking it. Speak of the little devil...look!"

Terry turned her head and they both saw Duke being interviewed on screen.

A beaver was interviewing Duke at the Home Depot. "This is Charlie Chompers from channel 3 news interviewing a very special weasel who risked life and limb today to save a complete stranger. Care to give the television audience your name sir?"

"Hi! I'm Duke Weaselton of Weaselton and Son's construction. 'Dis ferret kid over here is my stepson Paco. Can I say hi to my wife?"

"Sure sir."

"Hi Juanita! Hi mom! Told ya I was doin' good ma! See?"

"Mr. Wesselton.."

"WEASELTON!"

"Right. Can you describe for the folks at home just what happened."

"Sure thing Chompers! Ya see, I wuz gettin' lumber fer my construction business 'Weasleton and Sons'. That's 'Weaselton and Sons Construction' for all your buildin' needs. Area code 626-555-2524. Habla Espanol."

"Can we please get on with the story."

"Hold yer buck teeth Chuckles, I'm gettin' to it. What? A guy can't get a plug in? Anyways, I was ummm... 'negotiating' with 'da manager when I heard a lady screamin'! Sure enough, 'dere was some dingy dingo assaultin' 'a squirrel lady and her kid. I knew I needed 'ta do somethin'. I remembered what Nick Wilde said at his "Preds fer Peace' thing last night."

Terry got excited. "Hey! You got a free plug Nick!"

Nick was happy. "I've never been happier to hear that weasel's voice!"

Duke continued. "He said 'dat 'da first thing you should do is dial. So I dialed 911 and let 'da operator now what was goin' on and 'dey called 'da police. But 'dey wouldn't get er in time before 'dat squirrel was turned inta shredded cheese. So I went with 'da second D. Distract. From a safe distance, I called 'da guy names 'da get his attention and he left her alone and went after me. 'Dat left me in big, big trouble, so I used 'da third D. Defend. I defended myself by strategically keepin' my distance until my workmates hatched a plan. Together, we took down that dingo and let officer Hopps pick up 'da scraps."

Paco hugged Duke as he was being interviewed. "Hey buddy!" Duke said. "Chompers, 'dis is by stepson Paco. He's 'da best kid a father could evah have."

Chompers then interviewed Paco. "So what do you think of your stepdad?"

"He's a hero!" Paco replied. "Just like Senora' Hopps. When I saw my papi save that lady's life, it made me realize what I want to do with my life."

"What's 'dat kiddo?"

"I wanna be a cop and help people!"

Duke was devastated, but tried to hide it. "Heh-heh! Ain't 'dat cute! But ya know son, 'dere aint never been a ferret cop before."

"Well then...I'll have to be the first one!"

"Great...Just great."

Chompers took over. "Well, this is Zootopia son, where anyone can become anything. This new found courage of our citizens is not an isolated incident as there have been several arrests in the city today thanks to folks calling in on crimes they are witnessing. Thank you Mr. Weaselton, little Paco. Back to you at the station.

Nick muted the TV again. "You see? My program is working!"

"I'm so proud of you Nick!" Terry replied. She then looked down at her watch. "Oooooh! It's 11:30! Suzie's probably getting her special call right now!"

"What do you mean Terry?"

"Well, I talked to my brother Tyler and he did me a little favor..."

 **Moment's earlier at Grazeville Junior High...**

Suzie found a nice bench by a large tree just perfect for her size. She was eating lunch with her schoolmate. A very nerdy zebra named Amy Spitz. The zebra knew Suzie for about two years. She wore thick glasses and maybe even thicker braces on her teeth that made her spray out her spit when she talked. Because of this, the poor zebra didn't have many friends, but Suzie liked her. It probably also helped that because of Suzie's immense size, she was out of reach of Amy's sprays.

Suzie was trying to explain the recent events in her life and Amy could hardly believe it.

"It's true Amy! Me and Sarah are adopted now. I have a family!"

"That'sh not hard to believe." Amy replied. "I'm jusht have a hard time believing that Gashelle is your aunt!"

"Well, not yet. But my mother's twin brother is marrying her! You saw it on TV right?"

"Everybody shaw it! But a lot of kidsh don't believe you're gonna be related jusht becaushe they shaw you two together."

"Well I don't care what they believe."

"Sho what'sh thish newsh about you having a boyfriend?"

"Well..not yet. I'm going with my old friend Vivian to some 'Castles and Dragons' game thing tonight at Jerry Jumbaeux's ice cream cafe and I'm meeting their son, Junior Junior. James Catmull invited me! Well he's James Wolford now. His mom died and she left him with a new family."

"I remember him! He shtill hangsh out with Sham and Shylveshter?!"

Suzie wiped Amy's spit off her shirt. "I felt that one."

"Shorry."

"Sam's the one called 'Dragon' right?"

"Yesh."

"Yeah. He'll be there. I don't know Sylvester though."

"You never met Shylveshter Shtallion?! He'sh only the vish preshident of the shecond charter of the Zootopia Shtar Boarsh fan club!"

"Sounds like a total dork. I don't mean that in a bad way."

"Oh he ish! He'sh alsho got everything I've been looking for in a boy. Shingle, lonely and deshperate."

"Well, why don't I talk to James and see if I can't invite you too?"

"Sherioushly?! That would aweshome! Shpectacular! Jusht the besht!"

"Okay, I REALLY felt that one."

"Shorry."

Just then, a group of girls came by led by Casey. A cheetah and one of the most popular and meanest girls in the school. "Look girls! It's the loser bench!"

"Shut up! Cashey!" Amy shouted.

"Say it, don't spray it brace face!" Casey snapped back. "So Suzie, I hear someone was desperate enough to adopt you. Did they have to take the roof off their house just to accommodate you?" This made Casey's little clique laugh.

Suzie was upset. "They live in a giraffe-sized apartment! You know Casey, I'm glad I'm this tall, because no matter what, I'll ALWAYS look down on you!"

"Oh PLEASE longneck! Now you're going around with this bullcrap claim that Gazelle is your aunt just because you two were on camera together last night?"

"Jealous kitty? She's not my aunt yet, but she's engaged to my uncle Tyler."

"She's engaged to a tiger. You're a stupid giraffe! Even if it was true, she means NOTHING to you!"

Suzie was starting to tear up. "That's not...OW! That's not true!"

"What'sh wrong?" Amy asked with concern.

"I felt a...sting in my bottom area. I feel kinda sick too. But Gazelle DOES care! She's.."

In a moment of perfect timing, Suzie's cell phone went off. "Who is it?" Casey asked. "Your new loser parents?"

"Screw you Casey!" Suzie snapped back. "I don't know the number. They're on muzzletime."

She tapped the phone and both Suzie and Amy immediately screamed. "EEEEEEE!"

On the other end of the phone was Gazelle herself. "Hello Suzie! How's my favorite soon-to-be niece?!"

Suzie was at a loss for words. "I...I...I'm fine. I'm a little queasy and sore, but otherwise, okay. This is my friend Amy!"

Suzie aimed the screen in front of Amy. "Hello Gashelle. I'm jusht exshtactic to meet you! I've got all of your recordsh!"

"I can't see the screen anymore." Gazelle replied. "It's all blurry!"

Suzie quickly wiped her phone. "I-I-I'm sorry! Amy has braces and spits a lot."

Casey couldn't believe any of it. "Your full of crap Suzie! No way that's Gazelle!"

With a smirk on her face, Suzie aimed the phone at Casey who saw Gazelle right in front of the camera. Gazelle glared at the cheetah. "Who's this mean girl?!"

Casey panicked. "I-I-I'm Casey Sprinter! I'm a f-friend of Suzies!"

"No your not!" Suzie replied. "You and your friends are nothing but bullies!"

Gazelle was disappointed. "Well, she's not invited to your birthday party."

Suzie was a bit confused. "My birthday party?!"

"Oh? Your mother didn't tell you yet? I noticed your birthday falls on thanksgiving. My blood family is oversees, so I thought I'd celebrate Thanksgiving and your birthday together in one big party at your place! You can invite your friends too. We can hang out for a bit."

"Can I come Shuzie?!" Amy asked.

"Of course Amy!"

"Thanksh!"

Gazelle continued. "Anyway, it's going to be a casual party. I don't think I'l be performing and I won't be in any fancy clothes, but I'm sure we'll have tons of fun!"

Suzie was in tears. "Oh thank you so much Gaze-I mean, Aunt Gazelle!"

"No problem! I'm just happy to have another equine on my fiance's side of the family. Love you! Bye!"

"Bye aunt Gazelle!" Suzie hung up the phone and gave a smug, nasty look to Casey. "See? HA!"

Amy was incredibly hyped. "That wash sho aweshome Suzie! I'm sho exshited I almosht pisshed my pantsh!"

Casey started to laugh as she pointed at Suzie's crotch. "Looks like Suzie pissed hers!"

This left Suzie confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't pee!" But then, she felt it. The wetness in her lap. Something was very wrong. She felt down by her crotch. "Oh my God. W-What's going on?" When she lifted her hoof back up, she saw the red liquid on the tips of her hoof. "B-Blood?!"

She then stood up and everyone saw that the bench was splashed with Suzies blood. "Oh my God! I'm bleeding!"

"EWWW!" Casey said. "Don't you use a pad?!"

Amy panicked. "Thish ish shuper sherioush! Go to the nurshesh offish! Now!"

Suzie put her hooves both on her front and behind. "NUUUURSE!" She screamed.

Casey just got cheesed. "What's HER problem?"

"She'sh bleeding!" Amy yelled.

"Well yeah! It's her time of the month!"

"...There'sh a time of the month you bleed?"

Suzie quickly grabbed her phone and called her mom. "Mommy! Hurry and pick up!"

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, the Wolford's arrived. "Hey Nick! We finally arrived! Oh hey Fangs!"

"Hi Wolfy!" It was then that Terry got her phone call she was waiting for from Suzie. "Hey Suzie! Did you like my surprise? I arranged it mys-"

 _"MOMMA! I need you to come to the school and pick me up!"_

"What? Why?!"

 _"I don't know why, but I'm bleeding! I'M BLEEDING!"_

The pupils in Terry's eyes shrank. She was freaking out. She only said three words. "Tim, watch Sarah!"

Tim's eyes widened "Oh No! I know 'dat look!" EVERYONE GET OUT OF HER WAY!"

Terry sped up her wheelchair wheels so fast, they burned rubber in place on the restaurant floor before she bolted out of the place so hard, she knocked over a few predators like bowling pins.

Tim watched as she sped away at about 80 mph on the streets of Zootopia. "Ooooh 'dis aint good!"

No red light could hold her back. No cross street slowed her down. She braked for no one. In her panicked race to get to Suzie, she refused to be stopped by such mere things as common sense. Her baby was bleeding and she would at the school come hell or high water.

As she sped past one lane, she caused two cars to spin out of control and slam into each other. "What the hell was that?" Asked one driver.

"Some kind of...orange blur in a wheelchair. I think it was a tiger!"

"You call your insurance guy, I'll call the police!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Judy and Clawhauser where patrolling around in the Baddy Buster (that's Judy's new motorcycle/sidecar combo) and everything seemed calm. "Well Ben, looks like I'm not getting the crazy calls I got earlier. Maybe things are slowing down."

"That'd be a relief!" Clawhauser replied.

She then got the call from Francine at dispatch. _"Calling motorcycle 27. Over."_

Judy picked up the com. "This is #27. Over."

 _"We have a report of a non-regulation vehicle causing mayhem in downtown traffic. Speed over 80 mph."_

Clawhauser crossed his fingers "Please don't be my wife again. Please don't be my wife."

"Can you describe the vehicle?"

 _"It appears to be...a large tiger in a wheelchair going at incredible speeds. Last seen at the corner of Flock street and Ewe avenue."_

Judy and Ben just looked at each other. "...SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" They shouted together.

"It hasn't even been a week!" Shouted Ben.

Judy got back on the com. "We believe the suspect may be Fangmeyer. We're are in pursuit."

 _"Roger that. Heh-heh! 'Flock and Ewe'. Flock Ewe! "_

"You can get off the com now Francine."

 _"Whoops! Sorry."_

Judy revved up her cycle and they were on their way. She tried to give Ben some advice. "Ben? I know it's your wife, but we can't be easy on her. Not this time. Ben?"

"Ooohoho! I'm not going easy one her! I'm mad!"

"Uh-oh! Looks like I'm about to see a lover's tiff!"

The went through the downtown streets. Passing Flock and turning right onto Pack. They could see an orange blur as it turned right down the next street. "That's her!" Judy shouted.

"I think she's heading towards Suzie's school!" Ben replied.

"Try to get a hold of her on your phone!"

"Right! Maybe it's not her!" Ben got on his cell phone. It rang and rang, but he finally got through. "Terry! Are you okay?!"

"SUZIE'SBLEEDINGNOTIMETOTALKBYE!"

Ben looked at Judy in horror. "GASP! She said Suzie was bleeding!"

Judy had an idea. "I know where that school is! I can take a short cut and cut her off! I hope."

Judy put her plan into motion. Sure enough, Judy was able to cut off Terry off just as she made another car swerve off the road. "TERRY! HOLD IT!"

Terry put on her brakes and skidded just an inch from hitting Judy. "Hurry up Judy! I don't have time!"

"Terry! You're causing a mess on the streets! Let's just call Suzie back and find out what's wrong."

Ben took the call. "Terry honey, you need to stop being so emotional! This could cost you your job!...Hello? Suzie! What's going on?...Unnh hunh...Oh honey, that's just the raspberry filling!"

Judy and Terry looked confused. "What?!"

"She there's blood coming from her hoo-hoo. I buy those treats all the time!"

Judy slapped her forehead. "I think she means her vagina Clawhauser!"

"What?" He got back on the phone with Suzie. "Suzie. Do you mean your...special place? Oh. You do. Well, don't worry. Me and momma are on our way."

Terry was still worried. "Why would she be bleeding from her vagina?"

Judy looked stunned. "Wait. You don't know?!"

"I don't know why either." Ben said.

Judy finally got it. "Ooooh! That's right! Terry was born male! I forgot!"

"I'm glad you forgot." Terry said. "Helps me feel like a real woman, but still doesn't answer my question and we're in a hurry!"

"Right. Terry, stand up. Ben put her wheelchair under the side car."

"Got it!" Ben replied.

"Listen you two. Suzie's what? Twelve and a half?"

"She'll be thirteen this Thanksgiving."

"That's it then. She's become a woman. She had her first period!"

"It's close to noon."Ben replied. "She should be at third period by now."

"SIGH! I'll explain on the way. Ben? She's your wife. Get her ready."

"Ready for what?" Terry asked.

Ben slapped a pair of pawcuffs on her. She suddenly got nervous. "B-Ben honey. These aren't the ones we use at home."

"No. No they're not. sorry dear. You're under arrest."

"WHAAAAAT?!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Alpha Within

Chapter 7: The Alpha Within

A/N: _Look, I know that other mammals don't have "that time of the month" in the same kind of cycle as us humans, but I wanted it to be something relatable to us and they are anthropomorphic and...I'm not about to Google "giraffe menstruation periods" okay?! No thank you! I still have their gestation periods the same as the animals themselves, but if they can stand on their two feet and talk, then I think we can take liberties with other things._

 _When I went to write out Ben and Terry's relationship, I had no idea how bizarre it was gonna end up becoming. Married only after a few days of dating, adopting a giraffe and mountain lion and the crazy stuff with the in-laws. I could write a situation comedy just on them!_

 _I'm happy with how the dialogue came out in this chapter There are some truly funny moments._

 **11:40pm At Nick's restaurant**

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Sarah sobbed as James held her. The small mountain lion was very upset that her mother left in a huge hurry without telling anyone where she was going. "Wh-why did she just leave me?!"

"I don't know." James replied as he cradled her in his arms. "But don't you worry! You got your big brother James to watch over you. Okay?!"

"That's silly! You're not my big brother!"

"Well how do you know that?" James said with a smirk. "Do you know who your daddy is?"

"Yeah!" She replied. "Ben Clawhauser."

James chuckled. "No! No! I mean, your birth father."

"Oooh! No."

"Neither do I. We're both felines. Maybe we have the same dad. Anything's possible."

"That would be great!" Sarah replied. Rubbing her cheek against James. "I wish you were my big brother. I really like you!"

Michael looked over from his table where he and Petey were watching "Star Boars: The Empire Strikes Out" on their tablet. He nudged his brother. "PSSST! Act jealous."

Petey was confused. "What?"

"You gotta show your girl you care! Get mad at James!"

"I'm not mad like last time. He's a nice guy."

"Sarah's feeling bad! If you show you care about her, she'll feel better."

"Oooh. Okay!" He turned around and pointed at James. "Hey you...you poopy head! Sarah's MY girl! I'll hug her if she cries!"

"Oh yeah?" James said. "I'll just have to grab the both of you!" With one free arm, James scooped up Petey too. The little bunny giggled as he was being nabbed up. "Now...what can I do with you two? I can try juggling or...turn you into puppets!"

Spots came in through the door as James was playing with Sarah and Petey. She walked over to Nick and dropped of the pamphlets and stickers. "Here you go dad."

"Great! I was completely out. This has been a huge success. Did you see Duke on TV?"

"The weasel? Paco's stepdad?"

"Yeah! He was using the methods I was talking about last night and he saved a life!"

"Cool." She looked over as James was pretending that Petey and Sarah were puppets.

He'd first mock Petey's voice while shaking him like a puppet. " _Hey Sarah honey! You're not falling for this jerk are you?_ " This made the bunny giggle.

James then shook Sarah and mocked her voice. " _No way baby! I only have eyes for you!_ " This made the mountain lion cub giggle as well.

Spots was watching the whole thing and it was warming her heart. She was interrupted by Princess whose reflection she could see in a mirror in the back of the restaurant. "He's good with kids!" Princess argued. "...And I know how much you love to mother your siblings."

"Shut up!" Spots muttered under her breath. It did not go unnoticed.

"What'd I do?" Nick asked.

Spots got embarrassed that she was overheard by her father. "What?! Nothing! It's not you. I'm kinda...arguing with myself."

Nick looked over and saw that she was staring at James playing with the kits. "Still have some inner turmoil on your feelings for him?!"

"What?! No!..No! What feelings?!"

"Look Viv, my eyes aren't blind and I have a great sense of smell. I know how you might be feeling about him. But it might not be what you think."

Spots was curious. "What do you mean?"

"Look, ummm...can you keep a big secret? Even from Judy?"

"Sure dad."

"Okay, this is just between us. And please note that this feeling I'm about to mention was fleeting and left right away."

"Wait...Are you gonna tell me you were attracted to someone else?"

"Very briefly. It...It was Gideon Grey."

Spots ears shot up. "WHAT?!"

"SHHHHHHHH!"

Spots went down to a whisper. "Sorry. Sorry. Give me the details!"

"Well, we met at Bunnyburrow and we hit it off real well. Became best friends almost instantly. For a short while I had this...I don't know infatuation or attraction to him. couldn't explain it at the time. It was confusing me deep inside. I knew it wasn't sexual, but I still couldn't get him out of my mind for a short while."

"What did you do?"

"I came to realize that what I felt was the bond we both shared and nothing else. He was a fox like me, sweet guy, family man and someone I could relate to. It was like having a brother for the first time in my life."

"Would you have made out with him if he asked?"

"No! Look, the fact is YOU share a very similar bond with James. He's near your age. You were orphaned, he was...kinda orphaned too. Both of you lost your birth parents. You have similar tastes. You have a strong bond with him and maybe...just maybe your mind and body are confusing it with a romantic attraction."

Spots looked hopeful. "Really? You think so?!"

"No. But There's a possibility I'm wrong. But you need to stop holding yourself back and let whatever happens happen. Maybe it's nothing but a feeling of bonding or maybe...it's a bit more. But you need to stop having a rigid mindset of 'this is who I am and I won't change' and be whoever you want to be."

"You're right. I feel better now. Thanks dad!" She kissed her father on the cheek and went off to chat with James and the kids.

Meanwhile, Tim Wolford was on the phone with Ben. "As much as I hate 'ta say it, 'dats probably 'da best course. I'm just surprised ya went 'dat route. Makes me respect ya. I'll give her a talkin' to later myself. See ya!"

"So what's up with Terry?" asked Nick.

Tim decided to address Sarah instead of Nick. "Sarah, you're mommy's fine. She found out Suzie was ummm...sick so she rushed to the school to check up on her. She's with your daddy and Judy now."

Sarah was now worried about her sister. "Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah! She's poifectly fine. She's ummm...jeez how do I put 'dis to a five year-old?...I'm gonna be blunt. She hit puberty."

"Why'd she hit puberty?! Did they get into a fight?"

Everyone got a big laugh as Wolford tried to explain. "No, no honey! Puberty is a stage in life. It's when your body goes from being a child to well...closer to being an adult. She's a woman now. Her body can now make babies."

"Ooooh! Is she pregnant?"

"No. That would require a boy giraffe. And don't ask for details on 'dat cuz 'dat ain't my job! It's yer parents. But because of this...ummm...her pee-pee will bleed on occasion. It's completely normal for females and nothing to fear."

"Sounds gross."

"It is. But bottom line is, she's okay, it's something natural, it's a stage of life and 'dere's nothing to worry about."

"Then why did my mommy freak out?"

"Because 'da only information she got wuz Suzie sayin' 'I'm bleeding!' and she took off like a rocket to go get her. Ya understand now?"

"I guess so. I hope they get back soon. I have more things to ask."

"And you'll have 'ta ask 'dem cuz I ain't yer fadder."

"Okay. Thanks uncle Tim!"

Wolford got a smile a mile wide. "Hey! I like 'dat! Thank you!"

"Jimmy says if your parent has a friend, that friend becomes your aunt or uncle. That's why he calls mommy 'Aunt Terry'."

" Well 'dats a good rule. Thanks Jim!"

"No problem dad." James responded.

It was then that Michael called out to Petey. "Hey Pete! Dark Raider is about to fight Duke Futtbucker!"

Petey jumped out of James' arms and ran up to the tablet. "Let me see! Let me see!"

Tim was curious. "'Dose two never saw Star Boars before?!"

"Nope." Nick replied.

Tim then ran over to watch the bunnies watch Star Boars. "Ooooh! I get ta live a piece of my childhood vicariously through another child! I can't wait to see their expression when Dark Raider tells Duke 'dat..."

"SHHH! SPOILERS!" The other predators hushed Tim as they surrounded the two tiny bunnies who were fixated on the tablet.

 **Meanwhile...**

"How can you do this to me?!" Terry sobbed. "I'm your wife!" The tiger was still pawcuffed and sitting in the sidecar.

Ben just stayed silent on his motorcycle. His paws resting on Judy's hips as she steered the bike.

"Ben? Ben speak to me!"

Ben just spoke to Judy instead. "Any more word on Terry's street craziness?"

"The only reports I'm getting from Francine is that the witnesses describe her as an orange blur."

"Okay."

Terry was worried. "Ben? please speak to me. I love you."

The motorcycle stopped in front of the school parking lot. "Is there any little cubs around?"

"No."replied Judy. They should all be inside.

"Good!" Ben replied back as he got off the bike and shouted at his wife. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Terry had her ears back in fear. "I-I was just really worried about Suzie! I wasn't thinking straight!"

"You're damn right you weren't!" the fat cheetah shouted back. "You're gonna have a criminal record now! Do you know how much this will cost us just to bail you out?! Not to mention the fact that this will certainly cost you your job! We are taking care of a giraffe you stupid idiot! A giraffe! Do you know how much it costs to shelter and feed such a large mammal?! How am I gonna do that on my salary alone?!"

"I'm sorry! I-I was just so worried!"

"Terry. You cannot be so impulsive and emotional! This is the second time in just under a week that you've caused mayhem on the streets! Everything you want can't be instantly done. You have got to learn to have patience! Now I'm gonna calm down and see my daughter. I don't know how I'm gonna explain me carting you off to jail. I've never been so mad at you!"

Ben started to storm off and he kicked a trash can hard along the way. Unfortunately for him, he hurt his toes doing so. "Owie! Owie! Ow! Ow!"

Judy and Terry looked on in shock. Terry still couldn't believe it. "Did you see how angry he was?!"

Judy tried to calm things down. "Terry, I'm sure things will be fine. PLEASE don't get divorced! You just got those children and they'll need you!"

" 'Divorced'?! I've never been more turned on in my life!"

"...WHAT?!"

"I've never seen him so aggressive! He was so angry! So full of intensity! So...so...so...ALPHA!"

Judy just rolled her eyes. "It's nice to know you have your priorities straight."

"Tonight I'm gonna have him bite my neck, pull on my ears and spank me!"

"Could we get back on track to the fact that your daughter needs you right now and you're possibly going to jail?!"

"Sorry Judy. I've really made a mess of things. Haven't I? _SNIFF!_ I'm gonna lose my job! What will my kids think of me?!"

"Can you walk now?"

"Sure. My doctor's going to be taking the stitches out tomorrow and he said I should be fine for walking short distances."

"Okay then." Judy walked over and un-cuffed Terry.

The tiger was confused. "What are you doing?"

"I got all the reports coming in on my headpiece. No one saw you clearly. It was POSSIBLY a tiger in a wheelchair. Nothing definite. You were going so fast that they called you 'The orange blur'. Since no one could make you out, they can't charge you."

"That's a relief!"

"NOT SO FAST! Me and Ben know and we should take you in! I'm risking my neck but I'm letting you off. Not without a favor."

"Anything!" Terry exclaimed.

"Quit. Resign. Police work is not cut out for you. You're too emotional. Too impulsive. Too reckless!"

Terry pulled her ears back in sadness. "You're right. To be honest, I've been thinking about this for a long time. When we're done here, take me to the station and I'll sign a letter of resignation. I'm going to miss Tim so much."

"It's for the best." Judy replied. "You sure you're okay to walk?"

"Yeah. I just gotta make sure not to exert myself."

"Like pumping your arms really hard pushing a wheelchair up to 80 MPH?"

"...Touche'."

Meanwhile, Ben had made it to the nurses station. Suzie saw him coming through the door. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

She bent down so Ben could hug her neck. "Hey sweetie! Your mommy told me all about what happened. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. The nurse said it's nothing life-threatening and that you and mom would be able to explain what's wrong with me."

"Well...Judy explained some of it to me. Basically, you're body is going through some changes. It's getting ready for you to be able to...produce calfs."

"I'm gonna have babies?!"

"Not right now. It's just that your'e becoming an adult now."

"I can't be an adult now! I'm still in junior high!"

The nurse and Ben couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, your body doesn't care. It happens to all girls your age."

"But in different forms." Judy replied with a nervous Terry behind her.

Suzie's ears perked up. "Momma! I'm glad your here!"

Ben looked upset that Terry wasn't in her pawcuffs. "Judy. Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure. Oh nurse? If you have an educational video about this, that might help. Terry was born male and had a sex change, so she's unfamiliar with female puberty."

"As long as I have the parent's consent." The nurse said.

"Sure!" Terry replied as she hugged Suzie's neck and then sat down.

Ben walked out of the room and Judy followed. He was upset at the current situation. "Why is she not in her cuffs?!"

"Do you want Suzie to see her mom in pawcuffs?"

"No, but you were supposed to wait outside!"

"Ben. No one saw her face. She's being called 'The Orange Blur'. If we arrest and prosecute your wife, you will not only have to pay for bail, but for the lawsuits that will occur. She agreed to quit the force and just be a housewife or get a job where she's less likely to go crazy."

"She was off duty this time and she went crazy! Still...you're right. This would cost us dearly. There's one big problem though."

"Which is?"

"This is aiding and abetting! We know she broke the law and we're letting her get away with it!"

Judy just shrugged her shoulders. "Well Ben, I'm usually good at enforcing the law...Just not always obeying it."

"Considering you were in with a mob boss, I believe you."

As Judy and Ben went back inside, the nurse played a VHS tape for Suzie.

 _"Puberty! God's greatest mistake."_

On the old tube TV, a skunk actor in a leather jacket came out on a prop stage _. "Hello! I'm Henry Stinkler. I used to be the coolest actor in Hollywoof, but now I'm doing educational schlock like this and charging ten bucks for my autograph at conventions."_

 _"Right now, you're most likely at an age where your body is going through some changes. Some good, some bad, but all of it is perfectly natural...and kinda messed up."_

 _"Let me talk to you boys first. First off, you'll notice a change in your voice. The lovely soprano voice you once had will start to crackle and drop to a baritone. Well, some of you anyway. If it doesn't change, you're probably gay or something."_

The skunk then looked offscreen. _"What do you mean I can't say that?! Sorry kids, I'm arguing with the director. I'm sure he'll edit this out in post."_

 _"Anyway, besides your voice changing, you may be come more aggressive and territorial. You'll likely to see an increase in your testosterone which will make you a grade-A $$hole but hey, know any teenagers who aren't? Also, your testicles will lower and you'll wanna mate everything in sight. Oh! And boners! For a few years, you'll be at your sexual peak and constantly get boners at the most random times. Happened to me when I was 14 at my grandma's funeral. Super awkward."_

"From what I hear, he wasn't invited to do any more of these." The nurse commented.

 _"Sometimes it's so bad you can't even go number one and two at the same time without spraying the wall! Am I right fellas?!...What?...Alright, I won't talk to the cameraman! Fine!"_

 _"For you girls, it's even worse. Boys get a new voice, aggression, more fur and boners, you...get to bleed! Isn't that wonderful?! You see, inside your body, a little ovary ends up in your uterus. Like a little egg in an oven. Either a male comes in...literally and fertilizes the egg (and if this happens now, you're parents will likely disown you forever) OR...the egg is not fertilized and it's shoved out of your little baby oven causing you illness and bleeding. Sound fun? It gets better! Some of you lady mammals will experience what's known as 'Heat'. This is where your body not only gives out a scent to draw males to you, but puts you in the horniest phase you've ever been in in your life! And yet, you're only halfway through your school education, not including college, have no source of income outside of your own parents and are in no way ready to have children all the while you're body wants you to mate and is giving signals to other males of your species that you want to mate because God is a cruel son of a..."_

 _"CLICK!"_ The nurse turned the television off. "Well that's the short of it. If you want more information, talk to your parents."

Judy stood up. "Actually, since they were both male at birth, she should talk to me. Terry?"

"Yes?" Terry replied.

"After we...visit the police station, I need you to go to the pharmacy and get Suzie some tampons her size."

"Okay."

"And a giraffe-sized...toy. To fight her urges."

"Oh good!" Suzie replied. "After all this, I could use a trip to the toy store."

"Not that kind of toy Suzie."

"Can I go home?" Suzie asked.

"Sure." The nurse replied. "It's been a rough day for you."

"Actually, it hasn't been too bad! Just before this happened, I got a call from my aunt Gazelle. She's coming to my birthday party!"

The nurse chided Suzie. "I know you had some trauma today, but it's bad to fib Suzie."

Terry spoke up. "Actually, it's true! My twin brother is one of her dancers and her fiance. I set up the call!"

"Wow! My apologies Suzie. Looks like someone's gonna end up being the most popular girl in school."

"Well, I don't wanna be popular if it means everyone only wants to be my friends to meet Gazelle. Mom? I'm gonna go home and change. I don't wanna meet Junior Junior tonight with blood-stained pants."

"Okay honey! I'll meet you there later. You understand what's happening to your body now, right?"

"I-I think so. It's so weird! I don't like it."

"No female does." Judy replied. "But it's part of life."

They said goodbye to the nurse and left the school. Suzie turned around to talk to her parents. "Daddy, thanks for taking time from your police duties to come see me and momma."

"It was no problem honey! Your mother and I met up by...circumstance. We'll see you later!"

"BYE!" Suzie shouted as she walked off.

Ben then looked over at Terry. She was already in the side car licking the back of her paw and wiping her head with it. "Terry...I'm...I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Terry was a bit surprised and a little disappointed. "What? No! No! I deserved every bit of that chewing out."

"I snapped!"

"No you didn't! You got real tough and said what needed to be said! You were stern, firm, in control and really became the alpha male! You took charge and I loved it!"

"...Really?"

"Yes! Sissy Ben is nice on occasion but I LOVE macho Ben!"

"Hunh! Gee! Well ummm...did Judy tell you that you're quitting?!"

"Yes sir!"

"And...and until you find a suitable job, your going to be a housewife! No more craziness! You hear?!"

"Yes sir! You're in charge of me...I mean, the house. You're the alpha of the house! And you're right. I was terrible. Crazy! I promise, I'll be a calm little kitty from now on."

Ben sat behind Judy on the bike, lowering it by half a foot. "Well that's good to hear."

"And since I've been so bad, when you come home tonight, you can give me a good, hard spanking!"

"Ummm...that's okay."

"I insist! Please?"

"You're twice my size! I'll hurt my paw!"

"Don't worry! I'm gonna buy a paddle tonight. I want you to hurt me bad!"

"I...don't know how I feel about all this."

Judy couldn't help but laugh. "You are one weird couple! C'mon! Let's go!"

They took off on the motorbike and headed back to the station.

 _._


	8. Chapter 8: S! Hits The Fan Part One

Chapter 8: S#!^ Hits The Fan Part One

A/N: _This is the part of the arc where it starts to go downhill for the good guys. Particularly Bogo as you'll find out in the next chapter. For now, this is mostly what happens to Nick's group when the big news drops._

 **11:55am At Nick's restaraunt...**

 _"Obi Swan never told you what happened to your father."_

 _"He told me enough!...He told me you killed him."_

 _"No. I...am your father."_

The predators and other mammals were all surrounding the bunnies and watching their reaction. Petey and Michael's jaw dropped.

"No way!" shouted Michael."

Petey looked over at his father. "Daddy. Is that true?!"

"Sure is!" Nick replied.

 _"Duke, I am a Futtbucker just like you! Join me and together will be the biggest Futtbuckers this galaxy has ever seen!"_

 _"Noooo!"_

"Your minds blown hunh?!" said a panther in attendance. "Biggest twist in movie history!"

Michael looked over at Nick. "Hey Dad! Do they have Star Boars toys?!"

"DO THEY HAVE STAR BOARS TOYS?!" Everyone said.

"The toy store has an entire isle to them!" Nick replied.

A nerdy coyote approached. "I have a huge collection in my basement! You wanna see it sometime?"

Nick gave the coyote a stern look. "Could...could you PLEASE not invite my children down to your basement?"

"Oh! Sorry...Guess that does sound super creepy. I guess that's why I got maced when I went to the playground and offered kids to see my lightsaber."

"I guess so! Anyway, you kids finish your movie. It's time I started my meeting so we can wrap this up for today."

It was then that off-duty officers Johnson and Delgato arrived. "Hey Nick!"

"Johnson! Delgato! Our finest lion officers. Take a pamphlet off the table and see if you can find a seat! Are you two on break?"

"No amigo!" Delgato replied. "We're on night duty, so we got a few hours to spare. I saw Duke on the news earlier. That dude keeps proving me wrong. He's a real hero!"

Johnson waved it off. "It was just a squirrel he saved. No big deal."

"A life is a life Johnson!" Delgato snapped back.

The two found a table and sat down with some others as Nick approached the karaoke stage to start his presentation.

"My fellow mammals. Prey and predator alike. I thank you all for coming here today. More and more every day, the city is becoming a dangerous place. All because of untruthful bigotry. Whether it's prey keeping pedators down or predators attacking prey, this madness has to be stopped! We can't have a civilized society if we're all attacking each other. We need to come together! Zootopia isn't just predators and prey, it's an entire community of people trying to get by and if we have a madman out there influencing others to attack each other, we can never have peace."

"That's where 'Preds for Peace' comes in. Together, we can change the way more fear-minded prey see us. By helping reach out to them, to protect them, we help protect each other and we can all benef-"

"Hold it Nick!" shout Wolford. "'On 'da news! 'Dere about to tell us who 'da Big Cheese is! 'Dey say 'da police got 'im!"

Nick was surprised. "What?! Turn it up!"

 **Moments earlier...**

"Breathe," Police chief Bogo told himself. "It's just another press conference. You've handled these before. Only...the other ones didn't possibly have your job on the line like this. You can do this. Just explain exactly what happened, THEN show the recent photo of Lionheart. They'll see through his lies. They have to."

It was twelve noon. A report already made it to the press that the name of the Big Cheese was going to be revealed. There was a hyperbolic tension as Bogo entered the room, ready to address the public.

"To all those in attendance and those watching at home, thank you for coming. As you know for the past few weeks, this city has been in a grip of fear. Not since the night howler case has the prey in this city been so fearful of other predators. This time with more reason as predatory attacks have been greatly on the rise. This is all due to an evil mastermind known only in criminal circles as "The Big Cheese". After extensive investigations and the heroics of some of our best officers such as Hopps, Wolford and Wilde, we have finally found out the ringleader of these criminal acts. And thankfully, it is a mammal we already have in jail. I am very sad to say, it's none other than our former mayor, Leodore Lionheart."

Shock came over the crowd. There was murmuring and press members already thowing up questions, but Bogo silenced them. "Everyone please! Please hold your questions for later."

Bogo continued his speech. "After finding out his identity, we interrogated him late last night. We also found out he was working with another mammal called "The Adviser" whose identity apparently even Lionheart doesn't know. When he entered the interrogation room, we were shocked to find cuts and bruises all over him."

There was more murmering from the press room.

"HOWEVER it became very obvious very quickly that this was all a ruse. His wounds seemed self inflicted and he was instantly blaming everyone for his injuries, including the guards who brought him into the room despite the fact that they found him in that condition in the first place. We even had our medical examiner go over him this morning and he concluded that the wounds were self-inflicted. It appears he's doing this to garner sympathy and to get predators on his side. He has foolishly sacrificed his election because he believes he can be king! How ridiculous. He has told us that he has made plans for a 'purge' to happen after the dome is put up tomorrow night. He apparently believes that some of our guards and officers are sympathetic to his cause and that he and many inmates will break out and riot then. Let me reassure you. This. Will. Not. Happen! Already we are doubling down on the amount of guards we have, inspecting them all and tomorrow, our officers will be working double shift. It would greatly help if our current mayor, Donald Trunk were to delay the dome ceremony, but apparently, he wishes it to continue despite my protests. We will have footage of our interrogation to hand out. Sadly, a good portion of the audio has been cut off. I know you are all curious and have a million questions so to begin, here's his recent mug-shot showing his self-inflicted wounds. I'm now ready for questions."

They put up his mug shot from this morning. Bogo hadn't seen the new picture yet and was shocked when he realized Lionheart looked even worse than the night before. He had apparently done more damage to himself after going back to his cell to really help sell his wounds. The crowd of press gasped as they saw his gruesome visage. He had a new cut above his eye and some fangs missing as he was trying to smile in front of the mugshot. He even went so far as to rip off a small part of his own ear which he threw down the toilet to get rid of the evidence. Lion heart gave himself the appearance of a mammal beaten and tortured. He knew it would play to the crowd and he was right.

When Bogo saw the picture, the only thing he could muster was. "Ooooh shit!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Everyone at the restaurant was in shock. "Did you see what the ZPD did to him?!"

"Now hold on!" Nick exclaimed. "Bogo said he did that to himself."

"Oh, and you believe him?! Look what he did to that bat to get information out of him! Those grazers don't care what they do to preds!"

"That's not rue!" Wolford exclaimed. "Bogo's a good man! He just snapped cuz he's goin' through a lot right now! 'Dat guy did it to himself 'ta garner sympathy!"

Nick, Wolford and others were shocked when they heard the next comment coming from one of the ZPD themselves. "No way! It's that grazer Bogo being controlled by mayor Trunk who's in the pockets of those big prey corporations! I bet they were just desperate and looking for a scapegoat!"

The comment was made by none other than officer Johnson. Delgato's long time partner and friend. Delgato couldn't believe his ears. "C'mon Johnson! You can't possibly mean that!"

"Why not?! When was the last time a predator had a big promotion on the force?! Look who's our main bosses. Chief Bogo, a buffalo. Lieutenant Swinton, a pig. Sergeant Higgins, a hippo. Us preds get no power! No power at all! Well I for one am sick of it!"

Wolford slowly walked over to his wife and whispered to her. "'Dis place is like a powder keg right now. Get 'da kids and get 'dem 'da hell outta here. Nick's place is upstairs."

Auburn was worried. "Tim, will you be okay? Your concussion!"

"It was days ago. I'll be fine. Now go!"

Auburn walked over to Spots who was in a protective hunch around the children. "We have to get the kids out of here before a fight breaks out."

"I wanna protect my dad!"

"The kids come first!"

"You're right. Follow me out the back. Wait! Where's James?"

"He had to use the restroom. Damn! There's no time!"

"I'll escort you and the klds up there, but I'm coming back!"

They ran out the back door and headed toward's the apartment building. Auburn held onto Sarah while Spots held onto Cotton. The young bunny brothers ran a little ahead.

"I'll call Jim!" Spots shouted. She quickly got onto her phone. It took a moment to get James on the phone.

 _"Spots! Sorry, but I'm in a compromising position right now."_

"Jim! I need you to come up to my place right now!"

 _"..Spots, I know out relationship is kinda moving fast, but I'm not ready for.."_

"Not that you idiot! A big fight's about to break out in the restaurant and we're taking the kids outta there! You mom's with me."

 _"Where's my dad?"_

"Still inside."

 _"He's too injured! I'm gonna help fight!"_

"NO!" shouted Auburn.

 _"Was that Burnie? Sorry new mom, but dad was there for me and I'm gonna be there for him."_

"James! Listen to me."

 _"Gotta wipe my butt and then wipe the floor with these jerks. Bye!"_

He hung up on Spots as they made it to the lobby elevator. Auburn was upset. "Stubborn little jerk!" She then looked over at Spots. "Why are you smiling?"

"Sorry it's just...he's so cool sometimes."

They all got into the elevator. Spots pushed the button and immediately got out.

"What are you doing?!" Auburn shouted.

She threw the apartment keys to Aurburn. "Sorry, but I know how to fight well. You protect my siblings and I'll protect your son."

"Vivian Wilde you get back in this elevator!"

"STAY!" Shouted Spots as the elevator doors closed.

Sarah looked up at Auburn. "I'm so scared! I want my mommy!"

Auburn tried to reassure her. "Don't you worry. Everything will be fine."

Meanwhile in the restaurant, things were getting tense. The room was almost split down the middle with those siding with Nick and those siding with Lionheart. "Calm down you guys!" Nick shouted. "This is not the message I'm trying to get across here! We have to help everyone. This is exactly what Lionheart wants! Don't you see that?!"

"Lionheart's the victim here!" shouted Johnson.

"YEAH! HERE! HERE!" shouted a panther, a coyote and a few other predators in attendance. They had made Johnson the leader of the opposition.

Delgato was trying to talk some sense into his old friend. "Dude, we don't have all the facts! You're gonna lose your badge if you keep this up!"

"F #$ MY JOB!" Johnson fished his badge out of his wallet and prepared to throw it. "F #$ THE ZPD! AND F #$ PREDS FOR PEACE!"

Johnson threw his badge at Nick. The fox dodged it only for it to hit one of the gerbils hard enough to knock him off the table.

Nick quickly grabbed the other two gerbils and set them on the floor. "Are you okay?!" Nick asked.

"Ooooh! Got me right in the ger-balls!" said Louie.

"You three! Get out the back door!"

"It's too big for us to open!" said Guido.

"Then hide in the cupboards until this is over!"

They agreed and the two gerbils dragged their friend into the back.

Nick turned around with a very stern look. "Alright! Anyone here who doesn't get my message and thinks prey lives are worthless need to get the hell out of here right now!"

A crowd of predators backed behind Johnson. "Why don't you make us?" said the lion.

Delgato warned him. "Johnson, think of all you've done for this city. What we've acomplished together! Don't throw this all away partner!"

Johnson gave a suckerpunch to Delgato's jaw that knocked him to the floor. "I'm not your partner anymore, you prey-loving filth! Lionheart wants to be king, then call me a Kingsman!"

The predators behind him started shouting. "Kingsmen! Kingsmen! Kingsmen!"

James came out of the bathroom and saw how thick the tension was. "Wow! Spots was right. This is bad."

Wolford wasn't expecting to see that his son was still here. "Jim! Get outta here!"

"No way! You're still injured! I'm gonna protect you!"

"Who's gonna protect you?!"

"Me!" shouted Spots who came in from the back.

"I told ya 'ta stay with the kids! Doesn't anyone listen to me?!"

"We're teenagers." James replied. "We're stubborn and don't listen to anyone."

Nick was trying to calm the situation. "I don't want any trouble." Nick said to the predators who were on edge. "I mean, for God's sake! Minutes ago we were all huddling over the bunnies tablet and watching Star Boars together! This meeting is obviously over. Let's all just leave quietl-"

Before he could finish, Delgato got up and punched his former partner in the face. "You bastard! How could you do this?!"

That was it. A huge fight broke out. Delgato and Johnson rolled around, biting and clawing at each other. A panther lunged at Nick but lost some teeth when Spots kicked him in the jaw with her metal foot. A coyote attacked James, but Tim got involved and they double-teamed on him, punching and biting. A jaguar then attacked Nick, but he was able to roll and kick the jaguar over. "You think you can take me?! I bested a polar bear just days ago!"

Spots was busy holding back a dingo when the jaguar managed to pounce on Nick and started choking him. She saw it and had no way to get to him. Just then, James speared the jaguar and started punching him. Allowing Nick to get up and help Spots fight off the dingo. "YOU'RE AWESOME JIMMY! I LOVE YOU!" she shouted.

Despite his size, Delgato had to deal with both Johnson and a jackal biting him from behind. "ARRGH!" he screamed.

Luckily for him Wolford was able to tackle the jackal. "Get off him ya jackass jackal!"

Meanwhile in the corner, an old puma sit sat at a table, looking at the chaos unfold. "This is a nice stunt show, but when the hell are they gonna take my order? I've been waiting for an hour!"

The fight raged on for minutes. Everyone biting, clawing, punching and kicking. Delgato and Nick's group finally got the upper hand and they started throwing the other predators out the door. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Nick screamed.

"This isn't over you filthy prey-lovers!" Johnson shouted as he and the other predators ran off.

Nick slammed the door behind him and locked it. "Well THIS was a productive meeting!" He said sarcastically. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine dad." Spots replied. "Just a scratch on the shoulder."

Nick pulled her shirt back. "It's deep. You're bleeding." He started to lick the wound.

"It's not that bad. Besides, I totally saved your ass! I gave that dude a taste of my shiny, metal foot!"

James was licking the deep bite marks on his father's neck. "Why do I always get friggin' wounded?!" Wolford asked. "Every stinkin' time! Hey son, I appreciate you helpin' me with my wounds, but yer tongue feels like I'm bein' licked with a toothbrush."

"There's a medkit in the kitchen." Nick said.

"I got it!" said James as he walked in the back. "Ha! I didn't get a scratch!" he bragged.

"Tell the gerbils it's all over!" Nick shouted back to James.

"I think it's just begun." Spots replied.

Nick gave a deep sigh. "You may be right. This is a nightmare."

There was silence for a moment. The predators who sided with Nick were tending to their own bites and scratches. Through the silence, they could hear a sniffling in the corner. It was Delgato quietly sobbing to himself.

Wolford approached him. "Hey pal. You okay?"

"SNIFF! H-He was my best friend for years! I...I thought I knew him! Now he's my worst enemy."

Wolford put a paw on his shoulder. "Look...I...I don't know what ta say 'ta make this better. Ummmm...I'm due back at woik, I mean, work next week and Fangs will still be out fer awhile due 'ta that stabbin' wound. It'd be temporary, but...I could use a partner."

Delgato gave a slight smile. "Well...you proved you have my back already. Sure. Thanks."

James came back with the first aid kit and applied some gauze on his father's neck while Nick did the same with Spots. They then offered first aid to the predators in attendance who thankfully, weren't hurt too bad. Nick offered to call 911, but they said they were okay.

Nick got back up on the stage. "I...I wan't to thank you all for fighting alongside me. I know some ran out the front door when the fighting started and that's okay! I was never asking anyone to be a hero and risk their lives. That said, I'm not giving up and neither should you. The room is closed for the rest of the day, but I'll be opening up again tomorrow and the next day and the next until we finally have the change we need! As you can tell, it looks like this is going to be an uphill battle, but together, we can..."

"HEY!" shouted the old puma.

Nick was confused. "Excuse me? Is there something I can help you with?"

"I've been waiting for a gosh dern hour for you 'ta take my order!"

Some of the predators in the back started laughing. Nick helped out the old puma. "I'm sorry sir, but this was a meeting for a cause I'm doing. The restaurant is closed for business. We'll eventually be re-opening as a bakery. I do have some pies in the fridge if you'd like one for free?"

"Well...alright then. At least ya put on a good stunt show. Ya got apple?"

"Sure. I'll heat one up for you with some coffee. Sound good?"

"Sounds great! Thank ya miss!"

Nick started to head towards the kitchen. "Either his eyes are real bad or I've GOT to start wearing some less vibrant shirts. Spots?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Call your mother and tell her what's happened. Make sure you let her know the kids are okay. SIGH! One photo and everyone goes insane."


	9. Chapter 9: ! Hits The Fan Part Two

Chapter 9: $#! Hits The Fan Part Two

 **12:05am at the ZPD press room**

"Oooooh Shit!"

Bogo muttered it under his breath. He thought the picture this morning of Lionheart would resemble how he looked last night or that they at least clean his face a bit. But the clever lion beat himself up even worse. _"Why didn't anyone tell me?!"_ He thought to himself. Sadly, he didn't have time to think about it anymore as the press were hounding him.

"Chief Bogo! Did you do this to Lionheart?!"

"No! Of course not! He was found this way."

"Did you use any extreme methods to extract information out of him like you did Batrov?! Did you beat on him?!"

"No! That was an isolated incident. Look, the point is..."

"Has the ZPD been torturing and beating it's prisoners?!"

"No! This is getting off-topic! Does anyone have questions about..."

"Has your recent divorce from your wife caused you to start getting violent?"

"That is unrelated! If you have no more questions related to the information we shared, then this conference is over."

"Chief Bogo it seems that prey officers such as Pennington and Hopps are getting preferential treatment compared to your predator officers. Why is that?!"

"Now hold on! Just days ago, officer Wolford got an award! Look, this man is dangerous and you people are playing right into his trap! No more questions. Thank you."

Bogo turned his back and started leaving as the press hounded him with more pointless questions. He just ignored them on his way out.

"Chief Bogo! Did you get a divorce just to mate with Pennington?"

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"Bogo! Are you the mayor's puppet?!"

"I said thank you!"

"Bogo! If you have a small penis, say 'thank you'."

"Thank y-NOW CUT THAT OUT!"

Moments later, Chief Bogo stormed into his office and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and gave a big sigh of exasperation. "I don't think this day can get much worse."

He then looked down to see Terry sitting down in front of his desk. "Officer Fangmeyer? What brings you here?"

"I ummmm. I filled this out and needed to bring it to you." She handed Bogo a paper.

Bogo looked it over. "This is your resignation slip. You're quitting the force?"

"Yes sir. I'm a mother now and...my kids need me more than I need to be here. I really only took this job to try and make my father happy and that didn't work. I was never that good of a cop away. I was always so impulsive and emotional."

"This...wouldn't have anything to do with that 'Orange Blur' I heard about this morning?"

Terry looked real nervous. "Whaaat?! Ha!-Ha! I have no idea what your talking about!"

"Sure you don't. Anyway, I'm sad to see you go, but it's a wise move on your part."

"Thank you sir."

"That said, I can't let you resign."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because you're fired."

Terry was in shock and angered. "Now just a damn minute! What gives you the right to.."

"Now hold on! Please let me explain. While it's better to resign when looking for more work, if you are fired, you get to keep your unemployment benefits. And with Ben being the sole source of income outside of some orphan welfare and with the two of you raising a huge giraffe whose care is very expensive that might be something to consider. That said, I'll leave up to you. Quit or fired."

"Thank you sir. Well...I was planning to just be a housewife so...I guess it's better to be fired."

"I think it's the best choice as well." He hit the button on his intercom. "Francine, officer Fangmeyer has been let go from the ZPD. Please have the necessary papers for her to sign will you? Thank you dear."

He then looked back at Terry as he leaned against his desk. "Before you go, I just wanted you to know that despite your occasional and...insane emotional outbursts, I did value you greatly as an officer. There are many officers who might use their power in an abusive manner and you never did that. You treated everyone fairly and you worked really well with the community and I thank you for that. You're always welcome here and can be Clawhauser's 'Plus One' at the gym or any of our events. You'll be missed."

Fangmeyer got up and hugged Bogo. "Thank you sir. I'm gonna miss you and everyone else, but I'll be sure to visit."

Bogo was a little sad to see her go as she walked out the door, but he knew it was for the best. Not even a minute went by when his buzzer went off. "Yes Francine?"

"It's ummm...the mayor on line two."

Bogo gave a deep sigh. "I'll take it here."

"Good luck honey."

Bogo picked up the phone and sat as yes desk. "Hello sir. What can I help you with?"

 _"Yer fired."_

"...WHAT?!"

 _"Does it really come as a surprise Bozo? 'Dat press conference was a disaster A DISASTER. SAD. One of the worst press conferences I've ever seen. Everyone tells me. Now, 'da whole city's gonna be in a panic. And 'dose photos of Lionheart? You really worked him over!"_

"I never touched him! His wounds are self-inflicted!"

 _"Yea sure. Face it Bozo."_

"Bogo."

 _"Whatever. Yer a mess. A MESS! Ya almost deafend 'dat stupid bat, yer wife divorced you and your'e sleeping with your subordinate. No one has faith in you anymore. Nobody likes you. Not even yer own son from what I hear."_

"You watch your mouth!"

 _"Watch you temper Bozo! It's already cost you a ton. Swinton's already waiting outside for you 'ta clean out yer desk and l;eave. I expect a resignation slip at the end of the day. I'd fire you, but 'den you'd just bum off the unemployment. Just like you bum off yer girlfriend. Plus, It'd make me look bad and I can't look bad. I'm too perfect! My daddy tells me so!"_

Bogo was furious, but held his temper. "Oh don't worry. You'll get your resignation slip. And while we're on the phone, let me be honest with you. If you don't delay the dome ceremony, the disaster that follows will be on YOUR head! Are are on of the most selfish, incompetent, specist, moronic mammals it's ever been my displeasure to..."

 _CLICK!_

"The coward hung up!" Bogo folded his arms and put his head down. He was sad, but he didn't cry. He brought his head up and looked around his office. At the desk he'd been at for the last ten years. Soon, it would be all gone. Only then did he start to sniffle. It was interrupted by a light knock at the door. "Dear lord. WHAT NOW?!"

Swinton poked her head inside. "Pardon me Bogo, but if your done with your call with the mayor I'll need you to fill out your resignation paper and clean out your desk. Take your time! We'll need a new desk anyway. One that isn't the size of Frogzilla. Don't worry, maybe we'll use yours as a homeless shelter. It can probably shelter dozens of mammals."

"I'll have it ready for you by five you backstabbing whore."

"WATCH YOUR TONE BOZO! I'M the new chief of police now and I demand respect!"

"You're not chief of police until I sign that paper! Now as it just so happens, it's my lunchtime and I'm going out for a meal."

He stormed past Swinton and went downstairs. On his way out, he stopped by the desk at the anxious and worried Francine who was chatting with Judy, Ben and Terry. They all looked in his direction. "So?...What happened?"

She saw the sadness in Bogo's eyes. "I'm going out for lunch now, but...it looks like I'll be heading home earlier than planned."

"NO!" She cried.

"Yes. I'm sorry dear."

Ben looked really worried. "Wait! What's going on?!"

"I'm sorry Ben. I've been let go."

Ben started to cry and held on to Bogo. "NNOOOO! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Ben! You're getting my uniform all wet! Not that I'm going to need it soon."

Judy spoke up. "So Swinton is the police chief now?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I've never liked that pig. She's been very jealous of my accomplishments. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. None of you need to worry."

Ben was still sobbing. "I don't want Swinton as my chief! I want you! You're the best!"

Bogo smiled as he gave the fat cheetah a light pat on the back. "Thank you Ben. But don't you worry. I'll keep in touch. You're one of my best friends after all."

" _SNIFF!_ I am?"

"Of course! My men are like family to me. Now you two better hurry and and get something to eat. You'll need to hurry up and get back on patrol. I have a feeling it's going to get violent out there."

Terry looked at Judy. "That reminds me. I don't have a ride and me in my wheelchair might be...recognizable. Could you give me a lift back home while you're out?"

"Sure thing." Judy replied. "It'll be a treat for Michael if I say 'Hi!' real quick."

It was then that Judy's phone went off. "Hold on guys. Hi Spots! What's up honey?...Oh my gosh! Really?! Is everyone okay?...Thank goodness. What about the kids?...Oh thank you! And thank Auburn too! We're on our way and we'll be making a short visit. Stay safe. Bye!"

Terry looked very concerned. "What is it?! What is it?!"

"Don't panic, but there was a riot at Nick's restaurant."

Terry instantly started to bolt towards the door, but Ben grabbed her by the tail and Judy held her in front. Terry quickly calmed down. "I'm okay! I'm okay. I'm a calm kitty. Calm kitties do not panic...IS MY BABY OKAY?! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME!"

"Spots and Auburn got the kids upstairs in the apartment just before the fight broke out. Everyone's safe."

"Oh thank goodness. Can we please go? I wanna see Sarah."

"We're heading out now" Ben replied. "We should get some fast food on the way there since this digs into our lunch. I could go for 2 or 3 value menu meals."

"CLAWHAUSER!" Terry and Judy shouted at Ben.

"Fine! Fine! Just one super-size meal."

"I want to get home Ben!" Judy yelled out. "You can raid my fridge when we get there."

"I'll resupply your croceries later." Terry said. "If you give Ben an invitation like that, he'll clean you out."

Moments later, they were on the Baddy Buster and on the streets. Terry was once again in the side car while Ben and Judy were on the bike.

Judy was curious about something. "One thing I don't understand. Swinton's a small mammal like me and...I know how Bogo used to be. Thinking my size meant I couldn't be a good cop, so how did she end up becoming lieutenant? She's gotta be in her what? Early 40's?

Ben tried to explain. "Well...as you know. Before Bogo became chief, our chief was an elephant. Chief Tuskarora. Rumors back then were that Swinton...well, she got up in rank with the same kind of 'favors' she's rumored to do for Trunk. For a tiny pig, she knows her way around an elephant."

"So wait...she got to be a lieutenant through sexual favors?!"

"That's the rumor."

"That slut! It makes women like me and Terry who work hard to get where we are look bad!"

"Yeah. I think that's why Bogo respects you so much. At first, he thought you were gonna be another Swinton, but you got to where you are now through hard work and determination. You never give up."

"Thanks Ben."

 **12:46pm**

It wasn't long before they were at the apartment. Judy knocked on the door. It took a while until Nick answered. "Who is it?!"

Judy was a little surprised at his suspicious attitude. "It's me honey! Judy! I'm here with Ben and Terry."

Nick opened the door. "Sorry Fluff. I'm just making sure it's not one of the angry preds from earlier."

"Things got bad hunh?"

"Went super downhill the moment Lionheart's beaten-up face was shown."

As they walked in, they saw that everyone was hanging out in the living room. Tim, James and Spots were chilling on the couch playing "Street Ferret 5" on the Pawstation 4. Michael, Petey and Cotton were huddled together by the tablet watching "Rerun of the Jedi" while Auburn was lying back on the couch with Sarah asleep on her belly and covered up in a small blanket. Delgato just sat near Tim on a folding chair watching them play the game. He looked depressed.

"Carlos? What are you doing here?"

"When the photo of Lionheart came up on screen...Johnson he...he got real upset and sided with him."

He showed Judy Johnson's badge. "He threw his badge at Nick and said he quit. He's now leading a pro-Lioneart gang. My best friend stabbed me in the back and left."

Ben was shocked. "Oh no! This day's just getting worse and worse!"

Terry looked over and saw Sarah asleep on Aurburn's belly. She was covered in a blanket.

Terry was very happy to see her. "Sarah! Are you okay baby?"

"She's napping." Auburn argued.

Terry picked up the mountain lion cub and craded her in her arms. "Oh it's okay. We've got all day t-OW!"

Sarah bit down hard on Terry's arm, almost causing her to drop the cub. Terry quickly gave her back to Auburn. "OWowowowow! You bit me! What's wrong with you?!"

"You're a bad mommy!" Sarah said with much anger and tears. "You left me without telling me you were going or where you were going! You just dissappeared! And then everyone started to get angry in the restaurant and I got real scared! I wanted my mommy and you weren't there! BAA-HAA-HAA!"

Terry kneeled down to pet her head as she was crying. "I'm sorry sweetie. Suzie told me she was bleeding and I freaked out. All I could think of was getting to that school and making sure she was okay."

"Uncle Tim could have driven you! You could have taken me! I was worried about her too!"

"She's got ya 'dere Fangs." Tim mentioned.

Terry was getting upset. "Well excuse me! I panicked okay?! I made a simple mistake."

Now Ben was getting in her face. " 'Simple'?! You caused a few traffic accidents! You're the 'Orange Blur' that's on the news! I was gonna arrest you until Judy talked me out of it."

Tim was shocked. "Woah! You arrested yer own wife?!"

"Pawcuffs and everything. Since nobody got a clear look at her, Judy and I agreed to let her go if she quit the force."

"You WHAT?!" Tim yelled. "Ya shoulda taken 'dat up with me! 'Dat's my partner!"

Terry patted Tim on the shoulder. "Wolfy. Calm down. It's for the best."

"No it's not! Yer my best friend! I spent more time with you 'dan with my family!"

"But we both have families now! I've been thinking about quitting for awhile now. I was almost fired for my last mishap. This was unavoidable. It was coming. Besides, if I was arrested, it would be on my record, I'd leave the company in disgrace. Ben would have to pay bail and we'd go broke in lawsuits. We're having enough expenses with taking care of Suzie and Sarah! Now, I can be a full-time mother and be there for them."

Tim slumped back on the couch in depressed defeat. "I guess 'dat makes sense. _WHIIINE!"_

Delgato smiled at Wolford. "Look on the bright side. It's like you said, we can partner up! I need a new partner and you need a new partner. Sound good?"

Delgato put his fist up for Tim to bump. Tim smiled and bumped his fist back. "Sounds good. Partner."

Nick clasped his paws together. "AWW! You got a new bestie!"

"Shaddap Wilde!"

Terry petted her daughter's head some more. "You see sweetie? Mommy will have all day to be with you. I won't just suddenly drop you off and leave you ever again. I promise."

"Well... _SNIFF!..._ okay."

As Terry picked up Sarah and cradled her again, Auburn sat back up. "And you'll be seeing a lot me and Jim too!"

Sarah's ears perked up. "Really?!"

"Sure! Jim doesn't start school until January and I'm on maternity leave. I'd love to hang out with you and Terry! You can even help me take care of my pups!"

Terry smiled back. "I'd love that too! We'd be like a little family."

"We might be!" Sarah replied. "Jimmy thinks me and him might be brother and sister."

"Hunh?"

James paused the game to explain. "Not exactly what I meant. I mean, you two are like family to me and both of us don't really know anything about our fathers, but I'm sorry Sarah. Chances are slim we are since you're a a mountain lion and I'm a cougar."

Spots looked over at James. "Do you know for sure your dad was a cougar?"

"Mom barely talked about him other than being upset that he left her right after she got pregnant. I really didn't want to know much about him. I hate him."

"Well, cougars and mountain lions are very similar." Spots replied.

Auburn interrupted them."Actually...they're the exact same species. Just slightly different depending on location. You two even have that bit of black around your muzzle."

James was surprised. "Really?! Me and Sarah are the same species?!"

"Basically. Although, you got all those brown splotches."

"My mother was half leopard."

"There you go."

This got James thinking. "Sarah, do you know anything about your daddy?"

"No. Sister Camella said my parents couldn't afford my medical bills and that they were homeless. That's all I know."

Terry looked at James. "Do you really think there's a chance?"

"My mom did say that my dad was a bum when they met. I thought it was a figure of speech. Let's do a DNA test!"

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"Well...they take a sample of your DNA and match it with mine and see if we're related."

"Is there needles?" Sarah asked with worry.

"Nope! Just a cotton swab around the mouth to get collect your spit and put it in a petri dish. Real simple!"

"Lets do it!" Terry said with excitement. "Then we'll know for sure."

"YAAY!" Cheered Sarah."I hope Jimmy really is my big brother. I love him!"

"Okay."Auburn replied. "We'll see about an appointment soon, but don't get your hopes up. This is more than likely a coincidence. At most, you two would be half siblings. Same father, different mother."

"I'm still cool with that." James replied.

Meanwhile, Judy looked over Michael's shoulder as he was watching the tablet. "What'cha watching honey?"

"Oh hi mommy! We're watching Star Boars! Are you off already?"

"No dear, we were close by and thought we'd get lunch here."

"COOL! Can you do that every day?"

"I'll try!"

Judy then looked over to see Ben taking over half their food out of the fridge. Two bagels were in his mouth. "Clawhauser! You put half of that back!"

"But I'm hungry!" The fat cheetah whined.

"I warned you." Terry replied.

It was then that Delgato's phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's the chief! Hello? No, I haven't seen the news...All over?! Damn...Yeah I was at Nick's place and the same th-...alright! Alright! I'll be there right away. No. Johnson won't be coming. He...He quit the force and is supporting Lionheart...What?!...NO!...Ai dios mio! I'm sorry to hear that sir. I'll be in right now...They're right here. Do you want me to tell them? Okay. Thank you sir. For everything."

He hung up the phone. "That was the chief. He want me in right now and he wanted me to tell you guys that you're pulling double duty tonight."

Ben was upset. "WHAT?!"

Judy hugged the bunnies. "Nooo. I'm a mother now! I need some time with my babies!"

"I know Judy, but the city is already in chaos. There's a huge protest in the Sahara district and it's getting violent. In fact violence is breaking out in several spots around town. The chief said this was his final order to us."

Wolford looked worried. "Wait! Whaddya mean final?!"

Judy looked over at the wolf in sadness. "He was fired by the mayor about an hour ago. He has to sign his resignation papers by tonight. I'm sorry."

The wolf was trying to hold back tears. " 'Dis sucks! 'Dis sucks! 'Dis whole day sucks!"

Michael looked sad. "Does this mean I won't see you today?"

"Not until around bedtime honey. I'm so sorry. I'll try to stop by for dinner."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" He cried.

"I know baby. but it won't be like this forever."

Tim got up out of his seat. "Excuse me for a moment. May I use yer bathroom?"

"Sure" Judy replied. "It's just down the hall."

Tim stormed off and talked quietly to himself. _"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't you dare cry!"_

He got to the bathroom. The apartment was soon flooded with the sound of a sad wolf howling. "AWROOOO!"

Auburn spoke up. "Hoo boy! That's the worst crying howl I've heard from him. I better go howl with him to make him feel better. Come along James."

"But I'm terrible at howling!" the cougar replied.

"Your father's very sad and needs your support! If you can't howl then..I dunno, meow real loud!"

" _SIGH!_ Alright."


	10. Chapter 10: Bogo's Wake-Up Lunch

Chapter 10: Bogo's Wake-Up Lunch

A/N: _While setting up the next few chapters in my head while at work (it helps me escape my crappy job), I came up with the story for this chapter. I think it's a solid one that shows Bogo learning just how hard of a struggle predators have. Enjoy!_

 **12:40pm at the Carnivore Cravings diner**

"I'll take the #4 Hal." Bogo replied to the grizzly bear as he looked at the menu above the bar. This particular diner has been around for decades and was a favorite of Bogo's.

The bear was in a beat-up, stained tank top. He was the owner of the diner and cooked half the food. "The usual hunh? Alright. It'll be a few minutes."

While Bogo sat a nearby table, he noticed other predators giving him the stink-eye. He chose to ignore them as he watched the news on the TV hanging above.

 _"And more on this breaking case. We are hiring a lip reader to examine Bogo's exact words to see if it matches up with the dictation took during the interrogation. But look at this scene! Bogo clearly reaches over and starts choking Lionheart. It's here that the audio kicks back in and you can hear our former mayor begging for his life."_

Bogo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's not what happened at all! He grabbed my hooves and pulled them to his neck to make it look like I was choking him! You can clearly see him do it in the video!"

"People believe what 'dey want them ta believe Bill." The old bear said." 'Da press sells drama. Not facts. Here's yer soda."

The bear put Bogo's soda on the table as the buffalo kept watching.

 _"Today's events have caused riots and panic on the streets of Zootopia. There is currently a large, anti-police protest in Sahara Square and there has been a fair amount of vandalism and fights breaking out all across this city."_

"This is getting worse and worse. Damn you Lionheart!"

The predators in the diner started making the connection between the buffalo being seen on TV and the buffalo in the diner. "Heeey! It's that jerk who attacked Lionheart!"

Bogo looked over at the puma addressing him. "As I've stated before, I did not touch Lionheart. The man is a psychopath trying to get this city riled up!"

"Don't gimmie dat crap! Yer a stinkin' grazer tryin' 'ta keep 'da prey down!"

"I was one of Lionheart's biggest supporters during his tenure! Only when it was revealed he was kidnapping the savage predators did I change my mind about him."

Another predator, a polar bear approached him. "You're lucky that you're the chief of police or I'd knock you on your ass right now!"

Bogo stood up and got in his face. "You wanna try something punk?!"

Finally, Hal got in between. "Alright, that's enough! I don't need a riot inside my diner! Sorry Bogo, but you bein' here is causing a lot of hostility. I'm canceling your meal. You'll have to eat elsewhere until this thing dies down."

"I understand." Bogo replied and left peacefully.

As he was walking out, an old leopard approached him. "Hold it right there!"

Bogo just rolled his eyes. "Lord! What now?!"

He turned around to notice the old leopard was on a cane and while angry, was in no position to harm him.

"Yer with the ZPD right?!"

"I'm the chief of police."

"Hunh! Thought so. You grazers are all the same. Only looking out for other prey!"

"I have many fiends and colleagues who are..."

"Who are what? Predators?! You have no idea the hell we go through. The injustice we receive! You're department killed my grandson!"

"Excuse me?"

The old leopard pulled out a tattered picture. "You see this boy?! This was my grandson, Alex! He was in his freshman year of college when he was pulled over while in his friend's car. His friend was drunk driving, not him! But the cops involved arrested everyone even though he did nothing wrong! He...He was tasered to death."

"Wait...I heard of this. It happened almost ten years ago. I had just become a sergeant. I was told the boy died due a pacemaker in his heart that the officer didn't know about?"

"Bullshit! He was only 19! He never had a pacemaker. The officer involved, ummm...trombone?"

"Trumpet?"

"YES! That's the bastard! He took a taser to him because he resisted arrest. He was only a passenger. When...when he was on the ground, Trumpet thought it was funny to shock him some more and watch him spasm."

"But there was an autopsy done."

"LIES! It was a cover up! Look into it! When we got the body back, there were severe burns on his left side where Trumpet had tasered him. He was shocked to death!"

Bogo was stunned. "Trumpet did that?! I...I can't believe it!"

"Of course you can't! You'd prefer to just ignore us preds and side with your fellow officers."

"I'm going to look into this sir. I swear!"

"FEH! I doubt it." The old man then walked off.

Bogo walked away and looked at his phone. "Looks like I'm going to be late getting back from lunch. Not that it matters."

He got into his private ZPD database and looked up Trumpets arrest records for the past ten years. He was noticing a pattern. "No prey arrests. None!" He then looked into the botched arrest case from ten years back. What he found was startling. "There's no autopsy pictures of where he was injured. The report barely mentions anything. Who was the examiner then?"

He almost tripped on a mole walking by as he was too focused on his phone. He then was stopped by a very friendly koala. "Well if it isn't police chief Bogo!"

"Oh! Ummmm...hello."

"Good afternoon! You're just in time to get a fine meal in my establishment. Come in! come in!"

Bogo looked up to see a sign that read "The Grassy Plains: Fine Dining." As he went inside, he saw how fancy the establishment was. White tablecloths, silk-covered seats and a piano in the middle with a live singer.

The owner lead him to a nice, single table. "Here you are! What can I get you started with?"

"Just a diet soda for now."

"Excellent! I'll have a menu for you post haste! Always nice to have a man who'll stand up for us little guys, you know?"

The koala quickly ran off as Bogo was a bit puzzled. "What did he mean by that?"

While the koala was away he did a little more investigating on the phone. He found out who the examiner was. He was shocked to learn he had retired just after the Trumpet case. "Hmmmmmm...Curiouser and curiouser."

He then found out the phone number of the examiner and decided to give him a call. As he was doing so, he looked around the place. Very fancy. Many wealthy people, smiles everywhere, but one thing he noticed most of all.

"All prey. Not a single predator in sight."

He managed to get a hold of the examiner. "Hello? Is this Halpert Coyoter?"

 _"Yes."_ Said the voice on the other line _. "May I ask who's calling?"_

"The is police chief Bogo of the ZPD."

There was a nervousness in the old coyote's voice. _"H-How can I help you?"_

I was looking over an autopsy of an old case involving officer Trumpet.

 _"I-Is that so?"_

"Yes. It was a 19 year-old leopard boy by the name of Alex Prowlson. The family swears there were burns on his side, but I have no photos and no report of any such evidence from your autopsy done back th-"

Before Bogo could finish, Halpert spilled the beans _. "Oh GOD! I'm so sorry! I never thought this could come to light again! Trumpet threatened me! He threatened my entire family if I didn't fudge with the results! I had to lie! I couldn't take the guilt anymore and I retired that year! Please don't arrest me! I have grandkids now! He...he didn't give me a choice! He said he'd trump up some charges! I didn't want to do it! I swear!"_

"He was going to trump up false charges?! Has he done this before?"

 _"From what I hear, often!"_

"I've been in the dark about this for so long. Thank you Dr. Coyoter."

 _"Am...Am I in trouble?"_

"This was done under duress. If this ever comes to court, you should be okay."

 _"Thank you sir! Thank you!"_

"That doesn't pardon you! You'll have to live with this your entire life."

 _"Believe me sir. I do."_

Bogo hung up the phone and looked at the news on his social media. Several fights had broken out and the protest in Sahara Square was starting to get violent. "This is bad! Even if it's my last order, I'll need everyone in."

A rabbit waitress stopped by and dropped off some water and a menu. "Thank you." Bogo replied. "Tell me something. What kind of restaurant is this?"

"Only the finest establishment in the city! We cater to the more..classy clientele those who were born to graze."

"So...no predators?"

"Heavens no! We keep that filth out! Or at least, back in the kitchen where the customers can't see them."

"...I see."

"I'll be back soon with your order."

"Take your time." Bogo replied. _"I won't be back when you get here."_ He thought to himself. He quickly got on the phone with Delgato.

 _"Hello?!"_

"Delgato. Have you been watching the news?"

 _"No, I haven't seen the news."_

"We've got trouble. There's been reports of violence and fights breaking out all over the city."

 _"All over?! Damn...Yeah I was at Nick's place and the same th-"_

"No time for chit-chat. I need you and Johnson to come in NOW! Pronto!"

 _"Alright! Alright! I'll be there right away."_

"Is Johnson with you?"

 _"No. Johnson won't be coming."_

"WHAT?! Why on earth not?!"

 _"He quit the force and is supporting Lionheart."_

"Dear God! Things can't get much worse. First, I'm forced to retire by the mayor and now this."

 _"What?!...NO!...Aie dos mio! I'm sorry to hear that sir. I'll be in right now."_

"Good. I'll get in contact with officers Clawhauser and Hopps immediately."

 _"They're right here. Do you want me to tell them?"_

"Yes! They're pulling double duty. I can't have them home until this dies down. Possibly as late as ten. Tell them this is my final order."

 _"Okay. Thank you sir. For everything."_

"No, thank YOU Delgato. You've been a loyal officer."

He hung up the phone and stood up just as the waitress came back. "Oh! Have you had a chance to look at the menu?"

"No. I'm just going to use the restroom." He replied. "This place makes me sick to my stomach." he said under his breath.

On his way to the restroom, he heard the shattering of a plate followed by some yelling by the restaurant owner.

"You stupid, useless moron!"

Bogo took a peek in the back and saw the koala standing on the stove and hitting a young dingo over the head with a soup ladle. "Those plates are worth more than YOU! You filthy chomper!"

The coyote had his paws on his head to protect himself. "I'm sorry sir! The soap was slippery!"

"That's no excuse, you worthless pile of dung! I'm taking this out of your paycheck! A mangy chomper like you should be on your hands and knees kissing my feet. Thanking me for having a job here!"

"I'm very sorry sir! It won't happen again."

Bogo poked his head into the kitchen. "What is going on here? Did you just hit that boy?"

The koala apologized. "I'm sorry chief Bogo, but you know how worthless these chompers can be. You give them a job and they think they can just slack off. It's best not to have any preds in my establishment anyway. Maybe I should just let him go."

The coyote panicked. "No! Please sir! I need this job! I'm saving up as much as I can for college!"

"College? What good would an education do for trash like you!"

Bogo finally interrupted. "I have had enough of this! What kind of specist establishment are you running here?!"

"Excuse me? Mr. Bogo, I thought you of all people would understand the need to make sure predators stay in their place. Especially after what you did to Lionheart."

"I never touched Lionheart. All of his injuries were self-inflicted despite what the press thinks! Now you either treat this boy with some dignity or all bring the Better Business Bureau down on you!"

"He's not worth the hassle." The koala turned to the coyote. "Take your things out of your locker. You're fired!"

"No please!" The coyote pleaded.

The koala then turned to Bogo. "You need to leave. You can bring the BBB here all you want and it won't make no difference! All they'll find is the fanciest restaurant in town with no vermin. In the meantime, you can take the boy back to his trailer park and his whore of a mother."

The coyote was enraged and grabbed the koala by the throat. "You don't talk about my mother that way!"

Bogo had to pull him off. "Don't do it son! He's not worth it!"

Bogo patted the coyote on the shoulders as he calmed down. "Remember, HE'S the vermin. Come lad, I'll treat you to lunch myself."

The coyote wiped away tears as he walked out with Bogo. "Thank you sir. I haven't had a break in five hours."

"Five hours?! What a bastard! Any place in particular you'd like to eat?"

"I don't wanna be a burden sir. Bug-Burga would be fine. They got really good chili fries."

Bogo smiled as he put an arm over the young coyote's shoulders. "Bug-Burga it is then."

It was moments later when the two sat down at a table at a local Bug-Burga and Bogo was finally able to eat. "Good choice on the chili fries. They're fantastic! I'm terribly sorry for costing you your job, but you shouldn't take abuse like that!"

"I didn't have much choice. It's incredibly hard for a predator to get a decent paying job nowadays. They see many of us as untrustworthy."

"Your saving up for college?"

"Yes sir. I live with my mom in a trailer park downtown. I want to become a doctor, but the tuition to get in is insane. We've been saving for a long while now, but we got about ten thousand dollars to go. There are so few predator doctors because it's simply impossible for us to get student loans!"

"You seem like a very responsible young man. Let me see if I can find you some work. I might be able to find you something at the ZPD."

"Really?"

"Let me look through any open positions." Bogo tapped through his phone and searched the ZPD database. With him technically still being chief of police, he had access to everything. "Well there's one, but it's not exactly glamorous. You'd be the sanitation engineer for the ZPD headquarters, which is a nice way of saying 'janitor'. It pays about $18 an hour."

The coyote was excited. "That's twice as much as I was making as a dishwasher! I'll take it!"

"Normally you have to go through a whole interview process but...you're hired! As of yesterday according to what I inputted into the system. I'm not supposed to do this, but I just fudged with the rules a bit."

The coyote got up and hugged Bogo tightly to his chest. He was starting to tear up. "Oh thank you sir! Thank you so much! You're a life saver!"

Bogo smiled. "Heh-heh! No problem! I'm gonna keep checking up on you until you get into college. You hear?"

"Sure! Let me give you my number so we can keep in contact. I don't think I can ever repay you for this!"

Moments later, they started saying their goodbyes. "Thanks again sir." the coyote said. "If you need ANYTHING, please let me know."

"I will. Come to think of it, I didn't get your name."

"It's Robert. Robert Scavenge."

"William Bogo."

He started to walk away. "I'll invite you over sometime. My mom's a good cook."

"I'm sure."

"Ummm...She's single too!"

Bogo couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, but I'm seeing someone. Are you trying to nab me as your stepdad?"

"Can you blame me? You're awesome!"

"Thanks! I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" With that the cougar left.

A swelling of pride came over Bogo. "I wonder if this is how Wolford felt when he saved that cougar. Feels good. _SIGH!_ I've been living in a bubble. I've worked with both predators and prey at the same time everyday, that I never fully saw the predators plight until now."

Then, with a sneer, he got back on his phone. "I've GOT to get back to work, but I have one more thing left unfinished...hello Trumpet? Bogo here. I need to talk with you, it's important. Meet me in front of the Carnivore Cravings diner. I have a...surprise for you."

Within moments, Bogo was back at the front of the Carnivore Cravings diner. Hal, the diner owner was a bit worried. "What the heck are you doing back here?! You know my patrons aren't too fond of you right now!"

"You'll see. Have you seen the old leopard who was here?"

"He's sitting in the back."

"Can you bring him out? He'll want to see this."

Within minutes, officer Trumpet arrived in his car and parked in front of the diner right in front of Bogo. The old leopard hissed as he saw the elephant. "What's HE doing here?!"

"You're about to find out." Bogo replied.

Trumpet got out of the car, a bit confused as to what was going on. "You wanted to see me chief?"

Bogo gave a phony smile. "Here he is! Officer Trumpet."

Trumpet smiled, but was still confused. "That's me! Heh-Heh!"

"The longest running officer on the force. Almost twenty-five years."

"...Yes?"

"I'm confused Trumpet. You've been on the force for that long...and yet, you've never been promoted?"

"Oh! Heh! Ummmm...well, you know me. I prefer being on the streets. A cop on the beat."

" 'Beat' is an excellent choice of words for you. Twenty. Five. Years. It takes a lot of guts to be a cop for that long. And a lot of...BALLS!"

Bogo delivered a low-blow punch to Trumpets crotch. Causing the elephant to bow over towards Bogo.

"OOOF! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Bogo grabbed Trumpets trunk and pulled him down until their eyes met. "You specist scum!" He then pointed to the old leopard. "You see that man right there?! You murdered his grandson!"

"OOOOHH OW! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You tasered his grandson to death! All for the crime of being a passenger to a drunk driver!"

"I-It was an accident! He had a pacemaker!"

"LIES! It was a cover up the whole time! I didn't want to believe it, but I checked your arrest record. Thousands of arrests. ALL predators! NO prey! NONE! And then...I got a hold of the autopsy examiner. He spilled the beans!"

"That backstabbing rat! He was supposed to shut his trap!"

"Yoouuu MONSTER!" Bogo judo threw Trumpet over his back and onto the concrete. The sight was shocking to the predators and bystanders watching. It was an incredible feat of strength.

You could hear Tumpet's surprise reaction. "WoooOOAaaAAH! OOF!"

Trumpet begged for mercy. "Bogo I swear! I didn't mean to kill that kid! Those tasers were new tech back then! We didn't know how much damage they could do!"

"And you thought that made it okay to shock the boy in the ribs and watch him squirm for a laugh?!"

"Oh come on! It was just some punk leopard!"

"SOME PUNK LEOPARD?!" said the old man. "That was my grandson you piece of filth!"

Bogo held him back. "Hold on sir, I've got this."

With Trumpet on his now sore back, Bogo proceeded to tie a knot in his trunk.

"OW!" Trumpet yelped. "Pwease thir! Thtop thith!"

Bogo towered over the middle-aged elephant. "Trumpet, I'm being forced to resign today, so I don't have the time to re-open your case and prosecute you...yet. But with my short time left, I can do...this!"

Bogo grabbed Trumpets badge from his shirt and forcibly ripped it off. "YOOOU'RE FIIIIRED! Now get the hell out of my sight!"

The predators cheered as Trumpet slowly picked himself up. Every part of him aching and his nose still tied. "A meaningweth gesture Bogo! Thwinton will we-hire by 'de end of 'da day! Ooooh! My poor widdle nothe!"

"Not totally meaningless. This firing will be on your record and I'll make damn sure to make your 'no prey' arrest record public. This city will know you for the fraud that you are. Now get out of here!"

Trumpet started heading towards his car, but Bogo blocked him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To mah caw!"

"That's ZPD property. You've been fired. Remember?! So take the bus home!"

Trumpet was upset. "You bweeding-heart, chomper-woving scum!"

Bogo leaned on the hood. Smiling. "I wouldn't say such things considering your current company."

"Hunh?" Trumpet looked around and saw all of the predators surrounding him. They were growling and baring their fangs. "Ah! AAH! AAAAAH!" The old elephant got scared and ran off.

The crowd cheered as Trumpet ran off with his tail between his legs (which is pretty impressive seeing as elephants have such tiny tails) and the crowd at the diner cheered. Bogo handed Trumpet's badge to the old leopard. "I know this won't bring your grandson back, but I hope this can bring you some satisfaction."

"Thank you." said the old leopard. "I'm sorry I misjudged you. If this is who you truly are, then...then Lionheart really did do that to himself."

The other predators in the diner agreed. "Yeah!" said one of them. "I was thinking of following that jerk, but forget it! You're okay by me Bogo!"

"I'm glad I was able to show you the truth. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm really late getting back from lunch. Not that it matters anymore."

"That was amazing!" A cheetah yelled out. "How did you throw him like that without killing your back?!"

"Lots of training." Bogo replied. "Also I ummm...have been getting rather physical with another elephant as of late."

Bogo went over to Trumpet's squad car. The keys were still in the ignition. Bogo sat in the seat and immediately realized he was going to have some trouble. The car was built for an elephant. Not a buffalo. "Ummm...does anyone have a crate for me to sit on? Also some stilts for the pedals? Hoo boy! This is gonna be tough to get back to the precinct."


	11. Chapter 11: The Suzie Clawhauser show

Chapter 11: The Suzie Clawhauser show

A/N: _Michael explaining a story with question marks is kind of how I heard kids explain things to adults. Teenage girls tend do that to. They give a statement that sounds like a question. This chapter came out WAY longer than planned, so I decided the best course was to split it in two. There were some scenes I could have easily cut out, but I felt they were too funny or had some good social commentary, so I decided to keep it all in. At least now you'll get two chapters coming out close together instead of waiting a while._

 _* = I TOTALLY forgot about the gerbils. The problem is, they are planning something good that will affect the finale of the entire arc so I really shouldn't have passed them by so quickly._

 **1:30pm At Nick's place...**

Nick, Terry, Tim, Auburn and Spots were all kicking back in the living room while James was bragging about himself and what happened at the restaurant to Auburn and Terry. "And then, the jaguar pounced on Mr. Wilde and started choking him! Without any fear of my own safety, I jumped in and attacked the jaguar, freeing Nick from his deadly grasp and I fought the guy off while Nick helped Spots attack the dingo. She was so impressed, she yelled out 'Jimmy! You're awesome! I love you!"

Spots was upset. "Okay one, that's the worst impression of me I ever heard and two, I totally did not say that!"

"Yes you did!" Nick replied. Catching Spots in her lie.

"Y-Yeah well...I didn't exactly mean it the way it sounded!"

James was upset. "What the hell does that mean?"

Spots put her arm around James. "I'm sorry Jim. It was just...the whole excitement of it all. Although I'm super grateful for you saving my dad, but he taught me that these confusing feelings for you is more than likely just us bonding closely or a platonic infatuation."

"Say what?!"

"Yeah! I mean, I've been having these odd feelings and obsessing over you a bit, but in the end it's probably nothing serious. Just a bonding experience."

James gave Nick a dirty look. "Thanks a lot jerk! You're ruining my life!"

Wolford chimed in with a joke. "Yeah. Don't ruin my son's life Nick. That's my job."

Terry got off the phone with her doctor. "Well I got some good news! My doctor took a good look at my ultrasound and the stab wound didn't come close to my vital organs. I mainly just bled out which caused me to pass out. Also, my stitches should be healed enough now that I can walk around as much as I want. I just can't do any running yet."

"That's great to hear!" James said. "I've been feeling so guilty about seeing you in that wheelchair."

Terry smiled. "Well, it brought you into our lives, so it was worth it."

James leaned over and kissed the tiger on the cheek. "Thanks aunt Terry."

It was then that Petey and Michael came bursting out of their bedroom in tears. "WAAAH! DADDY!"

They ran up to the couch and cried in Nick's arms. Nick was confused. "What's the matter guys?"

Michael tried to explain. "W-We finished watching 'Rerun of the Jedi!' "

"...And?"

"D-Darth Raider? He...He was watching Duke get shocked by the Emperor? And he...he picked the bad guy up and threw him down a big hole? But...But he got shocked while throwing the Emperor down the hole and his breathing suit stopped working? And he...he died in Duke's arrrrrms!"

"LOVE WINS!" Petey sobbed.

Nick smiled as he petted Michaels head. "And let me guess. It makes you cry because Duke's father sacrificed himself to save his son even though your father did the opposite?"

Michael shook his head up and down as he buried his head into Nick's chest.

"Well...remember, it wasn't just your father's life on the line, it was all of your siblings as well."

" _SNIFF!_ I know. Daddy? When I grow up, I wanna be like Duke Futtbucker."

"Because he helped save the galaxy?"

"Yeah! And he's like me!"

"Oh? How?"

"He kisses his sister on the mouth too!"

The group laughed. Michael then asked another question. "Daddy? What happened to those gerbils that visited?" *

"I almost forgot about them! They're okay. I sent them back to Little Rodentia and let Brie know that they were helping redeem themselves. They were really happy with me and said that they were planning a campaign of their own. I don't know what though."

"Hey Nick!" Wolford shouted. "It's stiflin' in here! You wanna open a window?"

"Sure thing fang face!" Nick replied. He set Michael down with Petey and went to the window. "At least with us up this high, I don't have to worry about Suzie knocking me down."

"Did she do that at your old place?" Terry asked.

"Yup. She was knocking me down even before you two met." Nick then opened the window. "But she won't be able to do that this high up!"

Nick opened the window and took in a big whiff of fresh air. He then fell back in surprise at a giraffe puppet popping up in front of him.

"It's the Suzie Clawhauser show! Starring...Suzie Clawhauser!"

Nick picked himself up off the floor. "Dangit Suzie! What did I tell you about climbing the building?!"

"I'm not climbing anything Mr. Wilde! I found some big crates to stand on. I can only reach this far with my hoof so I put a puppet on it. Now shush! You're interrupting my show!"

Nick was exasperated. "Oh brother. Go ahead."

"AHEM! We've got a special guest with us tonight! But first, a joke. Knock knock!"

"SIGH! I'll bite. Who's there?"

"Myva."

"...Myva who?"

"My vagina was bleeding like a waterfall this morning! It was terrible!"

Wolford warned her. "Hey! No blue material! 'Dere's kids present!"

"And why is it called 'menstruation' when it doesn't involve men at all? By the way, is my mom there?"

"I'm on the couch honey!" Terry said. "Sarah is here too!"

"Did you get me a maxi pad?"

"Sorry, I haven't had a chance."

"That's okay, I went and got one for myself. Considering my size, the pad's are so large, it was cheaper for me to go to the furniture store and get a small mattress! Hey-ooo!"

Nick had enough. "Suzie, would stop the comedy routine and give your 'special guest' already?!"

"Don't worry Mr. Wilde.." said Suzie's puppet. "that was my last menstruation joke."

"Well, thank y-"

"PERIOD!"

"...That was terrible."

"And now for my special guest. He's adding a new room to our house and currently residing in my shirt pocket, it's Duke Weaselton!"

With her other hoof, Suzie picked up a panicky Duke and put him in the apartment through the window.

"Hey! HEY! Watch it ya crazy dame! I'm scared 'a heights! Next time just let me go up 'da elevator!"

"Sorry Mr. Weaselton!" Suzie replied.

The group was surprised to see Duke at Nick's place.

Nick was happy to see him. "Duke! Buddy!" He hugged the weasel tight. "You are a BIG hero my friend! You did more for 'Preds for Peace' than I ever could."

"Thanks. I came 'ta check up on Twitch and Eye. 'Dere makin' sure 'da possums move 'dere stuff outta 'da extra rooms. Mainly though, I came 'ta show Mrs. Clawhauser our blueprints and plans fer 'da extra room."

Terry was pleased. "Oooh! Let me see!"

Duke unscrolled the blueprints along with some drawings. "After scoping out the frames of 'da bedrooms, we decided 'dat since yer room has a high ceiling, we'd put 'da extra room above yours. It's gonna have an archway above your door, where on 'de right side, Sara can go up 'dese special stairs made fer her. Dey got a soft but firm foam on 'da tips of each stair fer grip as she's climbin' up and she won't hurt herself if she falls back."

Sara came over to take a look. Duke continued. "Now here's 'da fun part kiddo! One side is 'da stairs to enter yer new room, but you exit via 'dis slide!"

"Cool!" Sarah said happily.

"Yeah! And it's got a cushion at 'da bottom fer a soft landin'. On 'da inside, everything will be in reach fer her. It's all low to 'da ground. 'Da shelves, 'da table, 'da bed and all a 'dat. We can even set her up with a low T.V. Stand if ya like. 'Da other good news is 'dat it doesn't mean we got a low ceilin'. No sirree! We got room fer her 'ta grow inta a healthy adult and both 'da door and ceilin' are big enough fer you two 'ta visit."

"Wow! Terry exclaimed. "It sounds like you thought of everything!"

"Well 'dats not all! Sarah's young and might be lonely sleepin' by herself without her sister Suzie. SO! We measured 'da height of Suzie's bed and Suzie was nice enough when she dropped by 'ta change 'ta show me how low 'da bed is she she lays down on it. 'Dis is allowin' us 'ta make a door between 'da head of Suzie's bed and Sarah's room. 'Da door will allow Suzie 'ta stick her neck through and lay her head on Sarah's bed without cramping her neck or anythin'!"

"That's fantastic!" Terry replied.

"Also, I know Suzie 'dere likes her privacy. She almost stepped on one of my workers who accidentally came into her room to do some measurin' while she was changin'. She did not like 'dat! So, 'da door between 'da two of them only opens from Suzie's end. Also, if 'dere's an emergency, we got a baby monitor in 'da room so Sarah can call out for Suzie or you and Ben."

"Something tells me all of this is going to be pricey." Terry replied.

"It is. I'm givin' ya 'da best deal I can because I'm gonna use 'dis project 'ta advertise my business. I'm gonna charge you just enough 'ta break even. 'Dat said, it's still gonna cost between ten 'ta fifteen thousand."

"Holy crap! _SIGH!_ Well, it is a big project."

" 'Dere's one other piece of bad news."

"I'm afraid to ask what."

"Well, Adding 'da room requires a support beam or else 'da entire room would collapse inta' your room.

So, We had to add a big metal pole in yer room as a load bearer."

"There's a big metal pole in the middle of my room?!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. It was a stripper pole from an old strip club 'dat went outta business years ago. We cleaned it up good and it still has a little standing table so, if you and yer husband like 'ta get a little frisky, you can do it for a little strip tease dance. Have a little fun with it."

"Ooooh!I kinda like that! It won't come apart from me swinging on it will it?!"

"Nah. Since yer on 'da first floor, 'da pole's foundation will be deep in 'da ground."

"Is that all?"

" 'Dat's everything! I have a worker currently making a model of 'da room out of popsicle sticks fer you 'ta check out later."

"It sounds fantastic! Thanks so much Mr. Weaselton."

"My pleasure! 'Dis project will make a great advertisement fer my business. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna see how my new room is coming along. See ya guys later!"

"Later Duke!" Nick said as he waved goodbye. "That guy's really turned himself around. I'm proud of him."

Nick was interrupted by Michael. "Dad! Can me and Petey go to the toy store and get light sabers?!"

Petey spoke up too. "Yeah! Pleeease!"

Suzie the puppet spoke up too. "I'd like to go too! I'm bored out here. By the way, does anyone else hear a cracking sound?"... _CRACK!_ "AAAH! OOMPH! STUPID WOODEN CRATES!"

Terry peeked her head out. "Suzie! Are you okay?!"

"Yes mom! It's not a long fall for me."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. "She's not gonna stop trying to visit my house is she?"

Terry was a bit mad. "No. And she's gonna hurt herself!"

"Alright, alright. When I get the new fire escapes put in, I'll add some...'Suzie steps' so she can climb up and peek in safely."

Terry was relieved. "Thank you Nick."

Nick then turned to the kids. "Alright guys! Are you ready to head to the toy store?"

"YAAAY! The children all shouted.

Wolford was a bit concerned. "Hey Wilde. You sure 'dis is a good idea? You heard 'da news. 'Dere's fights breakin' out all over."

"Tim, if we just hide away and stay in the house, then Lionheart gets what he wants. He wants us to just hide away in fear and not do anything. There's several good-size predators here. As long as we keep the kids close by, we should be fine. Now let's go!"

The kids cheered as Nick led the family out the door.

 **Meanwhile, at the ZPD...**

Bogo looked at his office one last time. He gave a deep, heavy sigh as he shut the door behind him. He walks downstairs to the front desk where Francine is typing up a report. "Well...it's done."

"You left the resignation papers?" Francine asked.

Bogo gave an assuring smile. "Yes. But I put them on a high shelf so she'll have a lot of trouble retrieving them."

They both had a bit of a laugh, followed by silence. Francine then spoke up. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. I guess. After what I experienced today, maybe I should be let go. How could I have been so ignorant of what was going on all around me?"

"It's not your fault! Nobody knew what a bigot Trumpet could be. Hell, he even trained Ben and he's a predator."

"Come to think of it, he was the one who got Ben fattened up on donuts and the like. I wonder if he did that on purpose?"

"Considering what I know of him now, I wouldn't have put it past him."

"Still, it's my fault for being ignorant of these things. Maybe this precinct is better off without me."

Bogo had his head hung low as he was heading out the door. Francine was worried. "Bogo dear, where are you heading too?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I need to clear my head."

"Well don't you worry. When I'm done for today, we'll have a big dinner and I'll make love to you in ways that are illegal in some states!...Bogo?...Bogo!"

It was too late. Bogo was already gone. "I hope he doesn't do anything drastic." Francine said to herself.


	12. Chapter 12: We R Family

Chapter 12: We R Family

A/N: _Here's part 2 of what was once one long chapter. At least now I have the freedom to add some extra stuff like the llama scene. I noticed I didn't get any reviews for Chapter 11, but it was a pretty dry chapter with not a lot going on. This one's got a fair bit of humor and drama with a nice cliffhanger to the final chapter of this story. Oh yeah! We're almost wrapped up! One more chapter to go and I should be done. For now._

 **2:10pm at Toys or Bust**

The families were having a fun time looking around at all of the toys. James and Spots were messing with bicycles, Wolford was looking at the blocko toys while his wife was trying to pull him away from them, Terry was helping Sarah decide on some dolls while Nick was playing with Michael and Cotton who were playing with the toy lightsabers. Suzie meanwhile, was stopping to take pictures with some of the children in the store.

"Thanks for wanting to take a selfie, but for the last time, I'm not the mascot!"

"Don't forget to keep an eye on the kids!" Nick yelled out to Suzie. "Can you give me an update?"

Thanks to her large size, Suzie had a view of the entire store from high above her. She started thumping her chest to make helicopter sounds. "This is Suzie Clawhauser with your eye in the sky news. There's a traffic jam in the bicycle isle as Jim Wolford tries to be funny while riding a tiny tricycle much to the amusement of Spots. There's an injury in the Blocko isle as Mrs. Wolford pulls her husband away from the toys by his ear. Speaking of 'accidents', my mother ,Terry Clawhauser seems to taking my baby sister off to the restroom to get changed. Petey seems to be sobbing in the Bambi doll isle and there's a pair of young padawans playing with lightsa-"

Nick cut her off. "Hold on! Petey's crying?"

"It appears so Nick! Back to you in the studio!"

Nick just rolled his eyes. "Can you ask the Wolfords to watch Mike and Cotton for me? I gotta check up on Petey."

Within moments, Nick was standing behind Petey. The young bunny was in the Bambi doll isle looking at the clothing accessories for the dolls and weeping. Nick knelt down to be on his level. "Hey champ. What's wrong?"

" _SNIFF!_ It's not fair! I want these... _#$%!_...these dress up toys, but I can't have them."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"They're for girls. I'm a boy."

"Oooooh. You know Pete, there's no law that says you can't have these. We all know you have a passion for fashion. Lord knows you've helped me look good before I went out the door every day. So if you want to play with dolls and dress them up, that's your business. Besides, these days what's for girls and what's for boys is a blurred line. I mean, look at those twenty-something guys looking at the 'My Little Chonies' dolls!"

The guys were offended. "Hey! These are toys based on a well written show that anyone of any age and gender can enjoy!"

"I'm not judging you."

"Also, Skidmark Dash and Stinky Pie are HOT!"

"...Okay, NOW I'm judging you. A little."

Nick turned his attention back to Petey. "Peter, it's a free world and it's changing for the better day by day. You can like whatever toy you want, love whoever you want and have a career doing what you love. If you want those toys, I'll be glad to buy them for you. Okay?"

Petey wiped a tear and smiled. "Okay!" He hugged his father and then picked out two dolls and a bunch of clothing accessories.

 **Thirty minutes later...**

"Toys or Bust" is attached to the local mall, so the gang were now at the food court and having a late lunch. Terry seemed very upset.

"I'm VERY ashamed of you right now! Having a fit right in the middle of the store. The crying! The stamping of your feet! Did you really think holding your breath was gonna change anything?! And then...THEN you just lie on the floor and refuse to move! I had to pick you up off the floor like a rag doll! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I'm sorry." Tim Wolford said. "But c'mon! 'Dat Blocko Star Boars Aluminum Falcon set is so cool! You kids thought it was cool, right? Back me up here."

"Don't look at me!" Michael replied.

Petey added "If you... #$%!...you have to get back up from six year-olds, you've already lost."

"It's two hundred dollars." Auburn said.

"We can afford it!"

"We're in the middle of moving out and have to pay for the last of our rent and storage."

"But I was gonna pay for it with MY money!"

"OUR money." Auburn replied. "When we're married, your money and my money becomes OUR money. We decide on our spending habits together and you don't need a building toy taking up shelf space right now. Got it?!"

Tim bowed his head. "Got it."

"Good!"

Nick looked around the table. "Where's James?"

Terry explained. "You see that place right there?"

Nick leered over. "Family Tree?"

"It's a business that looks up your family history with as much information as they can get. He's seeing if there's any relation between him and Sarah."

Tim was upset. "What?! He don't like me and Burnie 'er somethin'?!"

"No. He loves you two! But he loves me and Sarah as well. I think he just wants to expand his family."

 **Meanwhile, at Family Tree...**

The technician was finished looking up James' family history. "Well, after you gave us all the information you could, we looked up a ton of profiles and did a bunch of searching online and found out that you and the cub named Sarah are indeed related."

"That's awesome!" James replied. "She's an orphan with no biological family she knows of so that'd be wonderful for her. Do we have the same father?"

"No, but not far off. You're cousins. After your father, Daniel Mewler left your mother, he fell on hard times and died homeless."

"As much as I hate my dad, I wouldn't have wished that on him."

"His brother, your uncle, Steve Mewler was also very poor. That's why him and his wife couldn't afford to take care of little Sarah and left her at the orphanage. His wife eventually left him and he joined his brother. They both died homeless together."

James thought about it for a moment. "What about the mother?"

"Died of a drug overdose."

"Damn! Sir?...Do we have doctor/patient confidentiality?"

"I'm not a doctor. We do this for money and to help people find out about their past."

"Well Sarah's past has a sad ending. Can you ummmm...fudge with the results a little so we're half siblings instead of cousin's?"

"It's unethical, but again, I'm not a doctor so I don't see why not? It'll make her happy and you two are technically related by blood."

"Thank you so much!"

 **Meanwhile, back at the food court...**

The families were eating some fast food as Cotton was sharing her drawings with her father.

"Look daddy! I drew this one in the car."

Nick picked up the paper drawing. "Hey! It's James and Sarah hugging and being very happy! Sarah's in tears, but they look like tears of joy."

"Yeah! I guess that's gonna happen soon."

"...What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know why, but sometimes I can see things in my mind and I draw them out. I drew this during breakfast."

Cotton showed Nick another drawing. Nick's jaw dropped in disbelief. "This...this is all of us on the couch! In the exact positions we were sitting in!...How did you know this?!"

"I dunno."

Nick showed the drawing to the others. Tim liked it. "H-Hey! 'Dat's real nice! All detailed 'n such!"

"Notice how we're all sitting the positions we were in?"

"Heh! Yeah, yer daughter's got an eye for detail."

"She drew it hours before it happened."

"...Okay, that's just creepy."

It was then that James came by with the slightly false results. "Okay guys! I'm back with the results!"

Terry was anxious. "Sooo?...What's the news?"

"Well, the bad news is that my father and Sarah's father both died homeless."

"Well that's sad." Sarah replied.

"But Sarah...the GOOD news is...it was the same father! We're half-siblings!"

Sarah screamed and cried with joy and she reached out for James. The cougar picked her up and hugged her tight. Tears were rolling down Sarah's face as she was crying with joy. "Jimmy's my brother! Jimmy's my blood brother!"

Nick looked at the drawing and then back at James and Sarah hugging at one point, it matched perfectly. Cotton looked at her father with worry. She saw the fear in his eyes. "What's wrong Daddy? Did I do something wrong? Is it a bad drawing?"

Nick looked at his scared daughter and smiled at her. Relieving her worries. "No dear. It's a wonderful drawing. You have a great gift."

Tim and Terry looked at each other with concern. "Sooo...what do we do now?" Tim asked.

"What do you mean?" James said.

"Well...'dis is worrying me. And I'm sure it's worrying Terry too. You two are brudder and sister. Does Terry have to give her up to us? Do we leave you with 'da Clawhausers? We do we do?"

"What?! NO! That's not what I wanted at all! We're both orphans. We should stay with each others families. Dad...Aunt Terry. I did this so our families could become closer, not tear us apart! Dad, I know you love Aunt Terry a lot and think of her as a little sister. I wanted you two to be able to stay bonded together in some way. So now, our two families can be closer than ever! Me and Sarah, we're like, both a Wolford and a Clawhauser in a way. We're the glue that bonds these families together. Right little sis?"

"Right!" said a very happy Sarah who was wiping away tears.

"Come to think of it, I'm gonna be related to spots pretty soon too!"

Spots was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My cousin, Bobby Catmull is Marrying your new grandmother, Vivian."

"Oh yeah!" Spots replied. "Guess we'll be like, distant cousin-in laws or something."

Nick went over and patted Tim and Terry on the back. "Well how about that?! We're like, one big family!"

James saw Suzie looking away with a sad expression on her face. He excused himself from the table. "Hold up. I'll be back. Can I take Sarah with me aunt Terry?"

"Sure." Terry replied.

James walked over to Suzie who had her head bowed and was sniffling. "Hey there."

" _SNIFF!_ H-Hey. Congratulations."

Sarah looked worried. "What's wrong Suzie?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing. You're very lucky James."

James hugged Suzie's head and rubbed his paw on her neck. "I'm VERY lucky, because now, I've got TWO little sisters."

"Wh-Wha?"

"You didn't think I forgot about you did you?! You've been Sarah's big sister long before I ever knew I was her big brother and I wouldn't ever break up the love you two have. You'll always be her big sister and extra mother. But now, I can help look after both of you."

James kissed the giraffe on the forehead. "You're my little sister too Suzie and I love you."

Suzie wept a little "Awww James!" Suzie rubbed her head against James as he hugged her neck with one arm while holding Sarah in the other.

"So Junior-Junior better be on his best behavior tonight. Not that you can get that wallflower to actually do something mischievous anyway."

Nick patted James on the back. "You better hurry and and grab something to go. We're almost done here. C'mon! It's my treat."

James gave Sarah to Suzie as Nick walked with him. "You're lying."

James suddenly got real nervous. "What?! What are you talking about?"

"You can't fool a grifter kid. I know when someone's lying. I see the signs in their face."

"I'm not lying! Not exactly. We're...we're cousins. Both our parents our dead, so I just...adjusted the results so we're half-siblings. You heard me say why I did it."

Nick patted the cougar on the back. "I did. To be honest, it's a damn good lie. I wish Spots would finally figure out who she is, because you'd make a damn good son-in-law someday."

James smiled back. "Thanks Mr. Wilde."

As they were going to pick up a slice of Pizza. They heard Cotton yelling. "Daddy! Help me!"

They turned around to see a panicked, female Llama trying to pull away Cotton from Spots. "Let her go! Her and these bunnies need to be safe from you predators!"

"YOU let go you, you...incredibly fluffy crazy lady! That's my sister!"

"Oh please! She's obviously no relation to you! She needs to be safe!"

Cotton was crying "OW! She's pulling on me!"

Wolford growled at the Llama. "You put that little lamb down right now! I'm a cop lady! Don't make me arrest you!"

She kept moving back. "I have to save her! I've seen the news! You predators are going wild now! Soon you'll come after us! We're not safe!"

She ended up backing right into Nick. He wasn't angry. He put his paws on her shoulders. "You're right. None of us are safe and we're all scared."

The llama gasped in fear as Nick continued.

The fox remained calm. "Lionheart has caused chaos in the city and it has caused many predators to finally riot against the injustice they've had over the decades, but it's not who we are. I'm Nick Wilde. Please. Would you like to take a seat? I promise we won't hurt you."

While hesitant, the llama did sit down in front of Nick. She didn't let go of Cotton yet, but Nick got Spots to back off. He couldn't stop her from growling though. Nick continued. "Like I said before, I'm Nick Wilde. The little crippled lamb you're currently holding is my daughter Christine. We call her 'Cotton'. That hyena growling at you is my very-protective elder daughter, Vivian. Look, I understand why you're scared. There's anger and fear and confusion going on all over the city right now, but the predators are not at fault! We're all being manipulated. Here. Take this."

Nick took a pamphlet from his pocket. "This is a program I've been working on called 'Preds for Peace'. You may have seen us on TV last night."

The llama finally recognized him. "That's the thing Gazelle was singing at last night! Ooooh. You're THAT fox!"

"That's right! And you've probably heard of my fiance', Judy Hopps?"

The llama smiled. "Everyone knows Judy. She's one of the best cops in the city!"

"And WHO was her partner?"

"...Oooh. You!"

"That's right! Now...can I please have my daughter back?"

The llama let go of Cotton and she ran into Nick's arms "I-I'm sorry! I'm just scared for these children. My...my son. He was mauled to death by a grizzly bear outside of a night club. Since then, I've always been fearful of predators. But today...today's just...I can't!"

Nick got up and held the crying llama gently. "It's alright. We understand. Many of us are just as afraid. But you can't let fear control your life. Fear just leads to suspicion and hate. Fear is how people like Bellwether and Lionheart gain control of us. By turning us against each other. I'm sorry for the loss of your son, but that doesn't mean you can just go kidnapping other children."

The llama put her head on Nick's shoulder's. "SNIFF! I know. I'm sorry. Sometimes...sometimes I feel like I just...can't cope with it anymore. You're a really nice fox."

"And you're even fluffier than I thought you'd be!" This made the llama giggle. Nick continued. "Look. If you need someone to talk to, I'll give you me and Judy's number. Auburn here is a lawyer and has done some counseling in the past."

He broke off the hug. "I hope you have more children again someday. Just...not ones that belong to other people. Okay?"

She gave a slight giggle. "Hee-Hee! Thank you."

Nick and the llama exchanged numbers and chatted for a short time. As she walked off, Wolford was a little upset. "What? She does attempted kidnapping and you just let her walk off?!"

"It's obvious she's been through a lot Tim. We got a scared prey to change her mind about predators. I'd say that's a bit of a victory."

"Whatever." Spots said. "She tries something like that again, I'll tear her throat out!"

"Hey! Hey! Don't be like that! You'll only prove them right and deepen their fear."

"The llama was right about one thing." Auburn said. "Things are getting worse. I don't want my family to be in this city when that dome goes up."

"I agree." Nick replied. "I think I'll take the kids to my mom's place out in Foxden or maybe Bunnyburrow."

"That's not a bad idea." James replied. "Their soon-to-be grandpa is my cousin Bobby. Maybe me and mom and dad could stay out there for the day?"

"I'm still noivous around yer cousin." Tim replied. "But it's a good idea. Fangs! You and 'da kids should come with us!"

Terry looked depressed. "We can't go."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because I doubt Mrs. Wilde's house is big enough for a giraffe."

Nick bowed his head. "It's not. I'm sorry."

"Then we'll have to hunker down in our apartment and ride it out. We'll board it up temporarily."

"I'm sorry." Suzie replied. "I wish I wasn't so big!"

James changed his mind. "Well, if my little sisters are trapped in the city, then I'm staying with them!"

Auburn was worried. "No James. Stay with your cousin."

"No! We're family and we need to stay together!"

Tim made the final decision. "Well 'dat settles it! We're spendin 'da night at 'da Clawhausers tomorrow and Nick's takin' his kids 'ta Foxden. I know how James feels. I wouldn't feel right if my family was in danger and I was away from 'dem."

"Thank you everyone." Terry replied.

It was then that Wolford's phone started to ring. "Hello?...It's Snarlov!...Yes?!...Oh my God! We'll be 'dere right away! Everybody get up! We gotta go!"

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Snarlov and Simmons saw Bogo standing at 'da Tundra Town bridge."

"That's where I once contemplated suicide when I was young!"

"James too. A lot of people go 'dere just 'ta try and jump off. 'Da icy river can kill ya fast!"

Nick took control. "James, Suzie you come with me and the kids. We'll get them seated faster."

"Hurry Terry!" Wolford shouted.

"I can't run, remember?! I'm barely out of the wheelchair now!"

"Well 'den...power walk! Just hurry! Geez. What a day! Here we were havin' a nice time at 'da toy store, den we get to 'da food court and 'dat llama shows up and everythin' goes downhill!"

Nick started fishing his sunglasses out of his shirt pocket. "Well Tim, it looks like we saved the drama..."

"Don't you dare say it Nick! Now's not 'da time!"

He then put the sunglasses on. "...for the llama."

"I hate you."


	13. Chapter 13: Pigfails

Chapter 13: Pigfails

A/N: _We're finally here at the last chapter of this story (not including the epilogues). We'll be taking a break from the major drama to give you a romantic comedy with mostly OC characters, then the beginning of the big climax. Starting with "Invasion of the Bunny Scratchers" and ending with "The Purge."_

 _So I'm not sure if it was the best idea to give Cotton some semi-psychic ability with her drawings, but I'm still trying to find a good way to write her character in a way makes her interesting and I'm still struggling with that. She doesn't have control over the images she sees. They just pop in her head and sometimes, she draws them. She can't predict lottery numbers of anything._

 **3:30pm At the Tundra Town bridge.**

"For the last bloody time, I'm not going to kill myself!"

Bogo was getting frustrated with Snarlov and Simmons' stupid attempts to talk him out of suicide when he had no plans on dying.

Snarlov was on the megahorn at full volume. "PLEASE COMRADE BOGO! DO NOT THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY! THINK OF ALL THE PEOPLE THAT LOVE AND RESPECT YOU! WELL...EXCEPT FOR YOUR SON. HE HATES YOUR GUTS."

Simmons got upset. "Fer corn sake! Don't tell him his son doesn't love him!"

Snarlov turned to Simmons with the megaphone still on. "SORRY!"

"Aaah jeez! Right in muh darn ears! Don't point that thing at me!"

"SORRY COMRADE!"

"Yer still doin' it! Point it at him! Not me!"

"OKAY!"

Snarlov turned back to Bogo. "PLEASE DON'T THROW YOUR LIFE AWAYCOMRADE! JUST BECAUSE YOU SCREWED UP AND ATTACKED THAT BAT AND MADE EVERYONE THINK YOU ATTACKED LIONHEART. NOT TO MENTION HAVING AN OFFICE AFFAIR WITH OFFICER PENNINGTON AND WENT THROUGH A MESSY DIVORCE! I MEAN, LIFE. IT SUCKS, BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO?!"

"You two seriously need to be off suicide watch." Bogo replied. He was then approached by Nick Wilde. The fox had James and Spots watch the kids in the van while he went to talk to Bogo.

"Hey buffalo butt. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Bogo replied. "I actually came out here for some peace and quiet to gather my thoughts. Then these two idiots showed up."

"Are you sure? Because I've been on this part of the bridge 18 years ago when I thought I was to blame for my dad's death."

"I'm sure Wilde. This bridge may be famous for attempted suicides, but it also provides a nice view of the city. It's calming."

"OH GOOD! NICK WILDE IS HERE! MAYBE HE CAN TALK BOGO DOWN EVEN THOUGH HE DOESN'T HAVE MUCH TO LIVE FOR!"

"Unlike those two!" Bogo fumed. "GET OFF THE MEGAPHONE ALREADY!" Bogo shouted.

Nick continued the conversation. "So...you're out of the ZPD?"

"...For now."

"Y'know, I could use a manager for my 'Preds for Peace' campaign. Someone to oversee things when I'm too busy. You interested?"

"Wilde. Are you offering me a job?"

"Yes."

"A job at the place I called 'a militia' and you quit the ZPD for?!"

"Yes. Who better to oversee and make sure it doesn't become a militia? You in or not?"

Bogo laughed. "You're a hard man to figure out Wilde. Okay! I'll do it. But voluntarily. I have other plans down the pipeline."

"Great! You start at 10 am tomorrow. I have to take my kids out to Foxden so I'll give you the keys to the restaurant."

Bogo smiled. "Okay...'boss'. _SIGH!_ I fear for what's going to happen to this city tomorrow."

"I'm sure we'll get through it. This city is tough."

It was then that they saw Tim Wolford sprinting full steam at Bogo. "BOGO NOOOO!"

He hugged onto Bogo's wasit and wouldn't let go. He was sobbing the whole time. "Don't do it Bogo! Yer like a fadder 'ta me! I love you!"

"Would you relax Wolford! I have no intention of.."

He was interrupted by Ben Clawhauser hugging him from the back. "CHIEEEFF!"

Wolford was getting upset. "Back off Ben! Yer taking up real estate here!"

"Would you two let me go?!"

Judy came with her two bunny sons in both of her arms. They wanted out as soon as they saw her motorcycle. "They can't help it if they love you chief. Everyone on the force has a ton of respect for you."

"I wouldn't say that. Some fear more than respect."

"'Dat aint true at all!" Wolford replied. "Yer one of 'da best guys I know!"

"Oh sure! I'm so great that I didn't notice what a specist Trumpet is or just how bad things are for the predators. I'm not that great of a...a..."

Bogo couldn't believe his own eyes. Driving by on the bridge was officer McHorn. He was in a new cop car from the second district. He stopped in front of Bogo. "Hey chief. You okay?"

Bogo was so shocked, he could barely talk. "M-McHorn!...Yeah...Yeah. I'm fine. How...How are you doing?"

"Great! Moving out of the precinct was probably the best thing to happen to me. I'm taking anger management and getting along great with my new teammates. You and Francine doing okay?"

"Yeah. I've moved in temporarily. We're getting along great."

"Really? No fights?"

"None."

McHorn looked sad. "It really was me then. Look...I'm sorry for how things turned out. I was a real hot head."

"It's okay. Like you said, it seemed to work out better for you. Right?"

"Right! There's another rhino there. Female. We butt heads all the time and yell at each other. It's what us rhinos love to do. I think I'm in love!"

The two had a short laugh. "Well, I gotta get back to the rain forest. See ya around chief!"

"See you." Bogo replied. It was then that he noticed many of his old men were there. Fangmeyer, Delgato even Higgins who just got back home from vacation.

"Higgins! You're back too?"

"Yup! Just in time for this huge mess."

Bogo then got a call from Francine who was sobbing over the phone. He had to doubly re-assure her that he wasn't going to kill himself. "Francine. Look at this!" He held up his phone and showed the crowd of officers all there to support him. "McHorn was here too!"

" _Seriously?!"_

"Yes. Y'know, I... _SNIFF!._...I don't think I've ever felt more loved in my life. Thank you. Thank all of you. And don't worry about me. I'm not resigning just yet."

Everyone was elated, but shocked. "WHAAT?!"

"What are you talking about chief?" Ben asked. "The mayor forced you to resign!"

"Well, let's just say I took a play out of officer Wilde's book. Swinton should have the papers by now."

 **Meanwhile, back in the chief's office.**

Trumpet reached up and got the papers from the high shelf which he then handed over to Swinton. "Here you go chief!"

"Thank you so much OFFICER Trumpet. Don't worry. I've already reversed Bogo's Paperwork he did on you and we'll mint you a brand new badge by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you sir!"

" 'Sir!' I like that. It's nice to have an officer who's loyal to OUR side. Now if you'll please excuse me, I'd like to read this resignation and share it with the mayor."

"You got it chief!" Trumpet shut the door behind him.

Giddy and giggling, Swinton immediately got on the phone with mayor Trunk. "Hello mayor? It's Swinton. He signed it!"

" _Oh yeah?"_

"Yes! I'm holding the papers right here. Let me skip down a bit...hmmm. Oh wow! Listen to this! ' _It's obvious I'm no longer in a position to perform my duties to the best of my abilities. My temper and emotions have only made things worse.'_ Wow. He's really hard on himself! Woah. Listen to this! _'I never wanted to pursue this career to begin with. I only did it to gain the admiration of my family. I have failed this department and this city.'_ Woah! This is deep! _'It is out of my love and respect for this department that I must hand in my badge and retire from the ZPD. Sincerly...'_ TERRY FANGMEYER-CLAWHAUSER?!"

The mayor was confused. "Wait a minute. That ain't his resignation!"

"No kidding! Wait. There's another paper. It's a letter!"

 _Greetings hopefully temporary chief Swinton._

 _The mayor asked for a resignation slip, but he never said it had to be mine._

 _I also gave you my signature, on THIS piece of paper. I'm not giving up this_

 _great police force to an incompetent bitch like you yet. With that in mind,_

 _I'm taking a very temporary leave of absence. I'm also taking a gamble._

 _If Trunk is still the elected mayor on Wednesday, I'll hand in my badge and_

 _sign my resignation slip. However, I have faith in the people of this city that_

 _we will have a new mayor and that by tomorrow night, you won't be able to_

 _handle the nightmare that's about to bestow our city and will be BEGGING me_

 _to take back my position. Until then, I will be working on my own way to save_

 _the city without the ZPD. As officer Wilde tends to say "It's called a hustle_

 _sweetheart." Good luck tomorrow Pigfails. You'll need it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _CHIEF William S. Bogo_

" _HA! He hustled you good 'Pigfails'!"_ said the mayor.

Swinton crumpled the letter with great anger. "GRRRAAAH! He thinks he can make a fool of me! Trunk darling, please be a dear and FIRE HIM NOW!"

" _That's a bad deal. Bogo holds a lot of clout in this city. Getting him to resign, that's one thing. Firing him outright would look bad on me and I never look bad. I'm too perfect. People love me."_

"You have a 20% approval rating."

" _Watch yer mouth Swinton! Ya wanna be down another chief?!"_

"N-No sir!"

" _That's good. Besides, why worry?! You hear what he said. He'll resign if I'm still mayor and I'm the only one runnin'! Nobody likes 'dat sloth, so I'm a cinch! So relax! Yer still in charge. You still plannin' to give the senior recruits that...'training exercise?' "_

"Oh yes! Tomorrow night. They'll be on the streets with us!"

" _Good. Now get 'da hell off my line! One of my mistresses is trying to call."_

"I...I love you."

" _HA! That's cute. Now get lost! CLICK!"_

Swinton slammed the phone down and shook her hoof. "BOGOOOO!"

 **Meanwhile, back at the bridge...**

The cops were around Bogo and laughing as he explained the letter. " 'Pigfails!' " Nick exclaimed. "That's classic! Ah Bogo! You're starting to think like me!"

"Don't insult me Wilde." The buffalo replied. "I'm just not giving up on this city and I don't expect any of you to either. I'm very glad all of you came here to support me. It moves me greatly. That said, WHAT ARE ALL YOU IDIOTS DOING JUST STANDING AROUND?! WE HAVE A CITY TO PROTECT! GET OUT THERE NOW!"

Everyone started to leave in a hurry. Judy's two bunny boys were starting to cry. Especially Michael. Bogo could see how hard it was on her to be gone for long periods from her children. "Officer Hopps!"

"Yes chief?" she replied.

"These children need to be escorted home. Why don't you put them in the side car of the Baddy Buster and take them home yourself?"

A wide smile came across Judy's face. "Really sir? Oh, they'd love that! Can I use the siren?"

Bogo chuckled. "Just for a moment. Sure."

"Thank you sir!" She ran over to the van. "Michael! Petey! Cotton! You too Sarah! Hop in the side car, I'm gonna drive us back to the apartment!"

The small children cheered. Bogo smiled as he saw their happy faces. He just had one last problem. "Wolford?"

"Yeah chief?"

"Would you let me go already?!"

"Sorry sir. You know how much I love ya."

"I know...'Son'. Now heal up soon. That's an order!"

"Yes chief!"

"Looks like my van's gonna be a bit empty." Nick noted.

Just then, Auburn walked over to him. "Hey Nick, do you mind taking James to the ice cream parlor later with Spots and Suzie for that game they're playing tonight?"

"Sure thing Auburn. Wanting some time alone with Tim?"

"Yeah. Since James came along, I've had a hard time finding a bit of time to get intimate with him. We could use some alone time."

"No problem." Nick replied.

Everyone started to leave. However, Simmons and Snarlov were still around. "ARE YOU OKAY NOW COMRADE?" Snarlov blasted over the megaphone. "CAN WE LEAVE?!"

"For God's sake, yes!" Bogo shouted.

Snarlov turned to Simmons. "WE CAN LEAVE NOW!" He blasted into Simmons face.

The bear snatched the megaphone from Snarlov. "Gimmie that! You just lost yer megaphone privileges! Ah swear, ah'm gonna git that durn...tinnytoes? Ten nitros?"

"Tinnitus?"

"Whatever. Yer gonna make me go deaf ya idgit!"

Everyone took their leave as Bogo walked to the bus station on his way home. "Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day."

 **4:20pm At an old, abandoned warehouse near the docks of the Rainforest district.**

Finnick was on the phone with the Adviser who was giving him orders. "Yes sir. I understand sir. It will be done. Goodbye."

An anxious Honey was standing beside him. "Well, what'd he say?"

"We're going in the blimp and we're going to test the new nighthowler gas in two locations out in Bunnyburrow. Apparently, it can be altered on the fly for different species."

"But why us?!" She asked. "We're not gas experts!"

"We only have to set up the hoses and release the gas. He's having us do it because we're 'expendable'. His words."

"Finnick...let's just run! Right now! We are in over our heads!"

"Run where? He's built up a network from inside the prison. There's no where in the city we can hide!"

"Maybe...maybe we can hide in Bunnyburrow? Ditch 'em there."

Finnick thought about it. "Yeah...maybe."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the warehouse. Someone else was receiving a call. A ferret and a former friend of Gideon Grey.

"Travis Hunchedover eloquently speaking and at your beck and call. How may I serve you?"

" _This is the adviser."_

" _GULP!_ A-Adviser sir! Such an honor to hear from you!"

" _It is. I hear you're our best sniper."_

"I'm your only sniper, but yes. I have gained an immense skill for the art. For you see, ever since..."

" _SILENCE! They were right about your ability to never shut up."_

"Sorry sir. Please continue."

" _I have two associates accompanying you on the blimp late tonight. A fennec fox and a honey badger. There's talk that they are not as loyal to the cause as they once were."_

"And you wish to be rid of them?"

" _Not yet, but soon. Once they finish their job in Bunnyburrow...kill them."_

"It shall be done swiftly and silently my dear leader."

" _Good. I don't like loose ends."_

TO BE CONTINUED

Stick around for a trio of epilogues called "Homecoming". One of which gives an important note for the subplot in which Judy wants to give birth. Then comes "Introverts and Dragons" A love story starring all OC characters (except for a cameo by Nick Wilde and Jerry Jumbaeux Junior. Then comes the semifinal story towards the climax. "Invasion of the Bunny-Scratchers" a sequel of sorts to "Sacrifices", but not nearly as gruesome.


	14. Epilogue(s) - Homecoming

Epilogue(s) - "Homecoming"

A/N: _I was originally thinking of making Ben and Terry's epilogue an erotic (but not pornographic) one-chapter M-Rated musical called "Spank me", but decided to skip it for several reasons._

 **11:10pm At the Clawhauser's home**

Ben unlocked the flap and dragged himself through the door. "Ooooh my aching everything! What the?"

Kneeling down on both of her knees in front of Ben with a collar and leash on was Terry. "Welcome home master."

"Terry? What is this?"

"Master looks so tired. Please! Take my leash and lead me to the couch."

"Ummm...okay?" He took the leash and led her to the couch.

"You can yank it hard if you like." Terry replied. "I don't mind."

"I'm sorry honey. I'm not really in the mood for foreplay. My feet are killing me. If I could, I'd just take them off."

"Hold on." Terry pulled out some baby wipes from her purse and wiped Ben's feet off. "Oooh. That feels pretty good!" He replied.

"I'm just getting warmed up master." Terry then starting massaging Ben's foot which made him purr in delight. "Ooooh that's fantastic! Oh honey, I may have you do this every night!"

"Anything you wish master."

"Please stop the 'master' stu-...oooh God! I needed this!"

Terry finished massaging his feet and started sucking on his toes. Ben's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. "Hoooah MAMMA! This is perfect! Oh thank you honey!"

Terry noticed that all of this loving attention was causing Ben's pants to tighten as he was pitching a tent. "Well! Looks like masters third leg would like a massage too."

"Terry. Please, stop with the whole 'master' thing! I'm not your master!"

"Yes you are dear! After you yelled at me for causing all of that chaos, I saw you for the alpha male you really are! Ben honey, I'm a screw up. I need someone to take charge of me. To punish me when I'm naughty! Tonight I want you to hurt me. Spank me! Mark me as yours! Make me your willing slave!"

"Uuhhh...okay, we need to talk. Honey, if this is your kink right now, that's cool but...we're equals. We'll always be equals. When I'm on patrol Judy's, my partner. She doesn't treat me like she's superior on anything. When I'm home, you're my partner. We are on the same level. When I'm not home, you have to be the one in charge and take care of the kids. I'd NEVER put you below me or treat you like dirt. I love you too much! Why would I do that?"

Tears fell on Terry's face. "Because... _SNIFF!_ because I'm a screw up! I made a really stupid mistake and we almost got heavily sued and it cost me my job! Now we don't have any extra income coming in and...and...I deserve to be treated like dirt!"

Ben cupped a paw on his wife's face. "No you don't! Honey, I think this...maybe be a bit..Freudian, but you may be mistaking the abuse your father used to give you with love. Now, you're right. I do need to be more of an alpha male and stop being a bit timid about things at times, but gosh-darnit! That doesn't mean I need to start slapping or spanking you!"

"But I love being spanked!" Terry argued. "Look, you're right. I took this too far. But I really did find your earlier aggression a turn on. To be honest, I need you to be more of a man sometimes."

"You're right. But understand that I'm bi and I...I kinda like being the girl sometimes. Hence the strap-on."

"HEE!-HEE! Right. That is kinda fun."

"Tell you what? Did you buy that paddle you were gonna get?"

"Oh yeah!"

"In that case, sometimes we'll use your toy, other times mine. If this is your kink, I'll indulge you. But no more 'slave' stuff, okay?"

"Okay! You're the man!...Except for some nights when I'm the man."

"Right! But I WILL punish you! You...you naughty girl!"

Ben hauled off and slapped Terry hard in the face...injuring his paw. "OW!...OW! Your jaw is like steel! My poor, widdle paw!"

"Well that was a dumb move. I'm twice as big as you honey! You can't really hurt me with your bare paws. That's why I got the paddle. Ben dear, I can be submissive around you because I know in a true fight, I'd beat you senseless. Now c'mon! You're starting to lose your...'alphaness' and I'm getting turned off."

"In that case...get to the bedroom bitch! I'll bite you and pull your ears! But first, can you be a dear and get me some gauze wrap? I think I sprained something."

 **11:15 at Nick and Judy's apartment**

Judy slowly opened the door to her new home. Tired and weak from a hard day's work, she came groaning in. "Ooooh. What a day!"

She looked over to the couch to see Nick lying there. He was watching TV with his two bunny sons and young lamb laying on his chest. "Tough night hon?"

Judy walked over and plopped on top of Nick too. Scooting the bunnies over a bit. "Double duty's always tough. I can only imagine how sore Ben is. We got quite the dog pile here."

"I hope you're not calling me a dog fluff. Michael refused to go to bed until you got here. He's been asleep for awhile. Petey and Cotton got jealous and hopped on board. Good thing you bunnies and lambs are soft or you could pull my stitches."

Nick then nudged Michael to wake him up. "Wake up Mike!"

"I'm not tirrred!" The bunny cried.

Nick chuckled. "Kid, you've been snoozing for 90 minutes! Look! Mommy's here!"

A big smile came across the bunnie's face. "Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie!" Judy took the child and curled him up in her arms."Did you have a good day?"

He started to cry. "I missed you! It's not fair that you're gone all day!"

"I know honey. But this is just temporary. I promise. Besides, you did get to ride in my motorcycle. Did you like that?"

"It was cool. How long are you gonna do these...'double doodies'?"

"Just until the city calms down again. I'll make some stops by the house when I can okay?"

"I hate this. Quit your job! I..want...I want..." He fell asleep again.

Judy was teary-eyed as she rubbed his head. "He really misses when I'm gone for too long."

"Petey and Cotton too." Nick replied. "They have to get used to it."

"I know. I just wish I didn't have to be gone for so long. So what are you going to do about tomorrow? It's going to be chaos!"

"Are you sure you'll be safe out there?"

"I can handle myself."

"...I WAS going to take them to Foxden, but then I found out that my mother and Bobby are going out to his families in Bunnyburrow to meet her for the first time."

"Oh boy!"

"I'll see if I can stop by for emotional support."

"So you're taking the kids to the farm?"

"Yeah. Outside of Foxden, it's the safest place. Even farther out."

"Only we barely survived that red hawk infestation."

"I know, but they're long gone. And besides, it would..."

"HI! I'M CINDY!" Petey suddenly shouted. Startling Nick and Judy.

"Honey! What was that?!"

"What was what?" Petey asked.

Nick replied "Little cuss, you just shouted out 'Hi! I'm Cindy!' "

"I did? I guess... #$%!...I guess I was thinking of my sister in my dreams."

"Your sister?" Judy asked.

Nick gave it some thought. "Well, he does have his own blood siblings back in Bunnyburrow. Just like Michael. I was almost stuck with all of them before I found a family that had lost most of their children and were willing to take them in."

"Cindy's my...$# %!...my litter sister. We were very close until my bad mommy separated us. I really miss her."

"I didn't know you had any siblings you were close with. Well, tell you what sport? On our way to the farm, we'll stop and say 'Hi!' to your siblings. Okay?"

"Thanks daddy!" Petey said as he nestled up to Nick and Judy and fell back to sleep.

Judy was in thought. "Litter sister hunh? I wonder if they're twins?"

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked.

"Litter siblings are normally just regular siblings that share the same birthday as you. Some can even have different fathers in the same litter. But in rare cases, one of the ovaries can split and be fertilized into two making twins. Twins tend to have a very close, almost psychic bond. Maybe she's missing him and he feels it?"

"Maybe. Speaking of psychics, you know how Cotton's drawings are really detailed?"

"Yes! She's gonna make a great artist someday."

"No doubt. But she also gets visions and sometimes draws them. Visions that come true later on."

"She can see into the future?"

"A little it looks like but it's random. So don't look for any lottery numbers. I'm gonna take them around noon. I was gonna go early in the morning, but Spots made a big fuss. She said she promised to help and I quote because she said it by accident 'My James.'"

Judy giggled but Nick continued. "She tried to take it back, but I teased her of course."

"Where is she now?"

"In her room. Either gaming online or surfing porn. None of my business."

The tired rabbit rested her head against the fox's neck. "When this is all over, I'll have us look into that 'universal sperm' experiment we saw on T.V."

"Don't bother." Nick said solemnly.

"What?! Why?"

"There was an update. The couple had to get an abortion."

"Oh no! Why?"

"They found out size matters. The rat was much larger than the gerbil and I guess the universal sperm didn't factor in that. The fetus was growing bigger than the womb could take so they had to do an emergency surgery. Carrots...I can't get you pregnant. It's way too risky."

Judy started to weep. "I NEED this Nick! I've kept this desire pushed away for so long, I can't keep it back anymore! Rabbit have a strong urge to breed. I need to get pregnant!"

Nick had finally given up on that dream. "I'm sorry honey. I've been selfish. We'll go to the sperm bank and look for the best donor."

"Thank you honey."

"...Y'know? Seeing as how you were adopted, you're not blood related to any of your family. There's lot of potential donors right there."

"Nick Wilde, are you asking me to have sex with one of my own brothers?"

"NO!...No...just collect his sperm."

"Seriously?"

"In like...a tuna baster or something. I'm visiting there tomorrow, so maybe I could give everyone the once-over and find someone who's willing and fits for what I'm looking for?"

"And what are you looking for?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh I dunno. You got any brothers with red fur and green eyes."

"HA! No. There are no red-furred bunnies in my family. But we do have a few green-eyed ones and some orange furred. Maybe you can find one that's both?"

"So what you're saying is now you're up for this?"

Judy gasped in surprise and then chuckled. "Darnit Nick! You tricked me!"

"It's called a hustle sweetheart. And tomorrow, I'll be looking for some donors for my future children."

"That's going to be one awkward visit. _YAAAWN!_ I'm so tired Nick. Can we just sleep here tonight? I can't even move."

"Sure fluff. Looks like I'm the mattress tonight." Nick turned off the TV and went to sleep with his fiance and youngest children asleep on his chest.


End file.
